Enough
by Momma2Leos
Summary: Eric has been taken by Appius for de Castro. Sookie has had enough of the supernatural world trying to tear her and Eric apart. What will she do to save him? Told from multiple viewpoints. Rating changed to M for language and eventual lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris. I do however have an unhealthy obsession with Viking vampires and their friends.

I lay in bed, snuggled next to my Viking in extreme post-coital bliss. He had arrived as soon as he could after the setting of the sun. We made love and lay in bed together, not talking but comfortable. I was twirling my fingers in his golden chest hair, when I felt him tense. His whole body went rigid. To say I was frightened was an understatement.

"Eric, what is it?" He did not answer immediately but stood up and walked to the window of my room facing the driveway. He pushed aside the curtains and waited.

"Lover, I fear we will have company momentarily. We need to get dressed. Stay calm; I won't let anything happen to you. I am calling Pam."

I didn't hesitate, I had learned my lesson. When Eric gets this way, it means something and I was sure as hell going to obey this time. If I had done as he asked before the Fae war, I would not have endured so much pain, Bill would be well and Tray and Claudine would still be alive. I got up and pulled on my discarded jeans, a bra and a long sleeve Merlotte's t-shirt.

As predicted, within minutes there were headlights from two cars in the driveway. The first car was a long, black limousine. The second was a black Hummer. This type of entrance could belong to only one man, well vampire, Felipe de Castro.

De Castro is the king of Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas. Eric owes him fealty as Sherriff of Area Five in Shreveport. He frequently desires my assistance in matters of business. You see, I am telepathic. I can hear the thoughts of humans, weres to a certain extent and some vampires; although that is on a need to know basis. And as far as I am concerned, no one needs to know.

Eric took my hand and led me from the house into the yard. Amelia's wards were sturdy and I knew that no uninvited vampire could come past them. We were safely inside the limits, when Eric stopped. He bowed low to de Castro and although I could taste the bile in my throat, I bowed deeply too.

"Your Majesty, to what do I and my bonded owe the pleasure of this visit?" Eric was very cordial, but it was apparent that de Castro was not in a cordial type of mood.

"Northman, you are a good sheriff and a formidable ally but your pride and arrogance will be your downfall. After Ms. Stackhouse was brought home following the Fae War, you show up in my office in a rage. Do you remember the female? Her name was Agatha Regenta; she is the queen of Georgia. We were negotiating a marriage. When you interrupted demanding to know where my protection of your bonded was during the war, you embarrassed me. I allowed you to live just then because I did not want my future bride to think me unjust. She is quite tender hearted. I have since come to understand that I can not be as lax with you as I have been. You must learn to respect authority. Therefore, I have decided to replace you as Sherriff. You will come to Las Vegas with me, where you will be punished for the crimes you have committed against me."

"I will not leave this state. You know that if we were to fight that I could easily overpower you, and that all of my loyal in Louisiana would help me overthrow you were that my desire," Eric told the king, his jaw stiffed into a hard line.

"I had a feeling you would say that. But don't worry; I have a way of coercing you to obey. If you please…" de Castro directed at the back of the limousine.

"Child, kneel." Eric hit his knees without a thought, a look of confusion on his perfect face. A tall figure exited the car. He was wearing a long red cloak. He appeared to be about 40 or 45 years old, and he may have been quite handsome at one time. However, he was much, much older. Appius Livius Ocella rose from the car and walked slowly toward Eric, who was on both knees now and facing the earth.

"Master?" Eric cried.

"It has been a long, long time my child. I am impressed at the life you have cut out for yourself in this new era. But that is no longer our concern. You will accompany myself and the King back to Las Vegas at once. Stand."

Eric stood at once, unable to disobey an order from his maker. I felt sick. My beautiful Viking, helpless at the hands of a cowardly king and an ancient vampire that had abused his power too often.

"Master. I beg of you, do not make me leave my bonded. I love her." This was the first time I had heard the actual words cross Eric's lips. I gasped and ran forward to him. He caught me in his arm and then pushed me behind him, protecting me from the vampires before us.

"You love her? Eric, she is a human. You cannot love her. Humans are meals Eric, not mates. What could you…"

"Perhaps I could help you to understand, Appius," interjected de Castro. "You see, Ms. Stackhouse is a telepath. She has been a great asset to both Louisiana and to my kingdom."

"That is not why I love her and value her, Master. I admit in the beginning, I knew how she could be used for my own purposes. But this woman and I have been through so much together. We have fought together. She saved my life. Did you not hear about the bombing in Rhodes by the Fellowship of the Sun? She rushed into the hotel, despite the fact that it had been bombed and was literally falling to the ground—with the express purpose of waking Pam and myself from our day time sleep to save our lives. She is more than just an asset to me, my Master. "

"I am impressed human, however, I have already made a deal with Mr. de Castro. Eric will leave with me. You may have a moment to say goodbye to each other. Eric, it appears that your child has just arrived. You will order her not to approach or try to kill either me or the King. Then you must say goodbye, sunrise is soon. We must leave."

Pam had run all the way from Shreveport. Her hair was tangled from the wind and there were bloody streaks across her face. Her bond with Eric had apparently relayed his emotions. She flew toward Appius.

"Pam, as your maker, I command you not to attack my maker or the King." She stopped in mid lunge and fell to her knees. She was heaving and sobbing now, uncontrollably upset at the loss of her master.

Eric turned to me; he held my face in his hands. His eyes were rimmed in red, threatened with tears that would overflow at any moment. He gazed at me for several long moments.

"Sookie, you must understand. I have no choice. I do love you, I will always love you. You must carry on. I need you to take care of Pam for me. I must go." He laid his lips upon mine and kissed me, not a passionate, fiery kiss but one of desperate heartache. I wanted to say so many things but I knew I could not in our present company. I tried to reach out to him with my mind. I knew it worked, when his eyes opened widely at me.

_Eric, if you truly love me you will not close the bond. I will find a way back to you. Do you understand? You must promise me. I love you, so much. I cannot lose you. I know that you have no choice but to go. I will get you back. Promise me. _

He looked stunned but he nodded his head to me slightly. I watched as he reached up to the necklace he always wore, his talisman. He tore the cord from around his neck, and placed it in my hand.

"Min alskare." Then he turned and walked away.

Pam lay in a heap on the ground in my driveway. She had stopped crying but had not been able to move yet. I watched the two vehicles until I could see them no more, then I ran to her. She allowed me to lift her up, with Amelia's help. We walked her into my house and straight through to the kitchen.

I put a True Blood into the microwave, removed it and shook it to get rid of the hot spots. I placed the bottle in front of Pam. "Drink, Pam. I mean it."

A vampire does not have to obey a human, ever. But Pam did in that moment and she began drinking. She stared up at me, her face covered in blood and the look of a desperate, helpless child.

"Amelia, will you please get me a washcloth? Pam, finish your blood. We have planning to do tonight. "

Amelia returned with a warm washcloth, she immediately took to the task of wiping the tears from Pam's face. My heart ached, as I remembered washing Eric's bloody feet in this kitchen not so long ago. I could feel the hot tears at the corner of my eyes, but I refused to allow them to fall. He needed me now; it was time for me to be the strong one.

"Sookie, it is hopeless. What can we do against such powerful vampires? A witch, a telepath and a vampire without her master. What can we do?" Uncharacteristically for Pam, she threw herself into Amelia's arms.

Amelia, who had not spoken at all this evening, rocked Pam and patted her hair, shushing her like an infant. She was my best friend, and she had been dragged into more hell at my hands than she rightly deserved. I could not force her to go through with the plan I was hastily forming in my head.

"Amelia, you know I love you. I am planning something very dangerous. I will not force you to help me. I will understand if you want to leave."

She looked up at me from Pam's head, her face almost registering offense. No, she was most definitely offended. When she spoke, it was not the Amelia I knew so well. This was an Amelia that had been bottled up for months, since she had buried Tray. Her anger had been hidden but just under the surface.

"Sookie Stackhouse, do not try to get all noble on me now. I am in a for a pinch, in for a pound. Eric was right to demand to know where the hell de Castro was. You saved his wretched life, but when you needed it where was he? Who the hell knows? I was falling in love with Tray, I was happy. That bastard is as much to blame as anyone for his death. I love you like you were my own sister, and you know how I feel about Pam. You tell me your plan. I am ready."

I fell down at their feet and wrapped my arms around the two women I cared most about in the world. When I spoke, I know that I shocked them both.

"Pam, I know you are devastated. I understand. But I need you to be strong and I need you to get up and clear your head. If you are going to be my maker, I need to know that I can depend on you. Now look up."

I had their attention then. I had resolved the minute Appius ordered Eric away, that I would become vampire. I would go to Eric and I would kill anything in my way to get to him. Pam looked up, and spoke first.

"Am I to understand that you wish to become vampire and rescue Eric? You have never wanted to join us, but now you change your mind? I will do this for you. When do we begin?"

"Pam, it will not be tonight. And before you balk, hear me out. I know that Eric will not be killed, he is simply too valuable. I will train. I will make my body as strong as possible before you turn me. I need to learn to use a sword. I assume Eric trained you and you will train me. Amelia, we will need your spell knowledge to carry out this plan. You are one of the most talented individuals I know. We also need to gather a few more friends and bring them in on this proposal. We should do this one at a time. First things first, do we all agree to this plan?"

Amelia nodded first and then Pam nodded as well.

"I will help you get my master, Sookie. I will help train you. You must promise me, Appius Livius Ocella – is mine!"

"I will do my best to keep that promise, Pam. I need to make a phone call." I crossed the room to the phone on the wall. I dialed the number and waited through two rings.

"Bill. I need you, please."

Less than five minutes later, Bill was in my kitchen. His color still had not returned to normal since his poisoning. But here he was, because I crooked my little finger. He came running. I knew at this moment that I had truly forgiven him for everything. It was the past and now I had a future looming before me that filled me with trepidation and if I had to admit it, excitement. I felt like Eric, looking forward to a good fight. I allowed him to wrap his arms around me, and I reciprocated.

Amelia and Pam slipped into the living room. I warmed Bill a blood and explained what I had in mind. To my surprise, he did not protest. He was resigned that I would never let anything happen to someone I loved.

"Sweetheart, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me, holding my hand.

"Bill, I am. I love him; I can't let Appius hurt him like he used to. And I won't ever see him bow to de Castro again. Will you help me?"

"I will. I am still very weak but I will do anything you ask me to."

"I know that you are not one hundred percent, and I do not ask you to fight. As a matter of fact, I implore you not to fight. We may need you in the end. I want to you go to Las Vegas, follow his scent. Keep an eye on him, report to me. I know that you were a scout during the Civil war. So many people died in that war, but you lived. It was because you are an amazing tracker. Find him, watch from a distance, and keep me up to date. I will be here training."

"I will leave tonight. In case, something happens..." he began, a pained look in his eyes.

"No, you will be fine. I won't lose any of my vampires," I stubbornly cut him off.

"Sookie, please. Hear me out. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I honestly would or will meet my final death for you. Know that these are not only words. I swear this to you. "

He stood and kissed my hand. Before I could respond, he was gone.

I looked at the clock. Sunrise would be soon, so I told Pam to retire to the hidey hole. She did not have time to make it back to Shreveport before dawn. I desperately needed sleep myself, but there were more urgent matters before me.

My next call went to Sam. I waited until just after seven before I called him up. Not surprisingly, he answered on the first ring. He was already up and cleaning. I asked him to come over and he said he would be there shortly. Amelia had brewed a pot of coffee and I drank deeply of my morning ambition while I waited for Sam to arrive.

It was not long before I saw his truck pull up to the back. He walked right in and drew me into a tight hug.

"Sookie, your yard smells like a vampire convention. What the hell has been happening here?"

I handed him a cup of coffee and asked him to sit down. I told him everything, absolutely everything. He had dealt with my vampire shit for far too long, without nearly enough answers. He now knew all about mine and Bill's relationship and troubles, how I came to find myself in love with a thousand year old Viking, how I came to discover that I am part Fae, my part in the Fae war, and now how I planned to become vampire and wipe out anything that kept me from Eric.

I braced myself for his anger. But it never happened. After taking a long drink of his coffee, he took a deep breath and let it out.

"That explains so much, cher. And for the first time in a long time, I know that you are Eric are meant to be. You complete each other. I still don't like it but I will help you. What can I do?"

"You can help me train. I need to get into shape, like amazing shape. You can run with me. I need to be able to fight things that are bigger than me, I am talking were guards and you can help me learn to fight them. You can schedule me for night shifts to get me used to a vampire schedule. And you can keep being my very best friend. "

"Have you told Jason yet, Cher?" Sam asked.

"No, right now he doesn't need to know. He won't understand. And don't think that I am calling him stupid, because he has matured a lot but not enough to swallow this. I will tell him—when the time is right. "

"I understand. But Sookie, you look like hell. You need to go to bed. Tomorrow night is a full moon; we begin Were fighting 101 at first dark. And, Sookie. I love you."

"I know, Sam. I love you too."

After checking on Amelia, I went to my room. Eric's discarded shirt was on the floor. I took off my own shirt and put his on, basking in his scent. I remembered his necklace that I removed from my pocket before taking off my jeans, and I tied it around my own neck. Then I lay down in my bed and placed my hand on the pillow where his head had been.

And I cried myself to sleep.

A/N: This will be my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. I usually have my wonderful friend, VampLover1, beta for me. But I was excited about posting and the Deadpan contest has begun. So any mistakes in this are 100% mine. Please review and let me know if I should continue or to offer any suggestions.

**Don't worry; I plan to have our girl kicking ass soon. The next chapter, I intend to have from Eric's point of view. Thank you all!!


	2. Chapter 2

Enough- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Sookieverse and all its characters belong to Charlaine Harris. Agatha Regenta is mine and I have big plans for her.

EPOV

I sat next to my maker after entering the car. He sat down and rubbed circles on the seat next to him indicating where he wanted to me to be. I did as he desired, I was unable to resist.

Appius sidled close to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I shivered at his touch, a flood of memories surfacing. I remembered every time he had forced me to submit to him. A vampire cannot disobey his master, no matter how hard they try. And believe me, I tried. I was punished many times for attempting to deny my master. It is impossible.

De Castro sat across from us, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He would be the first to die when this was all said and done. He should have left well enough alone. I had no designs for his kingdom, I still do not.

I waited to feel through the bond the point where Sookie would break down. How could I have promised her not to close the bond? There is no telling what type of punishment and torture de Castro has in mind for me. I knew that I would have to break the bond. But not yet. I needed every connection to her and Pam that I could muster. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life.

"Eric, do you remember our time together? It has been so long, you are as beautiful and strong as I remember. I can smell her blood in you." Appius whispered in my ear, as he slowly placed my long, blonde hair out of his way. I shuddered as I felt him kiss my neck.

"I remember, Master. "

"It will be just like old times, Eric. Every night…"

"Appius, let us not forget that you are here simply as a handler. My kingdom is paying you handsomely for the Viking. He is not a plaything. If you want to continue to benefit, then you will need to refrain from accosting the merchandise until I am through with him. After that, he is all yours." Felipe interceded.

"Felipe, I do not need your fucking money. But a deal is a deal. I will 'handle' my child, but do not dawdle with him. I am not known for my patience."

The rest of the drive passed in silence. We arrived at the airport in Shreveport as the last dredges of night slipped into dawn. There was an Anubis jet prepared for takeoff. As we stepped on board we were directed to travel coffins. I watched as Felipe lay in his coffin and waited for Appius to follow suit.

"Eric, you will climb into your coffin now." Appius commanded, gesturing me toward an open and waiting casket. I settled my tall frame into the box. Appius leaned over me and kissed me hard on the mouth. I did not return the kiss.

"You will learn to desire me again, my child," Appius said with a cold sneer as he closed the lid. Moments before dawn took me for the day, I felt the break. I had only felt steel resolve through the bond until now. Tears, confusion, pain and hatred clouded the bond.

And love. Intense love—for me.

I awoke before the sun had completely gone down. Opening the lid of my travel coffin I stepped into my new accommodations. I looked around.

I was in a cell that looked every bit like the ones used to detain humans. There were changes however. The tiny window had an iron shutter that could be closed to keep out sunlight; and the bars on the cell were pure silver. I was still in the jeans I had thrown on the night before and without a shirt. The cot against the far wall had a small stack of clothes on it. I sorted through them.

There was a pair of jeans in the pile. I held them up to me. This must be a joke; these pants would barely go to my knees. I threw them to the floor. There was a black tank top and an orange silk t-shirt. Seriously, what the hell is with the silk t-shirts to Supes? This joined the short pants and I pulled the tank top over my head.

There was no one around, so I began to wait. I paced the cell back and forth, feeling like a caged tiger. An hour easily passed when I heard a door open in the distance. The intruder was not vampire; I could hear a heartbeat and smell his warm blood. That was not the only scent that assaulted me. When I raised my head, I discovered the stench.

"Northman. How you liking that pen? Oh how the mighty have fallen," the Were Tiger, Quinn, toyed with me as he threw his big, bald head back with laughter. I growled at him, my fists balled up so tightly I could feel my hands begin to bleed and heal.

"Come on, big boy. Come get me." He challenged me towards the bars. Instinctively, I crouched down ready to attack yet remembering the bars. He continued to goad me.

"Gee, with you here, I wonder who is keeping Sookie safe. I bet Felipe would let me go to Bon Temps this weekend. I could keep her company. Bout time she had a real man in her life again—you know someone alive. Who would want to bed a freaking corpse?" With his every word I wanted to launch at him, bars be damned, and rip his fucking throat out.

"Tiger, you will not speak to my child!" Appius had arrived. He walked threateningly toward Quinn, who surprisingly did not back down.

"If I am not afraid of this one," he jerked a thumb toward me, "then I sure as hell am not afraid of you. Bring it on, vamp!"

Quinn squatted into a defensive position, the air around him coming alive with his impending change. I was torn between wanting to see my maker rip the beast into shreds and hoping that the tiger would kill my master, freeing me once and for all from his servitude. Before his change was complete, Quinn sprinted toward Appius.

One moment there was a man in motion, then a tiger in mid leap, and then that same tiger in a pile against the opposite wall. Appius raised his fist in the last possible second and slammed the tiger across the room. His shift cancelled, the naked John Quinn, lay there unconscious as Appius approached my cell.

"My child. I have arranged for a donor to be brought down to you. You must be strong for tonight for the king will require your presence in your first act of servitude," he declared, while he pulled a strand of orange fur from the ornate ring on his left hand.

"Master, I do not thirst." I had no desire to feed from any fangbanger in Felipe's court.

"Eric, you will continue to nourish yourself. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "I do not wish you to resent me though as you so obviously did the last time we were together. No, this reunion will be a pleasant one. Soon, you will be released from de Castro and we will travel together again. But your pain is still fresh from losing the human, I can feel it. I will allow you to drink the synthetic swill. Do not get used to it. I will not tolerate my child sustaining themselves in such an unnatural way for long."

As if on cue, a young human man came into the room bearing two bottles of True Blood. He passed the bottles clear of the silver bars to me. With Appius watching me like a hawk, I drank the first bottle very quickly.

"What do you think of my new pet, Eric? Felipe gave him to me last night. I call him Sunset, and we already bonded. I love the way he thinks, he should be fun to play with for a while." The centuries old vampire gushed about his newly acquired toy. He caressed the boy's cheek, dismissed him and slapped him on the rear end on his way out, eliciting a giggle from 'Sunset.'

Another presence, no two, soon filled the room. Felipe de Castro and Victor Madden strolled into the room. Victor was already on my list for detaining me when Sookie needed me the most. He bound me in silver and refused to allow me to "interfere with the Fae" because he supposedly did not remember that Sookie and I were pledged by the knife, though the sniveling little weasel had sat in attendance during the very ceremony. I growled low in my chest at the sight of the vampire.

"Appius, have your briefed Northman about tonight?" De Castro addressed my master. It was then that Felipe noticed Quinn lying on the floor.

"Appius, what the hell has happened to the tiger?"

"He was mocking my child in an attempt to get him to attack and become ensnared by the silver bars. The welfare of my child is included in our contract I believe. I have not killed him obviously, but he must learn to respect his—elders." Appius is an evil looking man to be sure, but when he smiles the affect is of demonic proportions.

"Victor, rouse Quinn. Take him up to get dressed. Check him for injuries." When the vampire did not move quickly enough for the King's taste, he spat, "Go Now!" And Victor Madden immediately fell to the floor trying to revive the were tiger.

"Northman, I have a meeting with Agatha this evening. She will be bringing her entire consulate with her. She thinks that one among her numbers is a spy with intentions of killing me in order to stop the wedding between us. You are to guard me this evening. I must be protected, with your life if necessary. Do you understand?"

I would not answer Felipe again or even address him verbally until I could kill him. I looked to Appius who shook his head.

I nodded at Felipe. "Felipe, my child will protect you. But he will not be meeting his final death in your service. You will have other guards present for your protection. I am more than faithful in Eric's ability to protect himself; but I am not willing to risk his life for yours. I have plans for him."

"Of course, Appius."

The rendezvous was to take place in a large meeting room on the fifth floor of the Hotel de Sangre, one of many owned by the King. We arrived into the room before the Queen of Georgia and her party was there. Felipe sat at the head of the long business table, Appius to his left. I was instructed to remain standing behind him.

Moments later, Agatha Regenta and her group came into the door. Regenta is a stunning woman. She is nearly six feet tall with dark brown hair, high cheekbones and blue-grey eyes. She wore a black business suit with a cleavage bearing burgundy shell underneath the jacket. She walked into the room with her head held high, no sign of intimidation crossing her face.

She walked in with her entourage and sat down on de Castro's right. He took her hand in his and kissed her tenderly. She made a small nod of her head towards Felipe and took her seat, looking around the room. Once she spotted me, her gaze did not leave my own.

"Felipe, am I to understand that you now have the Northman as your guard? Why do you not have him on his post as Sherriff in Louisiana? He has always shown himself devoted to his position, has he not?" she asked the king, in a thick Southern accent.

"My dear, Eric is working for me, for the time being. I assure you, I know what I am doing. "

She did not seem satisfied by his answer, but she acquiesced to the business at hand. Tonight, the pair was setting a date for the royal wedding and ball and the signing of acquisition papers. The wedding would take place on All Hallows Eve next and would be a masquerade ball.

When the business was concluded, Felipe was a safe as ever. No one in Regenta's entourage had attempted anything. I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief; I intended to kill no one in the service of this king. We were about to part, when Regenta addressed de Castro.

"Felipe, dear. I am intrigued by the Northman. It has been many years since we have spoken. I wonder if I might speak with him privately." She batted her eyes at him and like any male, he melted. That is how I found myself alone in a room with the Queen of Georgia. Before leaving us, Appius commanded me:

"Eric, as your maker I command you, you will not speak of our arrangement." And he closed the huge double doors.

Eric, it has been years. Do not worry I know of your bond with the human telepath. She is impressive, I have heard of her talents. I would never dream of standing in the way of true love, especially since I have not experienced that feeling in quite a long time. The last time I came close, it was in your arms a couple hundred years ago. I am happy for you. This—thing—with Felipe is but a marriage of convenience. I would like to speak with you on a pressing matter, as I assume you are not here on your own free will."

"No, your majesty I am not. My master has forbidden me to speak of this."

"I have a proposition for you that could prove fruitful for us both, and reunite you with your Sookie, I believe her name is."

She had my full and undivided attention.

A/N: I have never written an entire entry in Eric's voice. I hope I did him justice. I want to say thank you to all of you who have read my story thus far, have placed it on your favorites list or story alert list. Thank you for all the reviews. You are amazing.

Please review and let me know what you think. I have several ideas for this story but I wish to stay true to the characters of all in the Sookieverse. Especially our Viking. We head back to Bon Temps in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Sookieverse belongs to Charlaine Harris, I just like to play marionette sometimes.

APOV

Since the day that Tray was killed, I have been trying to swallow the hurt and the guilt that I carry around with me. I know that his death was noble, and all that. Nobility doesn't make the dreams go away and it doesn't mend a broken heart. I have been going crazy.

I had almost made up my mind to pack up and leave Bon Temps, go back home to New Orleans—at least for awhile. I needed some space, not necessarily from Sookie but from all the reminders of what happened. I was desperate for distraction. But distraction found me.

Of all people in the world, I was going to help save Eric Northman. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. He has definitely proven himself to Sookie over and over again. It just seems like she is a magnet for danger.

As soon as Sookie began to make phone calls, I saw to Pam and then sprinted up the stairs to my room. I hit my knees in front of my open closet door and opened the lid of the heavy, wooden trunk that occupied the recess. After several long moments of rifling through the foot locker I finally lighted on my target.

I lifted the hefty tome from the bottom of the trunk. Octavia gave me the book a couple of years ago, when I was a true novice. She warned me that my magic was not strong enough yet to control the spells in the book. She said that I would know when my powers were ready for what was written on the pages of the ancient volume.

Sookie had made her mind up about something—finally. But her path was uncertain and as I was now completely involved I knew that now was the time to step up our game. I laid the book on my bed and headed down to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. This was going to be a long, long day.

At a quarter to noon, I had literally reached my limit. I knew the book contained a collection of spells the likes of which I had never seen, but I was flabbergasted by the actual amount. After trying for two hours to read the book page by page, I gave up and decided instead to scan through and compile a list of spells that would help us in the immediate future. Many, many pages were dog-eared; awaiting their eventual use.

Octavia was right. At my previous level of magic I could have messed up things seriously. And I mean worse than creating a geeky cat. The spells in that book could jack you up. And there were some Supes in Las Vegas that were going to find that out soon.

My current list consisted of protection spells, cleansing rituals and several spells that of which I had only ever heard of. I found on several pages, in Octavia's handwriting, spells of her own design. As if she—and fate—knew I would need them, the spidery scrawl of Octavia's own hand outlined several rituals.

The most intriguing one was a spell to allow a process to take much less time than it would ordinarily take. Coincidence? Sookie was planning to train and get into shape—regardless of what the sitcoms would have one think, it takes more than a montage to learn this. I would be casting this spell on all three of us tonight. With or without their consent.

Another spell by Octavia would allow me protection during the battle. I am only human. Sure Pam is a bad ass vampire chick and Sookie soon will be. But what about me, running with other Supes, vamps and witches (some of whom might be more powerful than me). She named her spell Achilles' Heel. I would have to perform this spell the night before the battle. There was no way I could get all the supplies for this spell in Bon Temps.

I had some of the ingredients of course. Common table salt, river water (I could get some easily in Red River), and my own blood. I had no idea how to get soil from a sorceress' grave. The idea of desecrating a grave, any one's grave, made my skin crawl. I reached for my phone and called Octavia.

"Hello." The sweet, baritone voice on the other end answered.

"Louis, Hi how are you?" I responded.

"Amelia. Wow, girl. How ya been? We hadn't hurt from you in an age dear. Tavia is gonna be thrilled to hear you. Would you like me to go get her?"

"Please, it is a matter of life or death."

"Amelia, what is wrong? I can't lead her into danger. I only just got her back. You'd tell me if you were in trouble, right? "

"Louis, I promise to involve Octavia as little as possible. Please."

"Fine. I'ma go get her child. " I heard the receiver make contact with a hard surface and the sound of a game show in the back ground. It seemed like forever until Octavia answered the phone.

"So child, I understand that you have opened the book." Octavia said in way of greeting.

"Oct—how did you know I had used the book?" Had I mentioned a book to Louis? I didn't think so.

"I was communing with the Goddess and it was revealed to me. What have you gone and got yourselves into now?"

"Octavia, the less you know the better. Please, trust me. I need help getting a few supplies for some spell work I found in the book. I think these are very important and necessary.

"What child, what spell you needing stuff for?" she asked. I was shocked that she had dropped the mentor persona. She was speaking to me like an associate and not an underling. My heart was pounding.

"I need dirt from the grave of a sorceress."

"You casting Achilles' Heel then? I was proud of that one. It will work but it is literal Amelia. You must protect your chosen heel with all you have. It will be your only vulnerable spot but the slightest hit could prove fatal. I can get you the dirt and mail it today. I have a vial of dirt from one of our most powerful sisters—Marie Laveaux."

"You're kidding me. Octavia, you took dirt from Marie Laveaux's grave?"

"Of course I didn't take the dirt. I don't have a death wish. One of my oldest friends is a descendant and it had been passed down for years through their family. She gave me some a long time ago, in return for a favor. I will send it to you. You need to try out the spell before whatever event you are shielding from. It is not an easy spell to invoke. Now, tell me what you and Blondie have gotten yourselves into."

"I'm sorry, Octavia. I just can't involve you. Thank you for agreeing to send the dirt. Thank you for everything. I—I love you, Octavia."

"Now child. I guess I love you too. But what is with this show of affection."

"Amelia, I have to go. Thank you. "

I hung up the phone. I knew that if she asked me one more time I would break. She did not need to be involved. I refused to lose another person I loved.

My package arrived the next day, Octavia sent it overnight. She included a note with special instructions for the spell. She also said she got some funny looks at the post office when they x-rayed the box. The clerk had removed the glass vial from within the package and taken it to the back for inspection. She said she was sweating bullets hoping that no one asked what exactly it was. Apparently, the clerk thought it could be some type of explosive and was less than thrilled when Octavia questioned her intelligence by asking why the hell someone would walk around with a bottle of something they believed to be explosive.

The special instructions stated that the caster must be alone when performing the rite. I must go into an empty field just before the sun leaves the sky. I had to mix in a wooden bowl the salt, river water, blood and grave dirt and stir to combine all ingredients. After calling to the Goddess, I must take a white chicken feather and dip it into the mixture and then paint my chosen heel with the feather. Then I had to drink the mixture. The feather had to be burned and the remains buried.

That very evening, I found myself driving down Myra Myrtis road to a wide open field just before dark. I walked to the middle of the field directly in front of a glorious sunset. I quickly emptied all of the materials into the bowl with the exception of my blood. I called to the Goddess and I explained my intentions for the spell. I told of my need to protect myself as well as my friends and our plot to release an innocent man. I felt a warm breeze lift my hair and I brought out the silver knife Octavia had purchased for me shortly after we met. I held my left wrist over the bowl and cut into the tender flesh. I watched as the concoction turned red with my blood.

Pam had made me a handkerchief soaked with her blood and I wrapped this around my wrist before I dipped the feather into the mixture. Soaking with the potion, I dragged the feather across my right ankle. I immediately lay the feather on the ground and set it on fire with matches from my pocket. I buried the ashes.

Having completed all but one step of the spell, I lifted the bowl to my lips. The taste was awful but I drank the concoction in one long pull. I waited. I felt nothing but then my vision began to blur. My head became heavy and then I passed out.

"Amelia, wake up. Amelia, can you hear me?"

I felt strong, female hands lifting my head from the grass. I looked up to see one worried vampire in front of me. Pam leaned over me, her eyes rimmed in red from fresh tears.

"When we felt it had been too long, I left Sookie with the shifter and tracked you here. I couldn't find a pulse, you weren't breathing. I thought you had died, my friend."

"No, I must have fainted. I am okay, Pam."

To my surprise, she pulled me closer to her and hugged me. Pushing me out to look at me, she raised her hand and stroked my head and cheek as if checking me for fever.

"Honestly, Pam. Thank you for coming to find me. I am going to be…" I was cut off when Pam's lips pressed heavily into my own.

I had of course kissed Pam before but those kisses weren't like this. They had been for a moment of quick fun. This kiss held promises of a future. I hadn't felt emotions like this since my last kiss from Tray.

Eventually, I began to return the kiss. It went on for ages. I felt the most comfort I had in the months since the Fae War.

"You are not allowed to scare me. I have lost my master, at least temporarily. And I love him. He is my father, my brother and my best friend. I nearly lost Sookie at the hands of those fucking faeries, and I have become increasingly fond of her as time has passed. And if I could come close to being in love ever again in my existence it is with you Amelia Broadway. I can't lose another one of you. "

She finally stopped speaking and we just looked at each other for a moment.

"Pam, you are not going to lose me." I smiled at her. We had much to speak of.

But right at the moment, I needed to test my spell. I picked up the knife from its resting place. The moonlight glinted off of the blade. Pam sat back away from the silver blade. I raised the dagger to my arm and pressed it against my flesh. I attempted to puncture the skin, the blade would not pierce me. I pressed harder—nothing. I dragged the knife down my arm, there was not even a mark.

The spell had worked. I knew it would work again. I was ready to go into battle. Until the next sunset, I was completely impervious to injury.

I bent down and tightened the laces of my new steel reinforced work boots and then turned to Pam.

"Pam, show me what it's like to be invincible." I turned and gave her a wicked smile. She picked me up and we sped off into the woods and the night together.

A/N: First of all, to everyone following my story: Thank you so much. I am sorry I took so long to update. I am a high school drama teacher and just directed my first play ever the other day. It was amazing, all of my kids were super.

Secondly, if anyone reading is a Wiccan or practices the magical arts, I hope that none of my writing has offended you. All of the spell work for this chapter and future chapters is completely of my own design. There is no basis in reality. However, if anyone would like to share real knowledge of the practice that I might be able to work into the story, please PM me.

Also, I agonized over this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it. Amelia is a very hard character to write. In too many stories, she is made out as a weak side-kick character. She is actually one of my favorite people in the Sookieverse(not my number one favorite as that honor goes to a certain Viking hottie). I don't want to make her a flat character. She has been through the wringer too in the books and deserves a little spotlight.

As always, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank ya'll.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse. I am only playing in Bon Temps.

A/N: I have not read Dead in the Family yet so my story may not be on the same timeline or focus as DITF. I, alas, must wait until the 15th when it will arrive at my house. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews of Chapter 3. You all really know how to encourage a girl!

Still trying to get the spacing bugs worked out so I hope this one is a little more divided and easier to read.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Sam's POV

I was just removing the last of my laundry from the dryer when the telephone rang. It was fairly early for most of the folks I knew to be awake yet, but I went to answer it anyway.

No sooner did I hear her voice than I could feel a complete shift in my mood. Her voice was always like a fresh breeze blowing over me, I kick myself every day that it seems I have missed my chance. Too complacent to have made a real move.

"Sam, I hate to be calling you so early in the morning. But I got big trouble and I really need your help. Could you come over?" her voice beckoned to me.

"No problem, Sook. I will be there in a couple of minutes. What is this about?"

She never heard the last words because she had already hung up. I took my laundry basket into my bedroom, grabbed my keys and was out the door within minutes.

As I drove up Hummingbird Lane to the old Stackhouse place, I was assaulted by the smell of several vamps. The air was thick with the dry smell of non-life. I was immediately worried. What had those bloodsuckers gotten Sookie into now?

Of course, I know that she is a grown woman. She can make her own decisions, but she is so tenderhearted and stubborn that she willingly puts herself in danger for anyone she cares about. Including myself.

I pulled around to the back of the house, got out and knocked on the door of the screened in porch. She wore her hair down around her shoulders, her Merlotte's shirt (why did it please me to see her wearing that?) hugging her every curve. Sookie looks like a real woman, not one of those amazing disappearing supermodels everyone else seems to love. Her tight jeans were stirring those familiar feelings inside of me, but I knew that she was spoken for by Northman. The air was suddenly thick as I tried to grasp the concept.

My body was not listening to my brain as it drew her into a tight hug, demanding her closeness. She returned my hug and led me into the kitchen.

"Sookie, your yard smells like a vampire convention. What the hell has been happening here?"

She led me into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She handed me a tall mug of steaming coffee.

"Sam, I have not been entirely honest with you for a while now. Hell, I am just beginning to be honest with myself. But there are some things you need to know and then I will tell you about last night. First of all, my relationship with Bill…"

"Cher, you don't need to tell me about Vampire Bill. All I need to know is that you were together and now you're not. End of story." I could feel my blush betray my resolve.

"Sam, it is not like that. Please just let me talk. As I was saying, when I first met Bill I was enamored because I couldn't hear his thoughts. He was like a quiet rest away from the cacophony (word of the day) of everyday life. I did fall in love with him and that is when my foray into supernatural conflict began. Since the day that Bill Compton walked into Merlotte's and changed my life and Bon Temps as we know it so much has happened. I have been in love, cheated on, undercover in a were bar, staked by a Fellowship of the Sun zealot, healed by Eric, mistreated in other inappropriate ways that I care not to mention. I have killed the ex-girlfriends of one ex and one not quite ex. I have been beaten and shot. I have witnessed events in the Supernatural community that no human could process.

I recently found out that I am part fairy, and not only that but my great grandfather is like the Prince of Faeries. Because of this knowledge, I was kidnapped and tortured into near insanity by two faeries that swore allegiance to my grandfather. In between there, I was rescued on countless occasions by Eric Northman, whom I sort of fell in love with when… well, when he was at his most vulnerable. Even then, he was always by my side. I have been injured and betrayed. But in all of it, I was left whole. For the most part. "

I nodded when I thought it was appropriate. I was stunned by most of what she had to say. Staked?? She's a faery? Well that explains a lot!

"I know how you feel about me or have felt about me. And I love you dearly Sam, but I can't love you in the same way because I love Eric. It is true love too, because I spent so much time denying it. But I admitted it to myself. Then last night, Felipe de Castro, shows up here in my yard. He says that Eric was to be punished for losing his temper with him after the Fae War. Victor Madden detained Eric when I was being tortured and this was while I was under the protection of the king, Eric demanded to know why but chose to do so at a time when de Castro was in the beginnings of an alliance with the Queen of Georgia. He says that Eric embarrassed him and ordered him to leave to go to Las Vegas with him."

She stopped to take a sip of her coffee.

"Sookie, I am finding it hard to believe that Northman just folded and left with de Castro."

"He didn't. The king brought a vampire named Appius Livius Ocella with him—Eric's maker. Appius ordered Eric to go with him. A vampire can deny his maker nothing. He had no choice but to leave. Pam tried to defend him but Appius ordered him to order Pam to not attack. Sam, he told me he loves me. He hasn't said that to a human since his wife died almost a thousand years ago. And now I am going to get him back. "

Of course she would, but at least now I knew that it was real. I would still stake him if he ever, ever hurts her. But you can't fight fate and the sooner I acknowledged it the better it would be for us both. I was not prepared for what she would say next.

"Sam, I am going to become vampire. I am going to get my husband back. I want you to help me."

I nearly choked on the mouthful of coffee I had just taken. So many emotions came over me. I was scared, shocked, pissed, and remorseful. Sookie was tense, waiting for my reaction to that last little bit. But I understood. After all she was a part of the supernatural community. There really was no other place for her. Humans are incredibly stupid when it comes to excepting others differences. What made Sookie so special to Supes just made her crazy to humans. And after all she had been through, if she was gonna live she was going to have to make some changes.

I took a deep breath and looked into those lovely blue eyes:

"That explains so much, cher. And for the first time in a long time, I know that you are Eric are meant to be. You complete each other. I still don't like it but I will help you. What can I do?"

"You can help me train. I need to get into shape, like amazing shape. You can run with me. I need to be able to fight things that are bigger than me, I am talking were guards and you can help me learn to fight them. You can schedule me for night shifts to get me used to a vampire schedule. And you can keep being my very best friend. "

"Have you told Jason yet, Cher?" I asked.

"No, right now he doesn't need to know. He won't understand. And don't think that I am calling him stupid, because he has matured a lot but not enough to swallow this. I will tell him—when the time is right. "

"I understand. But Sookie, you look like hell. You need to go to bed. Tomorrow night is a full moon; we begin Were fighting 101 at first dark. And, Sookie. I love you."

"I know, Sam. I love you too."

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

I could feel the pull of the full moon on me even in the early afternoon as Sookie and I drove up to a large fenced in pasture. We nixed the first dark plan, I was already so ancy with my pre-moon anticipation I could barely contain myself. I parked the truck and we got out. As I lifted the sloppily hung barbed wire, I noticed a look of worry crossing Sookie's features.

"Don't worry cher, I know the man that owns this land. Tommy Brown, he knows all about me. A couple of my friends and I come here sometimes for the full moon and to just shift. It's alright."

She ducked under the fence and waited. I walked back to my truck to grab the cloth grocery bag I had brought with me. I handed it over to her and got into the pasture as well.

"What's all this Sam?" she asked indicating the bag.

"Old National Geographic. I figure we can look at some of the animals in there. Bigger, stronger ones. We can practice dodging. I won't be actually attacking you, since you are still pretty fragile."

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now listen, you are dodging me. With most animals it is easy to tell where they will go but weres and shifters still have a human's ability to think and reason. So you need to be especially elusive. We will go through a couple of animals. When it gets closer to dark, I want you to go back to the truck, I will walk you there. You need to drive it home. Once the moon is up, I will have to shift. I'll come pick up the truck sometime tomorrow."

She agreed and pulled out the first book. I flipped through the pages until I came across a picture of a gray wolf. The gray wolf is the largest of the species. I unabashedly stripped down to my natural state and chuckled as she demurely turned around for me.

"Alright, Sook. Here we go."

Just as she turned back to me, I shifted into the massive wolf. She was stunned. She had seen me transform into a lion but I guess the idea that I could be this great dog truly shocked her. She walked timidly up to and I sank to my haunches. I dipped my huge head so that she could reach out and pet me. She did, and I might as well have been Dean. I backed up and gave her a look that said I meant business. Sookie nodded and the games began.

The first hour saw me easily meeting Sookie's every attempt at elusion. After the wolf, I resumed the shape of the lion, strong and agile. Then a grizzly bear, standing nearly eight feet and swatting in her direction. The menagerie continued and she began to catch on. She soon understood that if you focused on the stance of the body and the position of the head, you could predict the animal's movements.

I returned to human form and told her how pleased I was with her. I wanted to try one more animal. I needed to know she could deal with it. I instructed her to back up a little. And then I shifted.

She was more than a little taken aback when after my shift she was left staring at a massive Bengal tiger. I knew she had a past with Quinn, whom I also knew to be in service of Felipe de Castro. I can't say I blame the guy. You gotta do what you gotta do to keep your loved ones safe, but he had placed Sookie in danger before. She needed to be prepared.

I watched a single tear trail down her cheek before her expression changed and I saw her steel herself. We continued our dance. About an hour before I felt the moon rise, we decided it was time to take her home. My shyness had essentially disappeared as I walked her towards my truck completely naked.

"Sam, nice little human you got there. Did you bring her for yourself or do we all get to share?"

I heard the voice before I saw the face. His name was Truman Yates, and he was a werewolf. Truman despised his human side and would gladly spend his life wolf if he wasn't as fond of his many human comforts. It was rumored that he had killed before.

"Truman, I thought Mr. Brown said he didn't want to see you on his land again. "

"Oh you are such a good little dog aren't you? Brown is a freaking were-rabbit. Seriously. I don't care what the babbling old fool said. Now are you or aren't you going to share?"

"Cher, get straight into the truck and go home. I will handle this."

She ran to the truck and got in the passenger seat. This had infuriated Truman and he began his shift. I immediately took the shape of my last form, the tiger. Locked into battle moments later, I finally heard the truck speed away from the fence line.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

We battled for about twenty minutes. We were matched in size and ferocity but having been shifting all day and working with Sookie, I was feeling weak. Due to my massive paws I had gotten a few good swipes in at the wolf, his face bearing a new scar and caked in blood. I too, however was worse for the wear. I had been thrown aside and was sure I had felt a rib crack. I could already feel it healing but the soreness affected my balance. Thank God, Alcide and the rest of the Shreveport pack chose to run the Brown pasture that night. I heard Alcide's booming voice.

"Truman, stop now. " The large wolf stopped, mid-jump, at the sound of his pack masters voice.

"Quinn, is that you? You know that you are not permitted to be in Bon Temps anymore. This is Northman's jurisdiction and I believe you pledge fealty to de Castro. You don't want the Viking to find you here. "

I shifted, not wanting to be believed to be Quinn—amazing fighter he was.

"Merlotte! Why are you in tiger form?"

"Well, Alcide, Truman here decided to start a little fight over something that is not his. A friend of the pack?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he understood.

"You tried to attack Sookie? I should kill you myself, Truman. You know she's off limits. I shudder to think… Truman, if you ever attack another human without provocation you will be abjured and the pack with dispose of you. Is that understood?"

The large wolf lay on the ground and submissively placed his head between his paws.

"Alcide, it was great running into you. But I am gonna head out now. Ya'll have a wonderful evening."

I shifted back into my collie form and took off into the woods. I made a mental note to stay aware of Truman. He could not be trusted.

And Sookie better sure as hell know I was going to Vegas with her.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

A/N: So Sam is another character that I feel gets the shaft. He did get to transform into a lion that one time, which to me is pretty bad ass. I don't want him to be Sookie's HEA but I want him to have his own.

I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. I have been researching some really awesome animals for Sam's trip to Vegas.

As always, thank you so much for reading. Please review so I know what I can do to make a more enjoyable story for you guys. You have been amazing thus far. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlaine Harris owns the Southern Vampire Mysteries and all of the characters, but I am not opposed to babysitting good little Vikings from time to time.

This POV is from Bill, not everyone's favorite character. But this story is not a "10Things I hate about Bill". I hope that I am doing all the characters justice. I have not read DITF yet so my plot events may not jive with the latest book. Thanks to all who have been reviewing. Such a confidence booster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

"Will that be cash or credit, sir?" the thirty-ish Goth woman behind the check in desk asked.

"Cash." I said simply.

"Okay, name?" she replied. Clearly she had been working at the road side motel for vampires long enough that the novelty had worn off.

"John Doe." I replied, with a smile. I placed an extra hundred dollar bill on top of the three twenties I had paid for the room.

She caught on quickly this one; I had been prepared to glamour her if necessary. But she coyly smiled at me before slipping the bill into her brassiere and reaching into a wall unit for a key.

"Here you are, Mr. Doe, room 14. The room is light tight. Checkout time is 7:30 p.m. There is a list of willing donors in the night stand. Please enjoy your stay at Blood Inn. "

I accepted the worn key card and strode at human speed to my room. Dawn would be in a few hours and I needed to narrow the locations to find Northman. I suspected that de Castro might have Eric detained in one of his hotels but needed to pinpoint exactly which one. I had neither the time nor energy to go on a wild chase. I needed to find him as soon after nightfall as possible. I would deliver news from Sookie and then be on my way. After a short search I concluded that he must be being held at one of de Castro's three central hotels: The Cascade Espanola, Hotel de Sangre, or the Esperanza. I would follow his scent once I reached the plaza.

How did I find myself in this predicament? I am actually tracking the man that has stolen the heart of Sookie. I know that he didn't really steal it though, I lost her. I lost her through my own stupid fault. And now she would spend eternity with him, all of what I had told her about vampires not being able to coexist together for long—could I be wrong? Perhaps Lorena and I had not worked because we were too dissimilar. Eric and Sookie were evenly matched. He was cunning and strong and she was intelligent and stubborn.

I considered drinking a bottle of True Blood before sunrise, but I knew that I would be at my strongest with human blood. So, I reached into the night stand and pulled out the laminated card bearing donor names.

_Kristina ...................................... 23 years old, Chinese/Caucasian, 5'4" tall, 137.2 lbs, non-smoker, casual drinker, B+, (702) 632-1220_

_Patrick O. Song....................................... 45 years old, Caucasian, 5'11" tall, 224.9 lbs, smoker, non-drinker, AB-, (702) 632-0620_

_Jerome A. Wallace..................................... 28 years old, African American, 6'3" tall, 243.1 lbs, non-smoker, non-drinker, body builder, A+, (702) 632-8629_

_Neal I. Middleton .................................... 31 years old, Caucasian, 5'9" tall, 187.0 lbs, smoker, non drinker, O-, (702) 632-3752_

_Shelley E. Weeks ......................................36 years old, Caucasian/African American, 5'10" tall, 142.8 lbs, non-smoker, non-drinker, training for marathon, AB, (702) 632-5121_

_Brett A. Hunt..........................................22 years old, Native American, 6'1" tall, 208.3 lbs, non-smoker, non-drinker, A-. (702) 632-0102_

_*All donors have been tested for all communicable diseases including but not limited to Sino-AIDS and have received a clean bill of health from the Clark County Department of Health. _

_Thank you for choosing Blood Inn._

I decided to call up Wallace, as tempting as one of the ladies sounded, I knew that the stronger the donor the better the blood. He arrived thirty minutes later. He was a no nonsense donor. There was no pretentious sexual banter and no unnecessary conversation. We shook hands, I fed, paid and he went on his way. Now why couldn't all humans be as efficient?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke just moments after sunset. I took a quick shower in the cramped motel bathroom, repacked my laptop, downed a True Blood and set out.

The same girl was attending the desk from the previous day when I returned my key. I noticed her name tag read Mystery. Hmm.

"Good evening, Mr. Doe. I hope you found your accommodations suitable. Will we be seeing you again soon?" This time she batted large, false, purple eyelashes at me. I decided to humor her as she was agreeable and I knew I would be back.

"I can guarantee you will see me again. And, Mystery, you are a lovely woman. You don't need to hide that. " I reached out and taking her hand grazed my lips across the top. I could hear her accelerated heartbeat as I walked out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I chose to call a taxi from the motel to the plaza. The driver silently drove me to my requested destination, glaring at me in the rear view mirror the entire way. I left the vehicle and paid the tab, no tip.

The bright lights of Vegas are a sight to see even to one who has walked the earth for over one hundred and fifty years. I removed a baseball cap and dark shades from my bag. Lousy disguise but if I was found, I could feign a vacation. I walked into the first hotel lobby and sat on an ornate couch by the door. The seat was white with black brocade and faced an elaborate fountain with a beautiful woman pouring water in the center. A pearly metal plate on the base of the fountain read:

_Welcome to the Esperanza. May Lady Luck smile upon you all. –Felipe de Castro._

I knew that if de Castro was holding Eric in a hotel that it would be in the lower levels. I left the lobby and strolled into the gambling hall. I could not detect his scent as having been here in the past twenty four hours, but did not give up yet. When I approached two large, swinging metal doors marked kitchen; I slipped in unassailed. Lady Luck must have truly been with me. Just inside the door lay a discarded chef's coat and hat. I slipped the attire on and walked around the bustling kitchen.

Everyone was so focused on their tasks at hand that they did not notice when I took the work elevator down to the basement. I knew if the king were to hold prisoners it would be underground. Once I arrived on the ground floor and had a quick sniff, I knew that Eric had not been here. Before I could be seen I re-entered the elevator and left the hotel/casino through an employee exit.

The Cascade Espanola was equally disappointing, although security was tighter. But with a high-end jewelry store in the lobby, I would increase the guard staff too.

Two large, Were guards stood sentry at the lower level doors. Loyalty was not their strong suit as I slipped them each a hundred dollar bill and walked gladly through the doors. My search, however, showed that though vampires had definitely spent time down here, the Viking was not among them. That only left the Hotel de Sangre.

The Hotel de Sangre was absolutely packed, in fact there was a line outside the door of impatient gamblers desiring entrance. Apparently, it was publicized that the most influential vampire in Nevada would be in attendance and tourists and fangbangers alike were eager to get in.

I took the golden opportunity of distracted guards to walk around the building to the back. At the rear of the building, down an alley that held several dumpsters and recycling bins, one could see into underground rooms through window-like openings.

Though the casino was surrounded by people and I swam in a sea of scents, I was able to easily detect Eric's presence. At the fourth window, I crouched down and tapped lightly on the iron window cover. Seconds later, it was opened from the inside.

"Compton, what are you doing here? Did Sookie send you?"

"Yes, Eric. She is worried about you. She wanted me to get information from you. It seems she is determined to save you. Have you fed? Here, take this True Blood." I spoke in a whisper while carefully handing him the bottle through the silver bars.

"She cannot come here. Compton, do not allow her to attempt to save me. I can handle this situation alone. Please, Bill."

Now there was something that I thought I would never hear, Eric Northman begging anyone-least of all me- for anything.

"Eric, you know as well as I do, that Sookie will not be convinced. I can assure you however, that she is thinking this through at least. She has a plan, and before you ask no I do not know the details, but she won't be charging in without proper preparations in place. Eric, she loves you. She is prepared to do anything to have you back by her side again. Do you understand?"

I tried to convey my meaning through my face. I knew he understood when he looked me directly in the eyes.

"Bill, do not let her do anything stupid." Eric commanded.

"I will protect her with everything I have. I have to go. I will return in a few days. Quickly, pass the bottle back through. Do not worry about her, Eric. She is in good hands."

That last little bit was overkill, but I couldn't help but chuckle as I heard a low growl in the distance behind my fleeting steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only midnight but I knew that I could not make it home on foot by dawn. I went back to the motel. The same girl was at the desk. Her long, black hair now hung loosely around her shoulders. The layers of makeup removed, allowed me to see that she had grey eyes, unusually pretty eyes. Her nametag was missing now, and a blush attended her cheeks when I re-entered the motel.

"Good evening, Mystery." I said as I took my wallet from the back pocket of my khaki pants.

"Actually, my name is Emily, Mr. Doe." She smiled at me. "Would you like your same room?"

"Well, Emily, that would be wonderful. Thank you." She handed me to key card and our hands touched for a moment longer than necessary. "You look lovely by the way."

Her blush deepened.

"Mr. Doe, I understand that you want to protect your privacy, but would I be too forward if I asked your first name?" She ducked her head at the end of her question.

"My first name is William, Emily." I smiled at her as I walked to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first number I dialed when I arrived back to the room was Sookie. She answered on the second ring.

"Bill! Where are you? Are you safe?" If my heart could beat it would be pounding out of my chest at her concern for me.

"Yes, sweetheart. I am fine. I am in Las Vegas. I have located him," we felt it best to leave out names over the phone, "he is fine. I will talk to you when I get home. Okay?"

"Yes, that sounds great."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Bill."

And we hung up the phone at the same time.

I flipped through the local cable channels, finally settling on the history channel. They were running a documentary called The Grey and The Blue. The facts were surprisingly accurate, too many Civil War programs revolve on passed down hearsay and romanticized facts. There was nothing romantic about young men dying to retain a lifestyle doomed to failure from the start.

At dawn I closed my eyes with the image of a beautiful, Southern woman in her finest dress. Her petticoat swished with her steps. She stopped at the base of a long staircase in a decadent Old South mansion. She turned to me and with a delicious smile and a twinkle in her grey eyes, said:

_Are you coming William?_ I was definitely inclined to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So, this was Bill's viewpoint. I plan on making Emily a more important part of the story as well. I think she will be a nice little stepping stone on the "Move on Bill" train.

The next chapter will be Pam! I am excited to write Pam, she is easily one of my favorites.

As always, thank you so much for reading. Please review. Your reviews mean so much to me and let me know how to continue. You are all amazing. Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

To my amazing readers, you guys all rock! The reviews this story has been getting are overwhelming. I am sorry it is taking so long to update, I have been dealing with the end of the school year and all the work that goes into that. Thank you all for sticking with me.

Pam is one of my favorite characters. She is such a smart-aleck while all the time so deadly. **She is damn hard to write.** I hope that this chapter does her justice. Especially, since she is in pain over Eric and can't be our laugh a minute Pam. Please review and let me know if you thought I took her to the right place. When the fighting begins, our favorite Manolo-Blahnik wearing bad ass will be present.

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse, but in my mind I own the Viking.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Pam's POV

I spent several days wallowing in self-pity. The bar was closed with a sign telling the fangbangers not to worry that the Bar with a Bite would be back up in a few days. The blood bags would just have to find a different distraction. I simply couldn't bear to go in and look at that throne sitting in the middle of the room, minus our main attraction.

Never in all of my many years had I felt this low. I had taken to staying at Sookie's house in the closet during the day. I told myself that I was there to protect Sookie for my master in his absence. But the truth is I just needed to be around people that I cared about.

Amelia and I have begun a relationship—a real one, not just the occasional hop into the sack. She is the biggest reason I got my butt into gear. She won't let me feel sorry for myself.

After the first week, I realized that we had probably lost thousands in revenue and that Eric would not be happy about it when he returned, so I opened the bar up and did the best I could at his job. How many times had I told myself that I could do his job a million times better than he could, when I was angry at him? I now know that I was utterly wrong, not that I will ever tell Eric that. His ego is strong enough without me stroking it for him.

Thankfully Eric's day man, Bobby Burnham, is not a complete moron- or I would have been totally fucked.

As it was, we sat down and made a schedule for the wait staff, both breathing and undead. We scheduled three month's worth of vampires to come in and display themselves. The news had spread to the area vampires of what the king had done to Eric. The fealty they pledged was extremely apparent as not one of them breathed a word about the situation, and some even agreed to take extra shifts at the bar, free of charge, until he returned.

While sitting in my master's throne the Thursday of the second week, I had an epiphany. I needed to be with Sookie and Amelia, but I also needed to be close to Fangtasia should anything arise. I decided that I had to convince the two of them to temporarily move in to one of Eric's houses with me. The house was nearly dead center between Shreveport and Bon Temps in a little community called Gilliam, out in the proverbial middle of nowhere. Eric stayed there some nights when he didn't leave Sookie's house early enough to beat the dawn to Shreveport and didn't want to jamb his considerable height into her 'hidey-hole'.

There is an abundance of land around the house where Sookie could train, Amelia could work her magic, and I could get ready for our assault on de Castro. Pity, I can't just glamour Sookie into giving me my way. There would be a fight, perhaps she would listen to reason… Yes of course, I just have to reason with the girl who befriends werewolves and demons. This was going to be fun.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

It was several nights later that I decided to broach the topic of the temporary move to Sookie and Amelia. We were sitting around her table in the kitchen having dinner, well they were having dinner, and I was fiddling with the label of my True Blood.

"Alright, Pam. Just spill it already. You have been shredding that label for a half hour now. What's on your mind?" Sookie asked.

Since the night of her resolution, Southern Belle Sookie had gone on sabbatical and Take Charge Sookie was house-sitting. I took an unnecessary breath and prepared for the fight I was about to have to face.

"I think that it would be prudent if the three of us moved into one of Eric's properties in Gilliam for a while. We could be together, it is sufficiently light-proofed so I won't have to hole up in a closet, and there is ample space for us to prepare to get Eric back. I know that you won't want to leave your house, Sookie—"

"Alright, Pam. I have the day off tomorrow and we can take some stuff over there as soon as you rise." Sookie stated, as she raised another piece of rare steak to her mouth. There was no fight. I was flabbergasted.

"What?" I gaped at her.

"I know that you were expecting a fight from me Pam, but honestly I know that you know what is in our best interests. And if it is all the same to you, when you turn me I would rather not be interred in the ground for three days. It would be safer and more comfortable for you there. Gilliam is between the two, so I could still get to work and Sam could still help me train. So no problem. Do we just need clothes and stuff?"

"I am amazed my friend. You will just need clothes. The house is furnished as are all of Eric's homes. "

"Fine, then. Well, I need to get to work," she said as she placed her plate in the sink. She kissed both of us on the cheek and walked out the back door.

"How in the hell did I just convince Sookie Stackhouse to leave her precious farmhouse, even for a little while?" I asked looking at Amelia, who was silently laughing at the expression on my face.

"Honey, I don't think you did much convincing. She wants him back just as much as you do, probably more so. She's stubborn but she is not stupid. So let me wash up these dishes and then we can go find something to do with ourselves." she said, with a wink at me.

That small victory did it. Right then and there I knew that I would have my master back in no time. I am not generally an optimistic woman, but right now I was definitely seeing the "sunny" side of things.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

I led the way to Eric's Gilliam home, with Sookie following after me in her old car. The driveway is long and unpaved and her jalopy must have really taken a beating. She really should let Eric replace her car, but she is no "kept woman".

I am not sure what the ladies were expecting as we reached the house, but their expressions were priceless.

"Wow. This doesn't look at all like I would imagine Eric's house," Amelia stated as she exited my car.

"Love, what did you expect? Gargoyles and towers?" I replied with a toothy grin. She loved it when I flashed a little fang her way.

She rolled her eyes, it was so damn cute.

"Well, come in. Let me give you the tour."

Eric's house is a modest two-story farmhouse—with a few minor additions. The entire house is completely light-proof thanks to automated window shutters that run on a timer. The garage apartment has been converted into a studio where he practices with his swords. This would come in handy when I taught the ladies; yes both of them, to wield a blade.

Homes in Louisiana do not have basements because of rising water levels. No, here we have spacious attics. His attic was no different from any other except that it too was light proof and had opening panels that allowed him to exit in flight from the topmost level of the house.

Other than that, it is the complete opposite of a "vampire" house. I took the girls up to the front porch, where we stopped while I searched for his extra key. I looked under the fake potted plant near the threshold, above the door, under the steps. You name it I searched and did not find a key.

Leave it to Sookie to look in the most obvious place and come up a winner.

"Here it is, Pam. It was under the välkomnande mat.** "She** giggled as she stumbled over the Swedish word for Welcome, it was very unassuming that a Viking vampire sheriff would have any type of welcome mat. But in Swedish? We all laughed at the translation.

As soon as we were inside, I turned and entered the alarm key code. It was the same code for the safety room at Fangtasia and his main Shreveport home: 08251976. Code accepted.

Eric's house is decorated in a very sophisticated and understated manner, which is saying something since there isn't much that is understated about Eric.

The rich chocolate brown of the living room walls contrasted well with the large, overstuffed cream colored sectional and chairs. The suite is situated around a built in fireplace that can burn wood or natural gas. Above the mantel, hangs a massive flat screen television and floating shelves hold his myriad of techno gadgets: DVD player, satellite box, and his Playstation 3- yes, he plays. He is currently playing _Viking: Battle for Asgard, _as the empty game box suggests. Cliché?

For a moment, I am saddened that he is not here, where he should be. Then I get pissed off all over again. There is that pesky little command Eric gave me that night. I was not to try to kill either de Castro or Ocella. But was there a time limit? Oh well, I would pull a Sookie and think about that later.

We continued through the house and I pointed out each of the three bedrooms. I have my own room at all of Eric's homes.

I am not spoiled.

Amelia will use the room next to mine, although I hope she chooses to bunk with me. I lead Sookie to the end of the hall to a large, wooden door. The key to Eric's room hangs on the wall, in plain view. Opening the door, I ushered her into his sleeping quarters. She is only the second female to enter his resting place. He, like all vampires, is very guarded about his resting place.

She walked into the large room seemingly holding her breath. I say nothing, I too am overcome with a sudden wave of emotion, but I hold myself together. My friend could not. Sookie took a deep breath, inhaling Eric's scent and fell to the floor, in shambles.

Even without vampire speed I was instantly at her side as I know Eric would want.

"Sookie, we will have him home soon. Remember, all we are doing will result in him coming back to us. Come now, is this how he would have you?" I ask as I place my hands under her arms and help her stand. These human emotions are irritating and I do not wish to have them anymore, but I can understand her sorrow.

"Let's go to the studio. We can start practicing tonight. Let me teach you how to kick a vampire's ass, my telepathic friend."

She laughed and brushed away the tears.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Several hours later the three of us were still in the studio. Amelia had discovered that Eric's idea of stocking a kitchen included buying massive amounts of Ramen noodles—whatever the hell those were, and she and Sookie had eaten. They acted as if they were eating fine cuisine but it just looked like a bunch of noodles in a bowl to me. Whatever.

We had been practicing for hours. I remember when Eric taught me to use a sword shortly after turning me. It had taken months to learn, mainly because watching his hard muscles move when he used a sword was so distracting to my newly turned mind that I couldn't keep my mind on the blade.

Sookie was moving very quickly—too quickly. And she wouldn't stop even when Amelia begged for a break.

"Sookie, we have been in here for," she looked down at her watch with a pained expression and sweat running down her face, "six hours. Come on, Sook! We need to stop for now."

"Can't stop. Gotta get this down," she replied. "Come on Pam, show me that last set one more time."

I kissed Amelia on the cheek, with a promise of a long, cool shower shortly and went over the moves again. We were practicing with wooden practice swords, which when you think about it is really a stupid move for a vampire, but she wouldn't get close enough to me to injure me. I started barking out commands like I could remember Eric giving me so many years ago.

"Point of balance, Sookie. Hold your weapon firmly with both hands, but keep your arms relaxed. If you tense up, you give your opponent a chance to strike. Okay, now thrust, block, offensive strike, left block, parry, thrust, block." Sookie was a natural with a blade. Perhaps Eric had already taught her a little?

"Sookie, has Eric worked with you on sword training?" I hedged when she finally stopped to drink some water.

"Nope."

"You seem amazingly well suited for using a sword. Perhaps the Fae blood has something to do with it."

"I dunno. It seems like I 'm understanding this fighting stuff pretty quickly. Even Sam said I impressed him the other day. I am moving pretty quickly, huh?"

"Yes, you are." And then it dawned on me. "It would almost seem like magic."

We both looked over at Amelia, who unabashedly wiggled her fingers at us in a girlish wave.

"Okay, guys. It is not like we have all the time in the world here. I might have placed a little spell on us that speeds things up a little. Come on, I'm surprised it took you guys this long to figure it out. I mean, Sookie, it hasn't even been three weeks and look at you. You look like Wonder Woman, you can outrun a werewolf, and you could give Xena a run for her money with a sword. And that's all you, babe, I just helped the clock a little bit."

I was not annoyed in the least; in fact I was immensely proud of Amelia. But then again, nowadays I often found myself in awe of her.

"Wonderful, love. But that is enough for one night. I say we all retire."

That was all it took for Amelia to come off of the floor and nearly fly down the stairs to exit the garage and enter the house. Sookie lingered for a moment.

"Are you coming, Sookie? We must get safely locked in from things that go bump in the night."

"Pam, you are what goes bump in the night." She laughed at me. This brought a smile to my face.

"Yes, and I look asbso-fucking-lutley amazing when I do it."

She had walked across the floor to the sword case on the wall. Eric's collection of swords was impressive and could easily dwarf most museum collections. As she walked along I remembered when Eric gave me my first personal sword.

_I had been vampire for nearly twenty years. On what would have been my thirty-ninth birthday, Eric returned to the abandoned house we had commandeered after a two-day "hunting" trip. We were somewhere in Asia at the time. He placed a long package wrapped in brown paper and string in my lap. I just sat there looking at it for a moment. Eric has never been shy about giving gifts, so I was not shocked at the gesture. But I knew what was in that package and I could feel bloody tears begin to run down my face. _

"_Come, Pamela, I believe it is customary to give a gift on one's birthday. Open it." He loved giving me presents. He was truly a wonderful maker, though he also knew how to handle punishment which I was not stranger to. But to give me my own sword, he was stating that he saw me less as a novice and more like a partner. _

_I broke the packing string and removed the paper. It was no mere sword; the pearly sheath was ornately carved with the symbol for 'strength'. I unsheathed the kitana to see the blade within. The steel shone like the sun I had not seen in twenty years. He told me that the sword maker had shown him the blade was sharp enough to cut through bone and that he had been glamour to never make a sword like that one again. Mine would be unique. _

_It is the sword I use to this day._

Snapping out of my reverie, I noticed Sookie looking at the broadsword that occupied the place of honor in the case.

"Eric's father used that sword and gave it to Eric when he became a man. He has fought many battles with that sword. "

"Wow." Her expression said what her words could not.

"Wow is right. If Eric had that sword in his hand right now, he would be home by dawn."

"Well, we have to take it to him when we go to Vegas. After all, why should we get to have all the fun?" she smiled wickedly at me.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Before I went to my rest, I went online to the computer in the den. Amelia and Sookie were already asleep and I had little time before sunrise. I placed an order for two swords from an outstanding sword dealer in Shreveport with whom I had worked before. His work was second to none (in this century) and since the swords were pre-made instead of custom ordered, I could expect them tomorrow. Time was of the essence.

For Amelia, I ordered The Stormbringer. The long blade is etched with runes and the hilt incorporates two smaller daggers upturned. I know she planned on relying on her magic, but I would feel that much better if she had some steel in her hands as well.

And for Sookie there was the Betrothal. It was a near replica of Eric's sword, in a smaller size. The hilt was a dark cherry wood. The weight was not so much that she could not handle it, especially when she became vampire, but the blade would send heads rolling.

Eric was just going to eat this up.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please review. Catty Pam is coming back. I am going to see my folks this weekend but I will take my laptop and hope to get a new chapter (or maybe two) up by Monday. Have a happy and SAFE holiday weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

To all of you following my story, you are absolutely amazing. Your reviews thrill me. I am currently working on an original novel with original characters and these reviews have been an enormous confidence booster. Thank you all so much.

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse. ::::::::sniffles::::::::::::

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

_I could feel his long fingers stroke the side of my face, brushing the hair away before he placed his lips hungrily against my own. He tongue urgently moved in my mouth in a sort of desperate dance with mine. I could feel my heart beating wildly. He moved his body over mine. _

"_Look at me, Lover. I will never leave you again." He kissed my chin, my throat, and down to my collar bone. Each gentle kiss sent shivers across my skin. His lips travelled to my breasts, heaving in anticipation. I could feel him laugh, because he knew what I wanted so badly. _

_The coolness of his tongue across my nipple had me arching my back like a cat. _

"_More, please Eric." Without further adieu I felt my Viking enter me. He made love to me slowly we clung to each other desperately. Each thrust of his body brought me closer to the magic moment. He knew when I was near, his movements became more frantic, harder. Faster and faster until, soaked in sweat I cried out his name. _

"_Errriiiiccccc! Oh My God." I sank into the pillows, satiated. He was looking down into my face, the warmest smile I had ever seen on his face. _

"_Sookie, you need to get up now. Sookie, wake up."_

Rrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg. Rrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg.

I slammed my hand down on the old fashioned alarm clock and took a moment to remind myself where I was.

I looked at the dark wood furniture, the California King size bed, and the black satin sheets. No sunlight with the iron shutters. I could feel him in every inch of the room, I could see him in my dreams, and I could smell him in his clothes that I wore as often as possible. But he wasn't here. He was in Las Vegas, doing God knows what for that bastard de Castro.

I wiped the tears from my cheek and prepared myself for what I was determined to do today. It was time I called in that favor from my great grandfather. I wasn't one hundred percent sure how to contact him, but I knew someone who might.

The phone rang three times, before I finally heard a voice on the other end.

"Crane. Who is this? It's only seven in the morning. What do you want?"

Obviously, my cousin Claude Crane had had a long night. He didn't appreciate being awoken so early. Too bad.

"Claude, its Sookie. I need to ask you a favor."

"Sookie? Huh? Are you in trouble?"

"Not me. I just need to know how to reach Niall."

"Niall closed the portals. You can't reach him. Soo—"

"That is a crock of shit, Claude. He is the only living faery prince in the world and you and I both know that he can come and go as he pleases. I need him NOW—he owes me."

"Fine. I'll contact him and call you back. I promise nothing."

And he hung up the phone before I could say another word. I quickly ran to the kitchen to down a cup of coffee. This was my only vice since I started my exercise program. No sweets, no carbonated drinks, running every day, training with shifters and vampires, high protein, high iron. But I couldn't live without my coffee.

I was only back in the room for about two minutes, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, Claude. Niall has agreed to meet you. He will see you at noon."

"Wow, thank you Claude. I am sorry for waking you this morning. Do you need my address?"

"He will know where to find you. It was… good to hear from you. " Click.

Claude, while absolutely gorgeous, would never win a congeniality contest.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

I had over three hours until Niall would arrive. No sense in wasting time, might as well get in a workout, so I put on my running shorts and a tank top. I laced up my trainers and headed out to the porch to stretch.

I looked off into the distance of the field while stretching, absorbed in my thoughts when I saw him again. The same large wolf that Sam had fought with was sitting on his haunches on the trail that I usually ran. I knew this Yates guy didn't like me, I had no idea why. But I knew he couldn't be trusted.

I went into the house, determined not to let this man ruin my plan. I could call Sam, but I had been working him crazy lately with all the training. No, this time I would call someone with a little power. I dialed the number on my cell phone and waited, but it didn't take long before I got an answer.

"Sookie? Hey sweetheart. It's been a minute? What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Alcide. I know that you are probably working and I'm sorry to call you like this but I have a little situation."

"What's wrong Sookie? I actually just finished with a meeting and was planning on taking the rest of the day off. I am free to help if you need me."

"That must be a perk of being the boss," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah. It is good to be in charge. But what is your situation?"

"Well, I was getting ready to go for a run when I saw that giant were that ran up on me and Sam in the field. I am staying at one of Eric's houses, I don't know how he found me. But he was waiting for me and its freaking me out."

"Yates. Sookie give the me address, I'm on my way."

I told him the address, I knew that I could trust Alcide and I would explain that to Eric when he came home. He assured me that he would be there in half an hour since he was nearly out of Shreveport anyway.

I couldn't run, so I went up to the garage apartment to practice with the swords. Pam had ordered me a beautiful sword and Amelia got one too. I had not practiced with it yet, but soon. For now, I was fine with the wooden practice swords.

The sounds of Enigma filled the studio while I worked up a sweat. I never heard my cell phone ring. Alcide had arrived and after knocking on the door and getting no answer, he followed the sound of the music. I was stunned to turn around and see the solid wall of muscle that was Alcide facing me with the other practice sword. He ran his fingers through his mane of dark hair and his green eyes sparkled.

"You know how to use that thing?" I asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Do you?" He asked as he discarded the tight white t-shirt he was wearing. Alcide was definitely a sight to behold, muscles rippling with every step, but he would never be the one for me. That ship had sailed.

" I might just surprise you. En garde." He said as he raised the wooden weapon.

We spent the next forty-five minutes sparring. He was surprisingly good, but then again weren't Supes good at everything? It was enough to give a girl a complex.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked him, while he put his shirt back on. I handed him a bottle of water.

"I grew up as part of a privileged family. During my junior year in high school, I was lucky enough to study in Spain. The school I attended offered fencing as a class, since there was no football—well they had soccer, but I am not really built for soccer(here we both laughed)—I signed up for fencing. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"You're good. So this Yates guy, what the hell is his problem?"

"Yates wasn't always like he is now. He used to be a noble part of the pack. Before the Colonel died, Yates was being trained like an apprentice. He figured that he would be a shoe-in for alpha when the Colonel passed. But of course, as you know that never happened. My father and Patrick Furnan expressed their desires to lead the pack. Truman knew that his age alone, would negate him from leading the pack. Both my father and Furnan were older and more experienced. He became angry and secretive. Then when I became pack master, he completely lost it. He is two years older than I am, but the pack would not have chosen him. He is still not over it, and I doubt he ever will be.

There have been several fights within the pack either involving Truman or started by him. We have had talks about sending him out of the pack, but no decision has been made. But now he has disobeyed a direct command from me. There is really only one course of action, he will be abjured."

I gasped at the word, _abjured_. I remembered clearly the night, in the witch's house in Shreveport, that Alcide had abjured Debbie Pelt. A momentary pang shot through me as I remembered her face, and the events that followed the night.

"Sookie, are you okay? Sookie?"

Alcide called my name, I was off in my own little world. A flood of memories surfacing, I shook my head and came back to planet Earth.

"Okay, but I still don't understand what all this has to do with me? What did I do to him?" I implored him, after all I kind of had enough on my plate.

"Well, Sookie," he nervously began rubbing the back of his neck, "what it has to do with you is that, well, everyone in the pack knows that I have feelings for you. I like you and I have since that first day in Jackson. I know that you are with Northman now, but I can't give up hope ya know? And Truman figures that if he can get to you, he can hurt me. "

I often wonder when I became such a hot commodity, I didn't even get a glance until just a few years ago. Well except for J.B., who was beautiful but dumb as a box of rocks.

"Alcide, I am flattered. I am sorry that 'we' didn't work out. But I love Eric and I assume that you must have heard about his… well our, situation. You are my friend, but I am sorry that's all." Here I was-again- apologizing to a man because I couldn't love him. Alcide just looked at me.

I was about to stand up, when Alcide's large hand reached out and brought my face to his own. He kissed me passionately, well as passionately as one can with an unwilling participant. His face clouded to disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't. Alcide, I want to be your friend. And I happen to need you right now, but I have chosen Eric. We are together and I intend to stay that way. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I will be patrolling the grounds for a while. If Truman is still here, I want to bring him back today. I really am sorry Sookie."

_Lucky bastard, woman like that and he just lets himself be taken. How convenient._

"That's alright, Alcide. And he had no choice, his maker was there," I said indignantly.

"See you around, Sook." He smiled down at me, kissed me on the cheek and left the studio.

Moments later, I heard a howling from somewhere deep in the pasture.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

After Alcide left, I realized I had very little time before Niall would be arriving. I left the studio and ran inside to catch a quick shower. There was a note on the refrigerator from Amelia:

_Sook, _

_Ran into Shreveport for some spell work ingredients. Will be back before sundown. Was that Alcide's truck in the drive? Anyway, be home soon roomie. Pam says we need to talk. _

_-Amelia_

I showered and put on a black tunic top with embroidered flowers on it. It was one of my favorite pieces to wear. I added a pair of boot-cut jeans and loosely braided my hair into two pigtails before dabbing on a little chap stick and putting on the low top boots Eric bought me last fall.

Just as I was entering the living room, I heard the tell-tale pop that signaled the presence of a faery. I turned to see my great grandfather Niall. I had not seen or heard from him since the days after the Fae war.

"Hello Sookie, my dear. You are well, I see. You asked to see me?"

My grandfather was in Eric's living room, dressed in a dark grey, well tailored suit. His long nearly white hair hung loosely behind him, disguising his pointed ears. I was angry. For months, I had planned exactly what I would say when I saw him—if I ever saw him again. But my anger melted. He was family. I ran to him and melted into his embrace.

"There, there child. Calm yourself. I understand you wish to ask a favor of me?" he said as he led me to the couches in the room.

"Grandfather, I do have a favor to ask of you. But I need to know why you sealed the portals to Fae? Why did we fight Brendan, why did Claudine and her child have to die, and Tray and Bill is so sick, and me being tortured; why did all of that happen if you were just going to do exactly what Brendan wanted in the first place?"

"Child, I only did what I thought was best at the time. I still think that it is right and best, but being the glutton for punishment that I am, I left open a few doors to allow me to check in on you from time to time. I am the only one who knows of these doors and I will take it to my grave. I only wanted to know you, my family. I could not fathom that there would be those who would go to such lengths to discredit me. I have always tried to be fair and just. I am sure that you understand that power comes with risk, as your vampire can attest to that. I have also heard about your troubles. Tell me now, what can I do for you?" His ancient and beautiful face tried to relax but was too tense with concern for me.

"I have decided to become vampire in order to rescue Eric from de Castro and Ocella. I also know that, if I am to survive in the supernatural world that I need to be able to protect myself more efficiently. I have taken bullets and beatings and heartaches. It is a miracle that I am still alive. Has a faery, or a partial faery ever been turned, that you know of? Were there any effects that I should know about?"

"Sookie, when your brother became a were, were there any effects then? You are already a supernatural, you would only be enhancing that. Of course, in Jason's case his was forced and he is still a lesser version of his form. You however, I believe would flourish in a much more positive role. Not that I can tell you that I am thrilled that my great granddaughter wants to become one of the undead. It is still my hope that you will settle down and continue our blood line."

"Niall, you have to admit to yourself that my life is not exactly conducive to raising a child. I used that think that a child and a picket fence would make my life complete but as cheesy as it sounds, he is what makes my life complete. I cannot live without him. "

"I believe then, that you will retain your telepathy and that it may in fact be enhanced. You may possibly clearly hear every type of supernatural being. Of course that is not a given and there is no exact science to establish that. Even with your limited heritage, in the coming years you would have noticed a few other powers that gifted women of our bloodline have enjoyed before, but your turning could very well speed those up."

"What powers, exactly?" I asked. Niall now had my full and undivided attention.

"Well, you should be able to teleport, as I do. You will learn much more quickly than a normal human would. You may develop an ability to cast Fae magic, should you attain this gift the knowledge will be instinctual. Of course, there are thousands of possibilities, I speak only of what others in our line have possessed. And then there are the gifts that all vampires have. In addition to your enhanced senses you may be able to do other things. I would assume they would align with your telepathy.

Then of course, you may develop none of these gifts. But I wouldn't bet on that, not with your blood." He mentally patted himself on the back at this point.

"So, regardless of whether I was ever turned, I would still be getting more powers?" This was interesting, of course my mind was made up—Pam would be turning me—but this definitely added to the mystique of my impending transformation.

"Sookie, what is the favor that you wish from me?" Niall asked me. But my priorities had now changed. I needed time to think over all the new information I had just been given.

"At the time, there is no actual favor, I just needed to ask a few questions. If I come up with something more specific, will I be able to reach you?"

He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and came out with a small box. Inside was a green oval shaped ring. He placed the ring on my right hand, and kissed the stone.

"Sookie, your great grandmother wore this ring. It is how she contacted me when we were unable to be together. I want you to wear it now, and you will always be able to contact me, with only a thought."

He hugged me one more time and turned to go.

"Grandfather, one more thing."

"Hmm?"

"I have made my choice, but I am curious. At the hospital you said the vampire loves you but you didn't specify which one. You did mean Eric, right?"

"My precious child, you have made your choice and I believe that in your heart you know which vampire I was speaking of. But if it will ease your mind to hear the name, I will indulge you. The Northman is a noble man, I trust him with you. Until next time, goodbye."

I watched as my grandfather popped out of sight again, and fell into the couch. I was suddenly exhausted and I drifted off to sleep.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

A/N: I hope this chapter was not too long, but it has set up some important plot points for the future. I am immensely enjoying writing this story. Thank you all for your patience. I promise that the rescue mission will happen soon, but I want to fully develop my story and not miss anything important. Thank you once again for all of your reviews and for sticking with me. You guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**This story now has over 100 reviews. I am deliriously happy—thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I hope that the story will continue to be enjoyed by all of you. I know that I say this nearly every time, but: You guys rock!**

**I wanted to post this chapter a few days ago, but Agatha wanted to tell her story and although Eric and I kept telling her that HE was the main event, she wouldn't listen. So I wrote it, and then scrapped it, and then rewrote it. I hope you like what the three of us finally came up with. **

**Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse. **

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX From Chapter 2:

_"I have a proposition for you that could prove fruitful for us both, and reunite you with your Sookie, I believe her name is."_

_She had my full and undivided attention._

"As I said, this will be a marriage of convenience. I believe that, unfortunately, Felipe may actually feel something for me. In his feeble mind, this may just be an actual marriage. One hundred years attached to him? Even if I must only entertain him once annually, it is not for me. Do you remember my sister Ariadne?"

I did remember her sister. She was a beautiful woman and as close to virtuous as any vampire could get. She and Agatha were biological sisters in their human life and shared the same maker. I had not heard from Ariadne in more than a century.

"I do, Your Majesty. Is she well?" I asked, though her expression belied her answer.

"She met her final death in 1901 at the hands of her then lover. The bastard staked her in her sleep."

"I am truly sorry, Your Highness."

"Eric, when it is just you and I, I implore you to call me Agatha. Please."

"Okay, Agatha. I am sorry for your sister. She was a cunning vampire and a most gracious woman. I hesitate to ask, but is the King her murderer?"

"No, Felipe did not kill her. He may not even know that I had a sister. Ariadne was killed by Victor Madden." Her crystal eyes momentarily flashed red in anger, before a single red tear flowed down her cheek.

She pulled an already stained handkerchief from her clutch and dabbed at the offending tear.

"When I was made Queen of Georgia in 1865, when this country was still in turmoil, Ariadne left me to travel Europe. I would receive news occasionally telling me where she was. The last letter I received told me that she was living in Rome and courting a very affluent vampire who had aspirations of leadership. Ariadne had never hinted that she wished to rule, of the two of us—even in our human lives, I was always described as tenacious and she was grace, personified.

She told me that her lover's name was Victor Madden, a former English aristocrat and that she absolutely adored him. Five months later, a courier—one of my guard's pets—brought me a letter from Cecilia Romano. Cecelia was one of Ariadne's nest mates. She told me that my sister had met her final death at the hands of Victor Madden. Apparently, Ariadne had discovered that Victor was stealing money from one of the many churches. Now, she understood that vampire live by any means necessary, but she would never steal from a holy place.

She should have left and been done with it, but as I said she had invested her heart in Madden. She confronted Victor, told him that she was leaving. He flew into a rage and brought out a stake from nowhere and ended my sister's life. Cecilia witnessed the entire episode. Madden fled into the night and none of them ever heard of him again. She wrote me and several weeks later I travelled to Rome. I retrieved what few belongings of my sister that Madden did not abscond with. One of which was an ornate Cameo choker that I had gifted her.

I found myself unable to linger in Rome, so I came home. Although, I never forgot my lovely sister, the pain eventually became bearable. I continued to rule alone for many years, and then I met Felipe. He had recently taken over Louisiana and Arkansas from Sophie-Anne LeClerq. He told me that he wanted to negotiate a marriage to forge Georgia into the grouping, which would allow me to aid him in governing Arkansas and your state when he was unable.

At first I was hesitant, I have never desired more than my own lot. He implored me to visit Las Vegas and then make my decision. On my first trip here, I met his retinue. He introduced me to Victor. I used that marvelous little database that your friend Compton put together, and discovered that he was indeed the Victor Madden who had staked my sister. I vowed my revenge.

Immediately following the wedding, I will lay claim to his life and as my first official act as Queen of Georgia, Nevada, Arkansas and Louisiana, I will ask that Victor Madden meet his final death by my hand. I have nothing against Felipe; however I understand that you have been brought here against your will. In return for your protection when I pass judgment on Victor Madden, I will not impede your revenge, and I will offer my full protection to you and your bonded."

"Agatha, it would seem that you and I have much more in common than I previously thought." I related the tale of the Fae War and how Victor had kept me from Sookie.

"Although, I would relish the bastard dying by my hand, I will assist you in your mission. On that night, both my Sookie and your sister shall be avenged." I deemed it unnecessary to tell her that her marriage would be short-lived indeed.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

I have been in servitude to Felipe de Castro for nearly a month now, my maker Appius Livius Ocella acting as a retainer of sorts. The king knows that without Appius' command he would already be finally dead. This is not about his need for my labor; this is a mission to embarrass me. He only wishes that his underlings see me in forced service of him. I don't mind, I know that a day will come and soon when he and all of his clowns will be begging me to spare their lives.

On the rare nights when de Castro does not come down to fetch me, Appius calls. He has decided that I will no longer drink True Blood; he says that I must feed from human donors. I held out for three nights, refusing to feed at all. At my age, I knew that I would be fine. However, on the fourth night, my master used those six words that take away my free will.

Appius came to my cell that night with three humans in tow. Each one had been glamoured to within an inch of sanity. He stood outside the silver bars and gestured towards the humans.

"Eric, I have brought—I believe it is called 'takeout' in this country. Which one would you like for the evening?"

"Thank you Master, but I do not thirst," I said to him, unintentional appreciation dripping from my every word. He drew in an unnecessary breath and hissed at me.

"This has gone on long enough, Eric. I will not allow it. _As your maker, I command you to drink._ Now choose, please." If one could be classified as psychotic my master would qualify. He can go from completely rational, almost pleasant to deadly in seconds. But wasn't that the nature of us all?

I surveyed the donors, unable to look away. The first woman was an attractive red-head. She smelled intoxicating; I knew that I would undoubtedly enjoy that one.

The second one was a young male, college age. He licked his lips as I appraised him carefully. Other than the fact that he might enjoy it a little too much, he was also a fine choice.

The last one was the least appealing. He was overweight and his thick black hair was a matted mess. His blood smelled heavily of a recent marijuana usage, and his hygiene left much to be desired. I saw through my maker's test at once. One to tempt, one to satiate and one to repel.

"I will take the last one. Thank you, master." I said as I pointed to the one whose blood reeked. His lips curved into a surprised smile.

"Well, Eric. You have surprised me once again. I would have thought your tastes to run more to the female persuasion. Or even the pretty boy. But this one? You must truly be devoted to the telepath. Well, let's have it then. I desire to watch you feed, my child."

The were guard unlocked the door on my cell and the man walked in. He walked directly over to my cot and sat down. I sluggishly joined him and looked directly at my maker who had acquired a stool to watch my feed.

The boy looked at me and instinctively offered me his neck. With one large hand, I grabbed the other side of his head forcing his skin to pull taut. I was just about to sink my teeth in, my gag reflex taking over, when I was stopped by my master clearing his throat.

"Now, Eric. Are you about to simply plunge your teeth into this man who is so kindly giving you his blood? A little tenderness, please. Here let me show you."

He crooked his little finger at the young man that I had refused. The boy happily skipped over to Appius before sitting on his knee. Ocella turned the boy's face to his and kissed him deeply. Abercrombie hungrily returned the kiss. Afterwards, he offered his throat to the vampire. Appius kissed the bulging vein in the center and ran his tongue across it. The vein surged with life, pounding as the boy's breathing deepened. He let his fangs run out and bit down as he stroked the young man through his skin-tight jeans.

The boy's moans matched Ocella's as he drank deeply, not spilling a single drop. The color was leaving the child's face as Ocella lurched forward in release and his meal did too. Pulling a handkerchief from within his robes, Ocella daintily wiped the corners of his mouth and sent the young man and girl away.

"Now, Eric. It is your turn. Go ahead." He grinned at me and folded his arms across his chest.

I knew that I would be punished for what I was about to do, but I simply could not recreate such a spectacle. I ran my fangs out, still holding the rancid man in my grasp. My eyes never left my maker's as I savagely bit down on the young man's throat. I pulled long and hard until I heard the gurgled strains of the terrified donor. I threw him toward the ground.

"Get out!" I roared at the boy who ran his over-proportioned ass straight up the stairs and never looked back, still trailing blood from my fang marks.

"Eric that was a very bad choice. But I do admire your fire. It stirs something in me that has long lain dormant. I have promised Felipe that, for the time being, I would not use your body. But you are tempting me, my child." He entered the cell and pulled the door shut, his hand encased in a thick glove.

"Just a little taste, for now. And you will enjoy this. Am I understood?" Appius took the seat that my supper had occupied. He leaned into me and brushed his lips across my own. I was repulsed but his command forbade me to not respond to the kiss. My body moved of its own accord, as I reached out and brought his face closer to mine. The kiss lasted for many minutes, and I felt my master become hard again. He broke the kiss and smiling moved away, slightly rubbing his lips.

"Eric, that brings back memories. I cannot wait until this arrangement is over and you and I are together again. I can tell by your fervor that you enjoyed that as well." My fervor? His despicable command.

I glared defiantly at him, the man's tainted blood flowing through my body and actually dulling my senses. Appius was not amused and I could have cared less.

"You will be collected in a few minutes to meet with Her Majesty. Felipe is out of town and she is working on their ceremony which is to be held soon. Clean yourself up and be ready to go."

I retained eye contact with my maker as I watched his long robes trail up the stairs.

Shards of glass flew through the air around my fist as I destroyed the simple mirror over the sink. Seven years of bad luck, eh? Good thing I am not a superstitious man.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

True to his word, ten minutes later I was approached to leave for Regenta's meeting. I sat on my cot, picking the last shards of glass from my hand as John Quinn came to retrieve me. I laughed low in my chest.

"Well, good evening Tiger. I am surprised they would send you down here all by yourself. After last time and all."

"Shut the fuck up, Northman. Your precious maker is not here, now is he?"

"Quinn, you are an amazing fighter. But you are no match for me, and you know it. I will follow you. But understand that your day is coming, boy." As I left my cell, I stood and faced him. Our eyes were inches from each other. He is not a small man, but I knew I was more intimidating. He used the only weapon he was sure about. His mouth.

"That's cool, Bloodsucker. I'll remember that this weekend when I show up on Sookie's porch and when I wake up in her bed the next morning."

Rage blinded me, I turned to see the large were guard waiting by the cell. Looking back at Quinn, I growled. He threw that hairless head back and laughed. When he was facing me again, I slammed my own head into his. He began to bleed profusely, my own forehead splitting from the impact but already healing. He was just about to hit me, when the guard interjected.

"Mr. Quinn, let me take him up to Ms. Regenta. I don't want you in trouble with de Castro again. No one has to know about this."

"Fine, Ewan. This ain't over bloodsucker, not by a long shot. "

I followed the were silently up the stairs, unable to deny the infectious grin from spreading across my face. The guard chose to speak when we reached the top of the stairs. He spoke so quietly that most could not hear, but I understood him perfectly.

"Don't think for a fucking moment that I am on your side, you parasite. I hate you bastards and wish every single one of you would meet the sun. But I don't take kindly to trash talk about any one's woman. Even if they are fucking a dead guy. Quinn should have kept his mouth shut."

"I can respect that. Thank you," I replied. I didn't give a damn about his personal feelings toward me, but he had stopped me from killing the were tiger, which could have poised potential problems. We stopped at the same double doors as the first night of my imprisonment. The door opened and Agatha Regenta was alone in the room.

"Leave us," she ordered the were.

"But your Majesty, would you like me to stay until your regular guards can get here?"

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself. Now leave us, I will not ask you again." She let her fangs descend and the guard took off.

"Eric, hurry inside. We have much to discuss."

She closed and locked the double doors.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

Tonight, Agatha Regenta was not wearing her signature suit. She stood before me in dark washed boot cut jeans, black high heels in which augmented her natural height until she was nearly eye to eye with me, and a sleeveless black top with some sort of floral decoration.

She walked to the end of the table and grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Wallace, Brooks." She commanded into the hand-held device.

"Yes your Majesty?" rang back a strong, male voice.

"I need you at the door of the conference room. No one is to enter, on pain of death. Do you understand?"

"We will be there momentarily, no one will disturb you."

She replaced the device and turned to me, a brilliant smile taking the place of the all business expression she had previously worn.

"Eric. How are you? I know that you have been treated wretchedly. I am sorry, I have no power to stop this foolishness."

"I understand, Agatha. You need not concern yourself with my woes. I can handle myself. How may I be of assistance to you this evening?" I asked her, keen to hear her game plan.

"Well Eric, a strategist I am not. I have devised a simple plan for the ceremony and Victor's demise. I wish to get your insight as the time to the celebration draws near."

She repeated to me that the ball was schedule for All Hallows Eve and would be a masquerade ball. She had scheduled many forms of entertainment in order to drag the evening out as long as possible. The actual wedding ceremony would not take place until midnight and then her impromptu tribunal would be held. She wanted Victor to meet the sun the following morning, she wanted his death to be slow and painful. You have to love a methodical woman.

Her plan was sound, but her timing was atrocious. I reworked the schedule for her to allow the timing to make more sense. I included enough time that I would be able to tend to de Castro for myself.

"Agatha, I need to ask you a favor. I will be in your debt."

"What is it Northman? You are my old friend, for you I will do anything." She smiled tenderly at me, before waving me on to continue.

"I need to get word to my bonded and let her know that I am alive and well."

"I have been told that your bond is most extraordinary and unlike most blood bonds that occur, that it is stronger. Would your bond not convey your well-being to her?" she tested me.

"Yes, it would. However, my bonded does have her human emotions and I need to appeal to those. I need to tell her…. I must…" I did not know how to word my needs to the Queen.

"You need to tell her that you love her? You want to check into her safety?" she raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are men find so afraid to express a little emotion?"

I smirked at her. I, Eric Northman, am afraid of nothing.

She must have read something in my face, because she began to laugh.

"Eric, write a letter. I will see, myself that it is delivered as soon as possible. One of my day people will arrange to have it mailed tonight, priority. Will that suit you?" she asked, placing her head atop her folded hands. I had to smile. It is rare that I trust anyone, but I trusted Agatha.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, then. Do not worry, the doors will remain locked. My guards, Wallace and Brooks are at your disposal. I believe that my dinner is waiting en suite, I will return shortly." She gathered her binders and notes, and in a most un-vampire gesture she touched my shoulder momentarily before exiting the room.

I finished my letter and sealed the envelope, just as the doors opened wide. I turned my head, expecting to see Agatha.

Victor Madden, walked into the room like he owned the place, and I hastily jammed the letter into to my pocket. Apparently, he did not see because he informed me of my next assignment.

"There you are Northman. Felipe is not here, we have a group of Fellowship lunatics staging an impromptu protest on the casino floor. The patrons have been evacuated and there is no doubt the police are on their way. I need you to follow me to the floor and help to get the situation under control before there are any _unfortunate casualties_." He actually smoothed his moustache when he said this, like some sort of dime-story villain.

"Alright, Victor. Will you inform the Queen of my absence?" I rose and walked toward the door.

"I am sure that she will figure it out. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum out there will no doubt inform her." He pointed towards Wallace and Brooks, earning hisses from the massive vampire guards.

"And Eric, don't try anything stupid. I will have my eye on you tonight."

_As I will have mine on you, Victor. _I thought as I followed him from the conference room.

XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX

A/N: Yes, you will get to see what he wrote in his letter. Thanks to the Fellowship of the Sun, the letter has to wait a bit but she will receive it soon.

I am thinking of continuing the next chapter with Eric. There is more plot development coming from Vegas. Also, I am also mapping out some multi-character chapters.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a monster to write. I have had a few personal messages asking me to hurry up with Eric, but I really want to develop the story line. Do not worry, our Viking will be kicking ass and taking names soon. As will all of our characters.

As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for sticking with me. Each time I post, I am so nervous hoping that you all will like what I have put out there. You all are amazing. Let's see what is happening on the main floor of the Hotel de Sangre.

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse. I will just take AS and EN.

XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX

EPOV

We left the meeting room and caught the next elevator going down. The scene when the doors opened was surreal.

Hundreds of members of the Fellowship of the Sun were gathered on the main floor of the casino amid slot machines and gambling tables, bearing signs and raising hell.

_Vamps Die. God Laughs._

_Sino-AIDS isn't a disease. It's a cure. _

_God Will Judge You!_

Men, women and even children were gathered protesting our very existence.

"Kill them all!" Victor hissed to the guards and me.

"What the hell, Victor? You can not kill all of these humans. Think of what that will do for our image. This is why we have to deal with these fuckers in the first place. They want someone to fight. They want to be made into god-damned martyrs." I tried to reason with Madden. Was he fucking insane?

"Northman have you gone soft for these meat bags? The King is not here and as his second I will be the one making decisions here tonight. You will keep your mouth shut and not interfere. "

"I can assure you that I bear no love for these humans," especially that Newlin fuck, I thought, "Victor, I can hear the sirens already. The police have been notified. They will be here any minute. We need to get this crowd settled down and the situation under control."

He turned and put his porky little finger in my face, moments from losing it.

"You run a tiny, fucking portion of Louisiana and a shitty-ass bar in Shreveport and you think that you know how best to handle a situation like this? Stand down, Northman!"

"Actually, Victor, in Felipe's absence I was placed in charge tonight. These people will not be injured. You stand down, Victor." Agatha was descending the lobby stairs, having just caught the end of the conversation.

"The police are on their way. We need to diffuse this situation as quickly as possible."

She turned to the crowd and called for the attention of the onlookers. Surprisingly, the crowd quieted.

"I am Agatha Regenta. Who is the leader of your organization? I would like to have a word—only a word, with your leader."

The crowd parted and who should walk to the forefront of the group but Steve Newlin. He was the leader of the Fellowship in Dallas that had tried to kill Sookie. An involuntary growl escaped my throat and I earned a look from Agatha.

"I am the leader of this group, you whore of Satan!" Steve Newlin, bible in hand approached her.

"Sir, I do not wish to lose any of my people tonight or those of my fiancé. And I hold no ill will towards your people. I ask that you kindly leave the facilities and this need go no further."

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, you bloodsucking demoness! It's not likely. You are unnatural, unholy, and unworthy to walk amongst God's chosen—the human race. " He said to her and then turned to his adoring audience for support.

The resulting applause was deafening even to my vampire ears.

"Mr. Newlin, you are of course free to your opinion. As I have stated before, I hold no ill will to you all and I hope that one day all races, even humans and vampires can live together in harmony. "

"Harmonize this bitch!" Steve Newlin splashed Holy Water upon the head of Agatha Regenta.

Immediately Wallace and Brooks leapt from behind her, swords drawn ready for battle. Newlin's face went ghostly white at what should have been his impending death. But Agatha simply smiled and waved the two guards away.

She smiled most graciously at Mr. Newlin and reached into the neckline of her shirt and returned with a golden cross on a chain.

"We are not so different you and I, Mr. Newlin. I too am a devoted follower of the One God. I hope that one day you will not misinterpret his words as you do now."

It was then that Agatha Regenta amazed us all. She looked up and after catching the attention of Steve Newlin and locking eyes with the zealot, she proceeded to glamour the entire crowd. I have never in over a thousand years seen a vampire who could glamour more than one person at a time. Here Agatha held the attention of well over a hundred people.

"Mr. Newlin, you and your people will disperse immediately. You will go home—tonight. You will never again step foot in this casino and none of your people will attempt to harm any of my people tonight. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes ma'am. We will be leaving tonight. We will never return. May the Peace of God be with you, Ms. Regenta." Steve Newlin dreamily answered the vampires with the look of a hypnotized man on his face.

"And likewise to you and yours, Mr. Newlin." She placed her hand into Newlin's and led him gently toward the door, with his entire congregation following their leader.

The police showed up as the last of the Fellowship was leaving the lobby. There were two officers, one human and one vampire. Agatha greeted them warmly at the door.

"Officers, thank you so much for arriving so quickly. My fiancé is out of town on business tonight and I felt it prudent to call you. It turns out it was nothing. A group of individuals simply wanted to exercise their First Amendment rights. No harm, no foul."

The human officer was clearly relieved as she removed her hand from the stake holder next to her gun. The vampire officer was dumbfounded as we all were after seeing what Regenta had just done. They wanted to ask some questions and she directed them to Victor, claiming that she wanted to go back to her room to rest.

"Victor, darling. Would you mind assisting these officers? You can take them into the bar. Anything you want is on the house. Once again thank you for all of your assistance." She turned and smiled at me before once again ascending the stairs and disappearing.

XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX

After pointing the two police officers to the bar, Victor turned around to glare at me.

"Falkland, Ingram," Victor directed to two of his bodyguards," please escort Northman to his cell."

Complying with orders, the larger of the two Falkland, approached me first. He reached up and grabbed me by the back of the neck. I spun around, fangs down and grabbed the younger vampire by the throat holding him several feet in the air.

"Never put your hands on me. Ever." The guard dangled in my grip, too weak to fight back. Ingram, the smaller guard simply looked on in fear. I gave him a glance, just to see if he wanted to start something with me. He shook his head no.

"Eric, please put my guard down," Victor stuttered, obviously in fear. I ignored him and continued to hold Falkland in front of me.

"You need to correct your man, Madden." I was seething with rage. Appius and de Castro held me here against my will, but I would be damned if one of Victor's little 'guards' was going to manhandle me.

"Falkland, you will refrain from touching the Northman. Lead him to his cell and return to your post."

I threw the young vampire to the ground, straightened my shirt and led the way to the elevator without another word.

XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX

It was some hours later, that I detected the presence of my Master outside of my cell.

"Eric, I hear you have been a bad boy tonight," Appius chuckled at me.

"I am sorry Master, but Victor has been deliberately provoking me and I was manhandled by his guards." I immediately replied, overcome with involuntary shame.

"Oh, I am not angry with you My Child. I hate that little fuck, Victor. You will not be punished for the likes of him. I will ask you, however, to direct future complaints to me. "

No matter how I despised him, I was elated that my master was defending me.

"The King wanted to speak to you face to face, but was unfortunately detained. I promised to provide my services for him tonight. Eric, tell me what happened tonight when the protestors came."

I had already decided that I would not speak of what I had witnessed Agatha do. If she wanted to confess to that gift, it would be on her own terms. Instead, I told him that Agatha glamoured the leader and the group followed.

He looked as if he did not believe me completely, but he dropped the situation. For a few awkward moments we just looked at each other, before we realized that we were not alone.

Coming down the stairs with a pile of clothes, was John Quinn. I guess the little kitty just can't learn his lesson.

"Tiger, what are you doing down here? You are not coming to provoke my child again, I trust." Appius leered at Quinn, who gulped clearly remembering the last time he had faced the ancient vampire.

"No. His majesty requested someone to bring down fresh clothes to Northman. I was just preparing to leave on my vacation and I volunteered to bring down the clothes. That's all vamper, don't worry."

"Fine, then. But do not dawdle. Deposit the clothes and then leave. Eric, I have Sunset waiting in my suite. I will check in with you tomorrow night."

"Good Evening, Master," I bowed my head slightly to his exiting figure.

"Hahaha, good evening master," Quinn mocked me in a ridiculous little voice.

"It makes me so fucking happy every time I see you behind those bars. Damn, it is just a wonderful feeling." He threw the pile of clothes through the bars and pulled over a chair from the corner.

"Tiger, are you going to watch me change then? I have had my doubts about you from the start, but I thought you wanted people to think you a heterosexual." I raised my eyebrow at him, as I removed my shirt.

"Oh, you got jokes, Northman? That's good, that's good. No buddy, I am strictly into women. And I plan on being into one particular woman very soon." He was leaning back, with his hands behind his head.

"You should tread carefully, kitten. You are beginning to piss me off." I spat, moving as close as I dared to the silver bars.

"Yep, catching a plane in about an hour and half, for Shreveport," he said glancing at the cheap watch on his wrist. "I have a rental car already booked at the airport there. I will wait until morning to go to Sookie though, I can do that ya know? Without becoming a crispy critter."

How many times tonight must I get my ire up? Why couldn't they all just leave me the fuck alone? I realized that playing into his banter was exactly what he wanted. Pragmatic as always, I decided to fight words with words.

"Quinn, what makes you think that Sookie would ever entertain being with you again? Oh and are you bringing Mommy and Sissy with you?" I looked at him and smirked. His face reddened with the last remark.

"You keep my mother and sister out of this, you son-of-a-bitch." He had leapt up and was in fight mode.

"Down, pussy cat. I only thought you had forgotten why she left you in the first place." I smirked at him, though the idea that he might see Sookie tomorrow made me physically ill.

"I have not forgotten. But you are not really in a place to put her first either. Now are ya?"

"Quinn, it would be in your best interest to stay far, far away from Sookie. I…"

He cut me off. The little, furry bastard cut me off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Big, bad Viking gonna huff and puff and blow my house down. Can it Northman. You do know that as soon as he is finished with you, de Castro is gonna kill you, right? Oh and Daddy Bloodsucker too. Yep, two pieces of wood and it's all over. In fact, he has offered to let me do you. And quite frankly, I can't wait." He sneered the last part at me.

I gave him a warning growl and instinctively crouched down, ready to fight.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have a plane to catch. Hey, would you like me to deliver a message to Sookie for you? " he leaned forward, feigning interest.

I glared defiantly at him and then smiled.

"Tiger, if you do see Sookie, I have a feeling she will have her own message for you. I am not worried."

And I wasn't. I could feel, through the bond, that she truly did love me. Sookie is, above all else, loyal. I had nothing to fear from John Quinn. Although, he had loads to fear from me when the time was right.

He shrugged and smirked at me, but his face wore a subtle expression of anxiety.

I turned my back on him and walked to my window, where I resumed my star-gazing pattern of each night. For a short while, I heard nothing but then the shape-shifter turned and left.

I could hold in my rage no longer. The need to break something took over and I felt obliged to feed its urgency.

XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXXXX XX

A/N: Big Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. I want to take a moment to tell all the winners of the Deadpan Contest Congratulations, especially my girl **VampLover1**!

I am sorry there is so much time between updates. My summer school schedule started the other day and it has been pandemonium, but I will try to make up for it.

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Your reviews are amazing. I have been so inspired, I pulled out my original novel that I am writing the other day and was outlining like a mad woman. All of my characters are inching closer to the Big Day. We will go back and see our girls next.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you guys so much for all your wonderful reviews. I have been planning this chapter for a few days now, but I have been coming home from work feeling like death warmed over. Feeling a little less zombified tonight so here is chapter ten. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

This chapter is mostly Quinn's surprise for Sookie. There will be very little from his actual POV and the girls will be having a little fun too. Once again thanks for sticking with me, babes.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

He was already aggravated that he had to endure not only the embarrassment of a full post-9/11 body check at McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas but that their flight had not one but two layovers. The last of which saw him sitting at Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport (DFW) for four and a half hours.

His plans to surprise Sookie early in the morning were now diminished. It was nearly three in the afternoon when he walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill. A little too close to sunset for his taste, but Northman was locked up in Vegas and from what he heard Compton was as sick as a dog. He smiled to himself.

He knew that the owner, Sam Merlotte, knew he was there. Shifters have an excellent sense of smell. Many heads popped up at his appearance, it is not often that a hulk of a man such as himself strolls into a hick town bar.

He took in a deep breath as he approached the bar. She had been here and recently. Sam stood quietly drying glasses, never taking his eyes off the were tiger.

"Hello, Quinn. Been a long time since we've seen you in these parts. How ya doing?" Merlotte asked him with a wary edge to his voice.

"Just on vacation. Thought I would stop by, have a beer."

He knew that Sam knew he was lying. Despite this, Sam poured him a glass of Budweiser from the tap. He decided to make small talk with the shifter. Sam was known for his quiet intelligence so he would have to tread carefully.

"So, how are things in Bon Temps?" He asked as he took a long pull from the icy beer.

"Good. And in your neck of the woods?" Sam asked.

Any stranger could tell this "friendly banter" was tense and forced.

"You know how it is. Business is booming for E(E)E."

The two men exchanged a silent stare, before Quinn slowly scanned the bar.

"She's ain't here, Quinn. She's got the day off. " Sam told him as it was obvious what he was looking for.

"Oh well then, I'll just go over to her house. Thanks for the beer," the tiger stood to leave, throwing a five dollar bill on the bar.

Before Quinn had taken five steps, Sam piped up.

"She ain't there either." He was smiling hugely now.

"Alright, Merlotte. Let's quit playing games. Where the hell is she?"

"Leave her be Quinn, she's with Northman now. It would be best for all involved if you just moved on."

"Really, Merlotte? Is that what you think? The voice of reason aren't ya? What you don't know is that she isn't as "with" that bloodsucker as you think." He poked his large index finger into Sam's plaid covered chest.

Sam was visibly pissed now.

"Quinn, please remember that you aren't the only one that can pull a tiger out of a hat here. Also, this is a family establishment. I will ask you to leave my bar, immediately!"

"This ain't over Merlotte. You and me—just you wait!"

Quinn huffed enraged out of the bar.

Sam chuckled and continued wiping glasses. "Looking forward to it, Quinn."

In all the commotion, no one noticed the tall red-headed man stealthily leave the bar.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Quinn walked out of the bar his fists clenched so tightly that they hurt. He wanted to punish something or somebody. At last his eyes laid on the handicapped parking sign post in front of a ludicrously painted van of electric blue with a giant tiger painted on the side. Just as his large hand wrapped around the pole about to rip if from its concrete base, a voice cleared somewhere near him.

He turned, expecting to see Merlotte. This soon, well okay, come and get some shifter.

Instead he came face to face with a man almost as big as himself. The red-haired stranger stuck out his hand to Quinn.

"Truman Yates, werewolf, formerly of Alcide Herveaux's pack. I think I know something that you want to know."

Quinn was intrigued. He grasped the man's hand and gave it a hearty shake.

"John Quinn."

"Oh, your reputation precedes you Quinn. So, I couldn't help but overhear that you are looking for Sookie Stackhouse. I happen to know where the little bitch is staying."

"Don't call her a bitch. I really want your information but not enough to keep from impaling your sorry ass on that sign post."

"Whatever man. All you guys seem so hung up on her. Little too curvy for me, anyway."

Quinn raised his eyebrow. He was not amused. Sookie would be his woman in a very short time. This fucker was pushing his luck.

The wolf seemed to sense the fragility of his situation because he immediately stopped.

"Can you take me there?" Quinn asked, calming now.

"Five thousand dollars," the wolf responded.

Quinn just laughed at the redneck. He made more than that is a week in Vegas working for de Castro. Of course he didn't carry that much cash on him. He explained as much to Yates, who agreed to let him direct deposit the sum. After phoning his bank and confirming the transfer, they were on their way.

"So, Quinn. You are like a star in the shifter world. You could have any woman you want, you probably have to turn down more pussy than a porn star. Why do you want the little bar maid?" Yates asked, ignoring the coolness from the purple eyes.

Quinn drove, they agreed that Yates would shift and leave. It wasn't long before they were pulling up at the unassuming farmhouse. He immediately recognized Sookie's old car in the drive.

"Well, Yates, thanks man. I can take it from here."

The man quickly transformed and loped off into the woods.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

QPOV

I was nervous. I killed the ignition in my truck and gave the large, red wolf running through the pasture one last fleeting glance. I felt like I had just made a deal with the devil, but oh well at least I would see Sookie soon.

My boots made contact with the gravel driveway and I easily closed my truck door, no need to startle anyone.

What a dolt! Here I was, about to see Sookie for the first time since the takeover and I didn't even bring a gift. I quickly glanced around and discovered a wild rose bush not too far into the tree line. Quickly, I gathered a half dozen roses in my big hands and attempted to remove most of the thorns.

I took the short staircase to the porch two steps at a time and rang the doorbell. Glancing down, I saw a doormat that read _välkomnande_. What the fuck did that mean?

Impatient, I pushed the doorbell again. I could hear footsteps inside, so I knew that someone was home.

"Just a second. Really who is calling all the way out here?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice from inside the residence, but it wasn't Sookie.

Finally the door opened and I was face to face with Amelia Broadway, the witch from New Orleans.

"Hello, Amelia. Is Sookie here?" She gasped and slammed the door in my face.

After a moment of initial shock, I raised my hand and knocked on the door. I could hear more than one person in the house now. The door opened once again. I could smell Sookie, time to think happy thoughts.

"Quinn, what a—surprise. What are you doing here?" Sookie asked as she opened the door.

"Well, I am on vacation and I wanted to see my favorite girl. How ya doing, babe?" I smiled at her. God, she really is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Fuck that vampire.

I picked her up and pulled her into a huge hug, spinning her on the porch. Something was different.

She was as curvaceous as ever but the softness of her arms was now replaced by hard muscles. That wasn't the only thing that was hard. Her blue eyes were full of questions, but she did not forget her manners and invited me in.

"Wow, Quinn. Won't you please come in? Would you like a glass of tea?" She said all of this in under a minute.

"Sure, Sookie. Thanks. Amelia, I am sorry if I startled you. It is nice to see you as well."

"Yeah, hi Quinn," the witch responded before walking out of the room. Just as well, I wanted to be alone with Sookie anyway.

"So Quinn, what have you been up to?" she asked as she handed me a glass of sweet iced tea.

"Well, I've been working a lot. Since the takeover, the King has had me working on some pretty heavy stuff. Of course, he doesn't fit me into everything. I always feel like he is hiding something from me, but I guess vamps and weres won't ever fully trust one another. We've been getting a lot of human events too. We had Donnie and Marie and the Lion King. There was a show called Zumanity, part of Cirque de Soleil. Those guys are freaking amazing! So, I've been pretty busy. How about you?" I finished, hoping that I had not thrown up any flags.

"I'm still working for Sam and I've been helping Bill out a lot. You've probably heard he's a little under the weather right now. And Eric and I have been dating." She took a sip of her tea.

She was baiting me, hoping to catch a thought of Northman. Brick wall, brick wall, think of a brick wall.

"Hmm. I was hoping to hear that you had dumped the bloodsucker by now. That is interesting…" I hedged.

"No, I'm sorry Quinn. You will always hold a special place in my heart, but I love Eric. By the way, did you check in with Eric before you came here? I wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

Damn it. She was on to me. Ok, time for some defensive maneuvers.

"Nope. And I don't plan on it either. Sorry, babe, don't want to ruffle any feathers but I don't think that I should have to answer to 'Sheriff' Eric."

"Alright, Quinn. Ya know it is good to see you again. I can keep a secret. Hey, are you hungry?"

Maybe I was wrong, maybe she really didn't see through me. This was nice.

"Sure, babe. I can always eat." I smiled and stood to take off my jacket. I pulled the sleeves down extra slow, making sure to give her an adequate look at the goods. She wanted me once, she could again.

"Well, Amelia and I were gonna throw some steaks on the grill out back. We're waiting for one of our other girlfriends to get here. You wanna get the meat out of the fridge? I'm just gonna go wash up."

"No problem, babe."

I was feeling pretty good about my current state of affairs. I found my way to the kitchen and there was indeed a plate of the prettiest steaks I've ever seen in the refrigerator. I placed them on the countertop, drained the last of the tea from my glass and began to wash my hands in the sink.

And then I hit the floor.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

~Sookie ,Amelia and Pam~

"How much of that shit did you put in the tea, Amelia?" I asked my friend as we surveyed an unconscious Quinn lying on Eric's kitchen floor.

"Well, it's been years since I used it. The doctor prescribed me to take five milligrams when needed. I would always take one pill and it put me right out. I figured that Quinn has to be on the heavier side of 250…" Amelia answered nervously.

"How many did you give him?" I was freaking out, after all we didn't want to kill the asshole.

"Ten, okay? I crushed up ten of them and put it in the glass of tea you gave him. Oh shit, Sookie what are we gonna do?"

Oh, good. Now Amelia was freaking out. I had no choice, I had to call poison control.

"Poison control, what can I do for you?" came the voice of a bored operator.

"Um, yes. My,um, neighbor—I just found my neighbor passed out in his house. He had a bottle of pills lying next to him that says Zalepon/Sonata. He is visually impaired, and I think he took too many. What do I do?"

"Alright, calm down ma'am. How many pills you think he took?"

"Well, the prescription was filled on the eighth and today is the twenty-eighth so ten maybe." I was really getting good at this lying thing.

"You think he took ten pills. How old is he, ma'am?"

"About 31."

"And around about how much does he weigh?" the operator asked.

"He is a pretty big guy, I would guess 250 or 260."

"Is he relatively fit?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, he is in real good shape. He don't smoke and I have never seen him drink."

"Okay, I have looked up the information for that prescription. Studies have shown that doctors have prescribed up to 60 milligrams at a time. Given his weight, I don't think that you should have a problem. Can you grab his wrist and tell me if you feel a pulse?"

"Yes. His pulse is strong, and steady."

"Well, he is gonna be out for a while but he should be fine. Make sure he drinks plenty of water when he wakes up. Watch him and if his pulse slows or he starts having seizures or something call an ambulance. Have a nice day."

The dial tone rang into my ear.

"Quinn isn't going to die—yet. Now we just have to wait until Pam gets up so we can move his big, heavy ass."

"Oh, I heard my name. But I also heard about a heavy ass and since mine is divine and Amelia's is mine, we must be talking about Sookie." Pam appeared in the kitchen at just the right time.

"Bitch." I playfully replied.

"So what are our plans tonight and what smells like stray cat in here?" she asked. As she walked around the corner, she pulled up short.

"Oh, hello kitty. Sookie, Amelia, why is there a dead were tiger in my master's kitchen?" she coolly asked.

"Pam, he's not dead you know that. And well, he showed up today unexpectedly and we kind of drugged him. We need to ask him some questions. " Amelia's nerve had worn off slightly. She kissed Pam, while I politely turned away. Jealousy overwhelmed me. I wondered if Eric could feel that so far away.

"Is there somewhere here we could put him till he wakes up? Where he can't get away?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well of course, we can take him up to the attic. There is plenty of space up there and I believe a cat carrier."

Fine, we all looked down at Quinn's hulking figure. Should we draw straws?

"Okay, okay. I will pick it up. But the next time you drug a man, can you at least make sure they are more manageable? If I break a nail, picking his stinking ass up off…" her diatribe faded as she lifted Quinn under his armpits and drug him toward the hallway where Amelia had opened the door and lowered the ladder.

She gracefully backed up the steps to the attic, while poor Quinn's head hit every rung. She stopped to smile with each dull thud.

"Okay, Pam. Let's stop playing, shall we?" I scolded, although he totally deserved it. Who just shows up without calling first? Oh yeah, every single Supe in the world. Hasn't anyone heard of Southern hospitality?

When we were all finally in the attic, Pam threw Quinn's now limp body into a menacing looking chair in the farthest part of the room. There were straps on the arm rests and straps at the ankles. Pam took great pleasure in tightening the restraints on the were tiger's limbs.

"There, kitty is all safe and strapped in. Now, what?"

"Now, we wait for him to wake up. Then we get some answers." I told my friends.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

We went down to the kitchen and proceeded to cook our steaks. While preparing the meal, I noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. It was Sam.

_Sook, pick up the phone. Come on. Okay, Quinn was here today. I didn't tell him where you were but he's sneaky. You call me if you need me. _

I really need to check that thing more often.

The evening continued in a pleasant way, we cooked our steaks and waited for Quinn to wake up. Finally after nearly four hours, we heard movement upstairs. We ascended the ladder to the attic, with Pam in the lead.

Quinn's head was drooping and swaying slightly. Oblivious to his restraints, he began frantically searching for me as he regained control of his faculties.

"Sookie, Sookie where are you?" he called anxiously.

"Quinn, calm down. I'm right here." I snapped my fingers in his direction.

"Sookie? What the hell is this?" he asked, as he finally registered what was happening to him. He struggled to free himself from the straps at his hands and feet.

"I wouldn't count on that, tiger. You still have those lovely drugs in your system and I tied you down pretty well. Just stay put!" Pam quipped in her bored voice.

"Fuck you leech! Sookie, let me out of this chair right now. What are you doing?"

"I will let you out. But I have some questions to ask you first. Will you answer my questions?" I asked him, pulling a chair up to sit in front of him.

"You did this? You drugged me and tied me up, and you think I am answering questions? I always hoped that those vamps wouldn't get to you, but apparently they did. You are just as ruthless as they are."

"Don't tell me about ruthless, John Quinn. I know why you are here, and it won't work. I am Eric's now. And speaking of Eric, I want to know what de Castro is doing with him. I know you are in on it. "

"Fuck you, Sookie. You are dead to me."

I reared back my hand and slapped him hard enough to draw blood. He bellowed in pain.

"Oh, that hurt didn't it? Notice anything different about little Sookie, do you? I've had enough of all of you Supes running over me, stealing from me, and generally fucking with my life. It's over, do you hear me? Now you will tell me what I want to know, or I'll let Pam drain your furry ass right here and right now."

He began laughing the maniacal laugh of someone who knows he's been caught.

"You want to know what is happening? Okay, de Castro has Northman locked up in a cage. He is going to marry that chick from Georgia, who is pretty hot for a vampire, and then he is going to kill your precious bloodsucker. And up until tonight I was elated, because I thought that I could come in and clean up the pieces of your broken heart. But I'm glad because I don't want Northman's sloppy seconds."

I hit him again.

"Where is he being held? Is it in Vegas?"

Silence, Quinn was trying his best not to be heard.

"Pam, can you glamour his ass? I am not ready for him to die tonight and I don't want de Castro's little bitch running to tell him he saw me.

Pam walked in front of Quinn and tried to get his attention. It wasn't working. He was fighting her tooth and nail.

All of a sudden, his giant head whipped up facing Pam, his eyes wide open as if they were being held in place by unseen hands. I turned to look at Amelia who was muttering some type of incantation under her breath. This maneuver left Pam free to cast her glamour.

"Quinn, you will tell Sookie anything that she asks you to tell her. You will not fight her. You will not insult any of us here or my master. Do you understand me, Quinn? When we are done you will get in your truck and go home. You will not remember anything that happened tonight. Nod your head if this is sinking in."

Quinn looked at her as if she was the only being in the universe. He nodded his head in a lolling manner.

"Quinn, where is the King holding Eric at?" I asked him, keeping my voice soft and gentle.

"He is in Las Vegas at the Hotel de Sangre in a cell in the basement," he answered me, like a child.

"Good boy. And what is de Castro planning on doing?" I continued.

"The King is going to marry Agatha Regenta on Halloween. It is a costume ball. I am not sure what his immediate plans are for Northman, but I know that he plans on killing him and his maker."

"Is Eric okay? Has he been hurt?" I queried.

"Just his pride. He is physically okay. I don't like that vampire, Sookie."

"I know Quinn. But you need to lay off of him, or very bad things could happen to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, I'm done with him. Let's get him out to his truck. Is he still under the glamour Pam?" I asked as I began to loosen his restraints.

"Until I release him." Pam said.

"Well, hold him until we can get him into the truck."

We led the massive man out of the attic, through the house and out into the yard. Pam took him to the truck, just in case he snapped out of it.

Amelia and I stood on the porch and watched as Quinn started his truck and obediently drove away. It wasn't until she was on the front porch that we noticed all of Quinn's clothes clutched in Pam's arms.

"Pam! Did you send him away naked?" I asked, fighting back a fit of giggles. Amelia stood with both hands clapped to her mouth, pure joy stamped across her face.

"Yes, he is for a rude surprise when he gets home. I surely hope he doesn't get stopped." she feigned a worried look.

She dumped all the clothes in the trash can and began to walk inside.

"Come on , girls. Let's go inside. These fucking mosquitoes will drain you dry."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

A/N: I am so sorry it took me a while to update. I hope to get another chapter out in a day or two. Thank you for sticking with me. I have been watching the new season of True Blood and have a whole new love for Pam, they really could not have cast her better.

So, please review. I hope I didn't ruffle any feathers with this chapter but I felt like cocky Quinn needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow! You guys really do rock! So, I promise that action is on its way. I cannot believe the level of interest in this story. I had some spare time today while my Summer School kids were taking a test and I outlined most of this chapter, told from multiple viewpoints.

I own nothing Sookieverse, except my Eric ringtone and wallpaper… Charlaine Harris owns it all.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

They were scarcely in the living room when there was a knock on the door. All three women turned and looked at the closed door. The incessant knocking continued.

"Come on, Sookie. Let me in, these mosquitoes are on the warpath," came Bill's drawl from the porch.

The three women all let out a breath of relief, before Sookie walked to the door to allow Bill to enter.

"Bill, sorry. We thought you were Quinn," Sookie said immediately.

Bill's fangs dropped at the sound of the were tiger's name. His hands curved into a fighting position.

"What was that bastard doing here? Did you he hurt you—any of you?" Bill asked.

"At ease, soldier. We took care of him and sent him on his way," Pam interjected.

"Yeah, naked!" Amelia blurted out, still amused.

"Naked? Sookie…?" he asked alarmed , confused and disgusted.

"Yeah, long story. We got some details out of him. De Castro is marrying some queen from Georgia on Halloween at a costume ball. They are holding Eric at Hotel de Sangre in the basement."

"Yes that is what I came to report to you tonight. I have spoken with Eric, he asked me to give you this."

Bill handed her a folded envelope with _Sookie_ written across the front in Eric's handwriting. She took in a breath and wiped a tear from her eyes before shoving the envelope into her jeans pocket.

"Well, we need to get this show on the road. Pam, you can turn me tonight. We need to go get Eric…" Sookie blurted out.

"Sookie, I know that you want to save him. I assure you, he is handling himself. We can't just go in there like gangbusters. We need a plan. I suggest you allow me to go back and do some recognizance work. "

"Bill! You can't go in there. They'll recognize you and in your condition they will kill you. I can't…"

"Sookie, believe me, I know. I know someone—whom we can trust—that might be able to get inside the casino. Please just trust me, stay with Pam. Go ahead and make your plans, but wait for me to come back here before you go to Las Vegas. Remember, Eric Northman is more than capable of taking care of himself."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Sookie, Bill is right. And you know that Eric is all about the planning. Let him go." Pam told her.

"Fine. But please hurry Bill, I'm getting antsy. I want him back now."

Bill was out of the house in a flash, a dull ache where his heart was. He could remember when she was that fiercely devoted to him.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Bill POV

I walked into the motel at about midnight the following evening. Emily was absent mindedly working a crossword puzzle and did not look up when I entered.

"What is a five letter word for the most beautiful woman in the world?" I asked in way of greeting.

Her head instantly popped up, and she ran around the counter-nearly falling on the way- straight into my arms. Her lips were at mine in a moment and when we kissed I temporarily forgot the silver poisoning, Eric as a prisoner, and the old house in Bon Temps. At this moment all that existed was Emily and myself.

"Oh Bill. I've missed you so much. How long can you stay this time?" she asked me as we ended our kiss.

"Aw, sweetheart. I was only gone a couple of days, surely you didn't miss me in that time."

She looked down at her feet and blushed.

"What time is Demetri getting here to take over the desk?" I asked her.

"He should be here by 12:30." she answered.

"Great. Can you come to the room when you get off?" I asked her, eliciting another blush.

We had yet to take our relationship to the next level, but I could tell she thought it was heading that direction. And truthfully, I hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Not even Sookie.

"Sure. I will come as soon as he takes over." she told me.

I kissed her cheek and walked to my room.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Emily POV

"So, all I would have to do is take pictures of the place? I could do that. They have job postings listed on their website. Look, right here. They are asking for evening maids that are human. I could go in and get a job there. Then I could take pictures easily." I told him enthusiastically.

I felt like Nancy Drew, tracking down clues to catch the bad guy. Alright, that may have sounded a bit childish but still you have to admit, Nancy kicks ass.

"You think they would hire you?" he asked me.

"What? You don't think they would hire me?"I retorted, slightly insulted.

"No, it is not that. I guess it is the whole thing. I didn't expect you to react as well as you have. "

"Well, Bill Compton, you will just have to get used to me exceeding your expectations." I admonished him playfully.

"Emily, have I told you about blood bonds yet?" he asked me, nervousness leaking into his voice.

"No, but I have worked around vampires long enough that I think I might know how they work. We exchange blood and then we can feel each other right?"

"Yes, but it takes a couple of blood exchanges. I know that we can't form a proper bond tonight, but I would feel better if we did it once before you went in tomorrow. I need to know that you will be safe. I care about you." he told me.

I was so excited. I had felt an immediate connection with Bill when we first met. Could I have fallen in love with him? No, at least I would not let that happen. It was too sudden, and nothing worth having just falls into your lap. But the heart wants what it wants.

"I would like to form a bond with you very much. What do I have to do?"

I was suddenly very nervous, my blood was literally cold. He patted the spot on his bed next to him, and I walked over and sat down.

"I am going to bite you; I will try to make it as pleasant as possible. While I am drinking, you will take my blood simultaneously. That is all there is to it."

I nodded my head and watched as he bit into his own wrist and watched the blood pool to the top of his flesh. He instructed me to begin drinking quickly so the wound would not heal.

Having never tasted vampire blood, I was momentarily wary. But once the warm liquid hit my mouth, I found myself eager to continue. I could feel my heart beating wildly and a warmth spreading to other interesting parts of my body. I let out a moan and hardly noticed when his fangs sank into my neck.

I drew on his wrist until the wound healed and writhed as he continued to draw my blood. The feel of his mouth on my neck was fantastic, I began to shake and before long I cried out in ecstasy. He immediately removed his fangs and licked the wound to allow it to heal.

"Are you alright, Emily?" he asked me, concern coloring his face.

I was embarrassed to admit it but of course I knew that he would already know.

"I think that I… you know," I told him.

He smiled and nodded to me.

"That is normal for humans and vampires. Don't feel self conscious."

"I'm not self-conscious because of what I did. But that was my first one—ever." I told him.

"Your first? Emily, are you a virgin?" he asked me.

"Yes. I thought you all could tell that sort of thing."

"Usually we can, but my senses are not as sharp as they used to be since the silver poisoning. I did not know," he replied.

"Is that a problem?"

I was suddenly and desperately embarrassed.

"No, darling. You should not be ashamed of that. In this day and age it is quite rare to find a woman who has held on to her virtue. " I took his hand in mine, the effects of our blood exchange were immediate, I could feel him relax as I did.

"I will go first thing in the morning. I better get home and get some sleep, and I will call you as soon as I can tomorrow evening, okay?" I asked him, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Bill," I replied as I closed the motel door.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

I was sitting on a padded bench outside of the Hotel de Sangre Human Resources department. There were three other women sitting near me, all presumably after the same job.

One of the women was dressed very provocatively, her bosom spilling out of her half opened red silk top. Her makeup was flawless but overdone, her hair teased and piled high upon her head, and the shortest of black leather skirts completed the outfit.

There was a Hispanic woman next to me, dressed conservatively. She held a keychain with a picture of two adorable little boys in a hanging frame. The last woman looked worn out. She held a brochure from a temp agency in her hand. It was clear that she had been looking for a job for a while, and I felt guilty that I was only going after the job in order to spy for Bill.

A tall, effeminate man walked out of the office with a clip board. He was flustered and looked down at all of us. He asked us all the same question and then pointed in turn for our answer.

"Have you ever had any experience working in a hotel/motel situation?"

He pointed at the made-up lady first. She jutted her chest forward, deliberately and uncrossed and recrossed her legs.

"I don't have any experience but I am a very fast learner," she replied breathily.

"Yeah, you can drop that. You don't have enough stubble to turn me on honey. And no experience..tsk tsk. Good luck on your job search."

The man, his name tag read Tristan, dismissed the woman who stormed off cussing loudly.

"Okay, whatever. You…" He pointed at the Hispanic lady.

"I have fifteen years of experience as a personal maid and cook, and I recently spent three years as the head of the maid staff at La Quinta Inn," she replied proudly.

"Reason for leaving?" he questioned her further intrigued.

"Honestly, we got a new manager and he tried to grab my ass. I am married, so I punched him in the face and broke his nose. I quit before he could fire me."

"You're hired! You won't have to take shit off of anyone here, honey. Go on in the office and talk to Seymour, he will set you up with a uniform and you will need to fill out some paperwork. "

Upon hearing that a position had been filled, the tired looking temp worker got up and left. Tristan shrugged his shoulders and pointed to me.

"I have been working at the Blood Inn for the past year, and I am in college taking hotel management classes. I know that I am young but I would work my tail off for this job."

"You're spunky, okay I will give you a chance since you obviously have experience working with vampires. Can you begin tonight? The owner has been on edge lately and I need someone specifically for his floor. The others that have come and gone here, were not _prepared_ for working with vampires—to say the least. " Tristan laughed and directed me into the office and to Seymour's desk.

An hour later I was sitting with the Hispanic lady, who I found out was named Inez, watching a training movie. The owner, Felipe de Castro was an extremely good looking vampire and he seemed very nice on the film. Then I remembered that he had Bill's friend hostage. I needed to focus.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

It was only 8:30 in the evening and I had already taken nearly one hundred pictures on the discreet little camera that Bill gave me. The work was relatively easy, I emptied trash in the suites and offices on Mr. De Castro's floor, removed linens from beds and replaced them, and tidied up. I was surprised to see Tristan coming up the hallway.

"Hey hon., how are we doing? I checked into a couple of rooms you have done. I am impressed. The last girl didn't change sheets, she just made beds. Can we say gross? So you are doing well. I need to take you to Mr. De Castro's office to clean up. He just left out for a meeting and likes his office to be done while he is not in there. After you finish you can leave for the evening. We can meet in the morning for a first day evaluation and go from there. Sound good?"

Wow, he said a lot in a such a short time period. But I liked him. I smiled and nodded, following him with my cleaning cart.

He stopped in front of an opulent door and punched a code into the keypad. After cracking the door, he punched in another number.

"Okay, after you are done please close the door firmly behind you. I have already reset the code so it will lock automatically. The boss said his meeting will last about one hour, think you can be done in an hour?"

"I am sure I will be done. Thanks, Tristan." He smiled at me in answer, opened the door for me and then took his leave. After pulling my cart into the room, I carefully pulled out my camera and took a couple of quick shots before shoving into deeply back into my pocket.

I dusted, straightened some paperwork on his desk, disinfected the phone (phones are always so nasty to me) and was beginning to vacuum when I noticed it.

There behind the desk was a large floor safe. It was left open. I went to quickly close it, when I stopped and noticed what appeared to be blueprints sticking out of the opening. Was this a trap? I doubted it, who could suspect me? Who was I?

After mulling with my conscience for a moment, I swiped the blueprint and threw it under my supply of garbage bags on the cart. I vacuumed the room, sprayed a sweet floral scent around and exited the room, being sure to pull the door firmly closed behind me.

I took the elevator down to the first floor where I parked my cart and stashed the blueprints and my camera in my purse. I removed my uniform and put my street clothes back on, depositing the work stuff in a laundry bag provided in my locker.

I began to feel a little uncomfortable in the locker room alone, well nearly alone. There was a large man whistling a tune at the sink in front of the doors that split the women's showers from the men's.

Calm took over as I made it to the parking lot and got into my silver, Chevy Malibu. I had been driving for a few minutes when I noticed the headlights behind mine. I was unnerved because I was not used to driving this late at night, so instead of heading to my apartment I drove to the motel eager to get to Bill—where I felt safe.

There were no spaces close to the rooms, so I was forced to park on the other side of the partially lit lot. I carefully got out of the car, looking around before I began walking to the motel.

"Where you going baby? I was hoping we could get to know each other."

It was the man from the locker room at the Hotel de Sangre. I had read to not show your fear when being assailed but rather to keep your potential attacker talking.

"Oh, hi. I recognize you from the hotel. I was just coming here to see my boyfriend. So have you been working at the hotel for long?" I asked while I kept slowly walking toward Bill's room.

"I been there for a while. I bet I got something for you that your boyfriend doesn't have," he grabbed his crotch and shook it at me. So vulgar. I needed to break away, but I wasn't sure I could make it.

"I really need to get going. Good night," I told him. I tried to run but he was on me in a heartbeat, moving faster than a mere human. He ripped my shirt open and pulled my bra down. He savagely bit down on my right breast, while his free hand jerked my pants down and then worked his own zipper. I was crying hysterically and the concrete was burning my now exposed skin.

I could feel him about to enter me, when I heard a fierce growl and the man was ripped off of me and thrown several yards away. I looked up through my tears and saw Bill, his face in a rage.

"Go to the room, Emily. I will take care of this trash."

I never turned around, I ran as quickly as I could. Miraculously I had not lost my bag in the struggle with the man. I threw the bag on the bed and ran as fast as I could into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on all the way and got into the shower, still in my ravaged clothing.

I was desperate to get that man off of me.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Bill's POV

I grabbed the were and threw him off of Emily as fast as I could. He flew through the air, his dick flailing under him. How dare he lay a hand on her?

"Go the room, Emily. I will take care of this trash."

I waited until I could not hear her footsteps anymore before I went to the were laying bleeding on the concrete. It had begun to rain and he was drenched in a matter of minutes. I kicked him as hard as I could in the ribs, and laughed maniacally as I heard the bones break.

When I flipped him over, he was in obvious terror. But he made the supreme mistake of smiling at me.

"Sorry, vampire. Didn't mean to go after your whore." I punched him in the face, six or seven times, I lost count.

He was screaming and crying, his nose was crushed and his breathing was altered from the broken ribs. The stupid ass continued to talk.

"She was asking for it, she wanted it. It was not my fault." he protested.

"Please don't kill me. Please…" he begged.

I was about to glamour him and leave him for the police when I remembered that Emily was a virgin. I was unsure of how far he had gotten with her, but it did not matter. He hurt her.

The were howled as I bit down into his throat, but became still as I drained every last drop from his worthless body. I picked up the corpse, throwing it over my shoulder and ran with vampire speed into the desert. I dumped the body behind a sharp rock, where I knew that animals would find it. It would afford a couple of days anyway.

I turned and went to check on Emily.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

When I arrived back at the motel, I heard the shower running. I knew that it was intruding and I could feel her terror and pain flowing in my veins. I opened the bathroom door to see her sitting on the floor of the shower, fully clothed, crying her eyes out and scrubbing her skin red with the motel face cloth.

"Emily, he can't hurt you anymore." She didn't stop scrubbing or crying.

I stepped into the small shower stall, also still in my clothes. I gently pulled her to her feet and added some cold water to the scalding shower. She allowed me to stand her up and fell into my arms, sobbing and her chest heaving.

I shushed her and patted her head like a child. After a few moments, I turned off the water and coaxed her out onto the off-white rug. She stood silently, no longer crying.

I gently removed her destroyed clothing and without allowing myself a moment to gaze upon her body, wrapped her in one of the towels hanging above the toilet. I took off my own soaking clothes and wrapped a towel around myself and led her by the hand to my bed.

After sitting her safely on the mattress, I began looking for some clothes for her. I found a t-shirt for her, ironically it was a _Fangtasia_ t-shirt I had won in a raffle of Pam's ridiculous design. I had no under things for her but I did have a pair of cotton shorts, so I took the pile to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay, Emily? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

She sat for a long moment but finally spoke.

"I am okay, Bill. You got there before he could actually do anything. He almost got me, I shouldn't have talked. I should have just run. I am so stupid…"

"Shh, you did fine. I felt you, you are okay now. Emily, do you want to stay here with me tonight?" I asked her. I did not want to let her out of my sight.

She nodded at me and leaned into my arms. I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me with such affection in her eyes. I gently lifted her chin and placed a kiss upon her mouth. She surprised me when she moved above me and laid me down. Of course, she could not have accomplished this feat without my help.

She threw the towel to the floor.

"Emily, you do not have to do this. I will not …"

I was quieted as she placed a finger across my lips.

"No, Bill. I have held onto my virginity for so long. And I almost lost it to a monster tonight. I don't even want to think about that. I want to give my virginity to someone I am in love with—and I am in love with you."

I could feel hot, bloody tears falling from my eyes. She loved me and was giving me a wonderful gift, a gift I had only ever gotten from two others, my darling Caroline and Sookie. I failed miserably by Sookie. I swore I would not do the same with Emily.

"I love you too, Emily." She smiled shyly as I reversed our positions and gently kissed her. Her breathing was becoming more rapid as I prepared her.

We made love until just moments before dawn. She fell asleep in my arms and I died for the day, perfectly at peace and feeling stronger than I had in the longest time.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

-Meanwhile, back in Louisiana—

Sookie's POV

Logical or not, I was not happy that Pam was taking Bill's side. I wanted to go to Eric and I wanted to do it now. I needed him to be home.

Angry that I wasn't already on my way to becoming a vampire, I stalked into Eric's room and locked the door. Deep down, I knew they were both right. But it was my lover we were talking about here. I stripped off my clothes and started the shower.

I could feel the beginnings of a migraine, so I grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen that I kept in my purse and quickly popped two in my mouth, swallowing with a handful of water from the sink. I got into the shower and let the water beat on my shoulders.

The pills were not doing their job and I was becoming dizzier by the minute. My head was swimming and I began to feel sick. Throwing myself from the shower, I barely made it to the toilet before I was puking my guts up.

"Pam! Amelia! Please…" I yelled as loudly as possible before I puked yet again.

Momentarily, I heard my friend in the room. Pam threw open the bathroom door and they were both next to me in an instant. Amelia threw a towel around me, I never had a chance. She turned the shower off.

Pam held my hair behind me as I prayed to the porcelain gods again. This went on for a few minutes before I could finally take a breather. Pam lifted me and took me to Eric's bed and instructed Amelia to call Dr. Ludwig. I could hear her on the phone, describing my symptoms to the pint-sized Supe doctor.

"The doctor says put her in bed and cover her up. She was delivering a pair of were twins, but said she is on her way." Amelia said as she sat on the bed next to me, where Pam was already holding a cold cloth to my head.

I was beginning to lose consciousness and was only vaguely aware when Amelia told me to open my mouth for a thermometer. I heard both of them gasp as Amelia read out my temperature.

One hundred and eight degrees.

I heard a loud pop, and briefly saw Dr. Ludwig before I slipped into unconsciousness finally.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

A/N: So, I hope that you guys did not mind the Bill-ish chapter. Emily was on my mind. Sookie is sick—kind of a cliffhanger. I am planning on giving you the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow as it is almost done now, so we will check in on our girl soon. Sookie is getting ready to kick some ass.

Thank you as always for sticking with me. You guys are an amazing force of nature!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for the reviews. Huge confidence booster. Some are getting antsy for an ending and I am thinking of where it will happen. I promise I am not dragging it out, to be honest my characters are telling me where to take everything next. Love you all, you are Rock Stars!

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie POV

I could hear everyone in the room. Amelia and Pam were bolting around the house following orders barked by the tiny doctor, having been recruited as my nurses.

My temperature was one hundred and eight degrees, which as I heard Dr. Ludwig explain would have long killed a normal human. The calm, authoritative voice of the physician was replaced by dire concern. Usually so sure of herself, she was terrified that she was going to lose me.

I couldn't bring myself to be scared to die. All I could think was _Go get Eric, save Eric._ As long as he was okay, I didn't care if I died.

It was determined that before anything else my fever must be broken. I lay in silent misery as ice packs were thrust under my arms, at my neck, beside my thighs, and on my wrists. The cold was excruciating. I wanted to cry out but all I could do was lay there seemingly unconscious.

The checked my temperature every fifteen minutes, but there was no change. I heard Amelia reporting through her tears to the doctor.

"Dr. Ludwig, all the ice packs have melted," she spoke.

The removal of the bags of now tepid water was almost as painful as their placement had been. I screamed inside my head, and nobody knew it but me.

The next step was to wrap me in a cooling blanket, which is like an electric blanket but instead of an electric current providing heat through the coils, the blanket uses a water flow system to cool the body.

The same procedure followed but my temperature never fell.

"Vampire, I need ice and lots of it. Witch, there will be a supply of isopropyl alcohol on the porch momentarily. Go wait for it, bring it inside immediately."

Pam gasped.

"I didn't think that such methods were still used to break a fever in this day and age."

"Sometimes," replied the doctor, "and we will do whatever it takes to save this girl; unless of course you want her to die?"

I heard Pam hiss and then begin speaking with someone on the phone.

"Merlotte's. Sam speaking."

How in the hell did I hear the conversation on the _other_ side of the phone?

"Shifter, Sookie is ill. Dr. Ludwig is here. She has instructed me to get ice, and copious amounts of it. Can you help?" desperation coloring her every word.

"I'm leaving now, Pam. I'll bring the ice."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

The running and yelling continued. I heard Sam come into the room followed by my brother.

Oh, shit.

Jason tried to come to me but Sam held him back telling him they had to unload the bags of ice.

The smell of alcohol permeated the room and I heard bag after bag of ice being poured into Eric's massive tub. Finally, I felt strong arms lift me up from the bed and I suddenly worried about my nakedness.

"Little sister, don't you do this to me. You hear me Sookie? You can die on me." Jason cried as he carried me into the bathroom.

"Pamela," the doctor addressed her speaking softly now, "I need you to get into the tub. This may well wake her and her instinct will be to fight. I need you to hold her and keep her in the water."

I heard the sound of two shoes hitting the tile and then the sound Pam lowering herself into the tub.

"Hand her to me, Jason," Pam said.

My brother must have been reluctant because Pam continued in a small and gentle voice.

"Jason, your sister and I are friends and we share Eric's blood. I will not harm her, you have my word.

He handed me over and Pam slowly lowered me into the ice solution. It felt like a million daggers ripping into my flesh, the pain consumed me. My only desire was to jump out and run away, inside my head I fought and flailed against the freezing treatment.

My body did nothing. If I could have, I would have been gulping for air. Pam held me close and hummed an old lullaby to me, while the doctor passed a sponge soaked in the alcohol and ice across my arms and legs.

They kept checking my temperature and after what felt like a lifetime, the doctor declared that my temperature had broken. I still couldn't respond to them as I felt myself being lifted from the tub and dried off. A long, soft nightgown was pulled over my head and I was once again in the bed.

Darkness surrounded me as I battled my eyes open. I looked around the room as the faces of all the people who loved me. My family—minus one.

"Jason," I strained raspily.

"Sookie!" He jumped out of the chair in the corner of the room and onto the bed.

He grabbed my hand and looked deeply into my eyes, his own distress highlighted in his red-rimmed blue eyes.

"I'm here, Sook. The doctor got your fever down. What do you need?" he asked me.

"Water…" I croaked out.

But before Jason could stand up, Sam was at my side with a glass. My brother propped me up and Sam held the glass to my lips. I tried to raise my hands to take the glass but my arms would not move.

"You scared us all, little girl," the doctor spoke up, "I still don't know what is wrong with you. All of your tests came back normal. You're still too warm for my liking." 

"Niall… call Niall," I whispered.

"The Prince? Of course, I should have called him earlier. If he had anything to do with this, Northman will kill him. Fucking faeries!"

"My ring, I'll call," I muttered so lowly I was surprised that I could be heard at all. I tried to pick up my hand to use my ring, it was useless. Amelia seemed to know what I wanted. She gently removed my ring and held it under my hand, while I thought to Niall.

_Niall, I need you. Sick, please come._

No sooner did my thought end, then we heard a pop and my (and Jason's) great-grandfather was in the room. He was dressed in a flowing white shirt and black knee britches.

"Blood of my blood, what has happened to you?" he exclaimed when he saw me. I must have looked like death.

Before he could make it to my bed, Jason stepped in front of him.

"You know, every time I see you my sister is getting hurt. Did you do this old man? How bout I do some hurting this time? Hey Pam, you want a snack, hon?"

Niall chuckled in Jason's face, but ceased his laughter when he noticed Jason's still stoic face. He cleared his throat.

"Jason, you are right. I am sorry that my presence has caused your sister so much pain. But we are of the same accord, you and me. I only wish help Sookie. Please allow me to pass and see to your sister."

Jason growled low in his chest but stepped aside for Niall to pass. I was touched by his devotion to me. Jason and I had been through a lot together, especially as of recent.

Niall came over to me and placed his soft, cool hand against my forehead. There was a collective gasp when a bright, blue light formed around our hands and saturated the room.

"I don't believe it. Never in my wildest imaginings. I need to bring in Serafina. "Niall sat down and removed his hand from my head. I looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Do not worry, child. Serafina is a Fae healer; she will be able to explain it all."

With a loud pop, my grandfather left again. No one in the room spoke or moved.

Finally, Jason broke the silence.

"Wow, Sook. What was that? Seriously cool, like Star Trek cool."

Even in my pain, I managed a smile for my brother. My throat burned like hot coals had been poured down it. I glanced at Sam, who quickly helped me with the water. I drank greedily, trying to quench the fire in my throat. Even after the glass was empty, the fire raged on.

Presently, we heard another pop. My grandfather reappeared, accompanied by a tall, gorgeous Fae woman. She stood nearly six feet tall and had the copper skin of a Native American. Her waist length, silky black hair shone even in the dim light of the bedroom. Her almond shaped eyes literally glowed in amber. She made my heart ache for Claudine. She spoke.

"Niall, you say she is only one-eighth Fae? This is extraordinary. I have seen pure Fae women never reach their quickening, never attain any extra gifts. Humans with Fae blood will usually acquire a gift, maybe two. But to go through the actual quickening! Amazing."

'What are you talking about?" I struggled to say.

"Oh, you poor dear. Here drink this, its water from a stream in Fae. It's the purest water in the world. It will help."

She said all this as she pulled the cork from a bottle of the clearest water I had ever seen. Sam propped me up again as Serafina tipped the liquid into my mouth. It was the most amazing taste I have ever experienced. I could feel some strength return to me. I lifted my arms, took the bottle and emptied it in one swallow. The burning stopped instantly, despite my still evident weakness, I had never felt so refreshed. I handed her back the bottle and watched as it refilled before my eyes. She re-corked it and stowed the bottle in a suede bag on her shoulder that I had not noticed before.

"Thank you so much. What is this _quickening_ you're talking about? Why am I so sick?"

"You are sick because your body is changing. Most full-blooded Fae women reach their quickening between thirty-five and forty years old. Any gifts they acquire are in addition to their existing gifts. These women can become extraordinarily gifted as the Fae already have wondrous powers from birth. Part-Fae women, however, usually either develop a gift at this time or one they already have is intensified. Sadly, most part-fae never even know their true heritage. Some can live with their new gifts and even flourish because of them, others have been driven mad. Your grandfather tells me that you are telepathic but that it is not from the Fae side of your family. That is in itself a wonderful gift. But for you to experience this metamorphosis in its complete form, well there's no telling what gifts you may develop."

"Why is it only the women?" I asked her.

"That is because a man's body basically stops changing in adulthood. A man can father a child well into old age, but except from aging a man's body pretty much peaks. A woman on the other hand goes through many changes in their lives from puberty to adulthood and into old age. The menstrual cycle is a constant change, and then after that there is menopause. The middle years of a woman's life are the ripest for change."

"Oh," I replied like a simpleton. I looked up and noticed that Sam and Jason were no longer in the room.

"Where did the guys go?"

"Oh," Amelia giggled, "they took off about the time Serafina began talking about the menstrual cycle."

I laughed and it hurt like hell but I needed it.

"Serafina, you said that this quickening is supposed to happen later in my life. I am only twenty-eight, why would it happen now? I mean, I kinda of have a lot of stuff going on right now."

"Stress, pure and simple. Your grandfather has only given me the simplest of details but if I had to guess I would say that stress has accelerated the process."

"Okay. How soon will I be well? There are plans that I simply will not deviate from." I told her, being deliberately vague.

"Oh, you should feel better in a few days. It is different for everyone; you will just know when you are better. Until then, I suggest you sleep as much as possible. It will bring about the end of the quickening much quicker. "

My grandfather cleared his throat again and addressed me.

"Darling grandchild, Serafina and I must be going now. I will continue to check in on your progress, I can see that you are being well taken care of. Good—"

He was cut off by the re-entrance of my brother into the room.

"On your way out again? Well, see ya, _grandfather_," he remarked condescendingly.

"Jason, I am truly sorry that I have neglected you as I have. I made the same mistake with my sons. It seems I have misjudged you. Or you have matured. I am not asking for a relationship but I ask that we may at least be civil, for Sookie's sake."

"I can be civil—for Sookie. Goodbye Faery." Jason walked away without another look at Niall.

With a wave, Niall and Serafina disappeared.

There was a moment or two of incredulous silence, before Dr. Ludwig interjected.

"Well, there is never a dull moment with this group. I am going to give you something to put you to sleep Sookie. That is what the faery said to do.

I hardly noticed the needle push into my skin, as my mind was firmly on the intense wave of relief I felt from somewhere far away.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric Northman followed the king down a long hallway as part of his guard detail. Two members of the Federal Bureau of Investigation-Vampire Division were on hand as part of an investigation begun by the LVPD the night of the protest by the Fellowship of the Sun.

Although, the FOTS demonstrations normally do not end well, this last one had concluded peaceably and with no casualties. However, a young woman travelling with the group had gone missing. Foul play was suspected and the FBI-VD was only there to "ask a few questions" and look at the surveillance videos.

The king sat at the head of the table, a were guard standing behind him on his right side and Eric on the left behind his chair. The Viking was daydreaming, he could feel irritation and then giddiness through the bond—to which he was clinging for dear life. He wondered what was making his Sookie feel this way, but reveled in the short-lived joy.

As the meeting droned on, he began to feel light-headed. He realized that he actually had a headache, something he had not experienced in a millennia. Sure, he had felt a slight twinge from Sookie after a hard day at the shifter's bar; but this was different. He silently rubbed his temples and tried to send calm or strength through the bond deciding this pain must be hers. He began to panic knowing that he was helpless to protect her were she actually hurt.

The were sensed something was wrong with the vampire. Howard had no aversion to vampires, he respected every species. His wife had just given birth to twin boys Andrew and Anthony, and he was working for the king to save for their college. He was a very proud father.

He leaned over to Northman and whispered, "Hey man, you okay?"

"Headache…" Eric replied, wincing.

"Is that even possible?" the were asked incredulously.

Receiving no answer, the guard leaned down and whispered something in the king's ear. De Castro turned and looked at the Viking and after a moment's hesitation nodded and picked up the walkie talkie from his table.

"Wallace, you and Meyers join us in Conference Room C, immediately."

The two guards were in the conference room within minutes and the king motioned for Howard and Eric to leave.

Eric was hit by a wave of nausea but walked upright from the room, followed by the other guard.

No sooner were the pair out in the hallway, Northman hit the floor. Howard stooped down and picked him up.

"Come on, man. Let's get you to your—room. Geez, you weigh a ton."

And the Viking, without another choice, allowed his natural enemy to assist him back to his cell.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric's POV

Howard deposited me on the bed as gently as he could given my height. Of all the guards I had met during my incarceration with de Castro he was the most amiable.

"There, is that better?" he asked me.

I wanted to answer but was unable to as I was swept into a sudden wave of nausea more powerful than the last. I sat upright and violently vomited blood all of the cell floor.

Howard jumped back just in time to keep from being covered in the crimson liquid.

"Whoa, dude! I'm gonna go get some help, you stay right here." I heard his fleeting steps disappear up the staircase.

By the gods, would I meet my final death without ever laying eyes on my beautiful Sookie again? I lost consciousness shortly after falling onto the cold, concrete floor.

I awoke with a vampire wearing floral scrubs standing over me. Her very thick African accent broke the silence in the air.

"Well hello there, Viking. It seems you are not dead after all. Didn't know what was wrong with you. Just got your fever down."

"I had a fever? How does a vampire…" I attempted to ask weakly.

"That I cannot tell you Mr. Northman, but you were out for many hours. In fact, you were attended by Mr. Quinn for the day while we were in our daytime rest."

Quinn? I was _attended_ by that furry son-of-a-bitch?

I waveringly lifted my head to see the were-tiger asleep in a chair just outside of my cell.

"Now, Northman. You need to feed if you are to get your strength back up. Can you sit up?" the nurse, whose nametag read Xolani queried.

I nodded that I could and forced myself to sit up. The pain was alarming but I did not allow it to show on my face. The nurse handed me a bag of donated blood that was either fresh or recently warmed. I sipped it slowly, afraid to put anything on my stomach just yet.

"Quickly, are you bonded with anyone?" she asked me in a whisper. I remained silent and scrutinized her strongly. Was this a setup? Was Sookie in danger? What did de Castro have to do with it?

Xolani sensed my mistrust.

"I can tell you do not trust me and I understand. Please allow me to explain," she said as she grabbed my forearm and held on. Her eyes rolled back into her head and I was hit with a vision of her in a room with a human man. The man was frail and hooked to many machines. You could tell he was in a great deal of pain. Xolani bit into her wrist and held it to the man to drink. In his weakness, he took her arm and attempted to drink but was unable to. He opened his mouth to speak to her but stopped and smiled. He drew his last breath while holding her hand. She fell down upon his chest, her bloody tears staining his white hospital gown.

She let go of my arm.

"His name was Stewart Perrin and he was my mate for forty years. He contracted cancer and even ingesting my blood could not save him. Those last few months were hell on us both. I felt every bit of pain he felt. I loved him more deeply than anyone in my existence. Because of our bond, when he was sick so was I. I thought perhaps that would answer for your sickness. I understand you not trusting me. You are well known, Eric Northman. I do not know why you are being held prisoner here but I can assure you I do not work for the king. I am a VNP, vampire nurse practitioner. You can trust me."

I did trust her in that moment; perhaps my weakness was battling my pragmatism.

"Her name is Sookie and we are bonded and pledged by the knife. Do you believe she is ill?" I asked.

"Well, yours would be the first vampire fever I have ever treated, so I would assume."

"I need to contact her, I must find out how she fares."

Xolani looked at Quinn and then back at me. She slid a purple cell phone into my hand and ripped the sheets off of my bed. Then she went to the door of the cell and woke up the sleeping tiger.

"Mr. Quinn, would you please escort me to a linen closet? I need to exchange these sheets for my patient," she said in a kind voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Quinn replied rubbing his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Eric. How are you feeling friend?" he greeted me sincerely.

What the fuck?

"I will live, tiger." I replied coolly. I get sick, wake up and I'm in the fucking land of Oz.

He smiled again and led Xolani up the stairs. I hastily dialed Sookie's cell phone.

The phone rang twice before there was an answer.

"Sookie, is that you?" I whispered into the phone.

"Eric, it's Jason. How the hell are you man?" he asked as if this were a friendly call on any day of the week.

"Stackhouse, is your sister available? I must speak with her."

"She's asleep. She was real sick, Eric. Doc Ludwig thought she was gonna die. High temperature, puking, the whole nine. But then Niall came and brought some hot faery chick with him and they said that Sookie was having a quickening and was gonna get some special powers. The roomed filled up with this bright blue light when he touched her, it was fucking weird. They said she needed to sleep and she has. We have been taking turns sitting with her. I'm in here with her now." he finally ended his long soliloquy.

"Will she be well?" I asked, thankful for her progress and eager to track down and kill Niall Brigant.

"She's fine, man. Or she will be. We even got her to eat a little earlier. You want to talk to her?" he asked.

"Let her sleep, I want her well," I told him.

"Actually Eric, she just woke up and she is asking for the phone," he told me as I heard the phone being snatched from his hand.

"Eric, is that you?" I heard the most beautiful voice in the world speak.

Few things have driven me to tears in my life, but I was sobbing upon hearing her voice.

"Min älskare är det jag. Jag älskar dig så mycket. Är du bra?" I spoke, my voice cracking.

"English, baby," she giggled at me. I didn't even mind her calling me baby, something I normally would not tolerate.

"Sookie, I don't have much time. You were ill, are you better now?" I corrected myself.

"I am getting there. We're coming to get you, Eric." she told me. "Eric, what is wrong? Are you sick, too?"

"Sookie, please listen to me. Do not put yourself in danger to free me. I am powerless to protect you." I pleaded with my human.

I knew my time was drawing short, and I dreaded ending the conversation.

"Eric, I am okay. You have to go now, someone's coming. I… We will be together soon. I love you," she said. I could hear the tears in her voice.

"And I love you, my dearest one." There was a click and then silence.

I quickly deleted the number from the dialed numbers log.

I walked to my newly repaired sink to wash the blood off of my face before I realized that Sookie knew someone was coming to my cell—before I did.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: Faery powers are on their way. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have had time during my days in Summer School to outline chapters and they have been just flowing. Thank you for all your reviews.

"**Min älskare är det jag. Jag älskar dig så mycket. Är du bra?"—**Translation: My lover, it is me. I love you so much. Are you well?


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all so much for sticking with me. We are getting closer to the big events. I am sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I obsessed over this chapter and I hope you all like it. I _hope_ to get you a new chapter tomorrow. Gotta clean house and just promised my five year old we could watch Spongebob, LOL. But I will try.

CH owns the Sookieverse. :::weeping:::

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Sookie POV

Niall and Serafina were right. After a few days of pretty much non-stop sleep, I awoke one afternoon feeling more alive than I had ever felt. And that is saying something when you've ingested as much vampire blood as I have.

Having heard Eric's voice after so long, well I think that is what pulled me through. I had definite proof he was alive, outside of the constant hum of the bond.

I crawled out of Eric's enormous bed and stretched luxuriously. This only made it easier for me to notice my own horrible scent. Being soaked in alcohol and then left in bed for a few days will do that to you.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower to get the water good and hot. While I waited I stood in front of the mirror and gave my teeth a good scrubbing and combed the millions of knots from my hair.

I am usually pretty modest, but gazing in the mirror at my new body I was amazed. The white lines of the scars inflicted by Neave and Lochlan still wove across my flesh, but I now looked at them as battle trophies and thought they actually enhanced my appearance. My arms were extremely defined and more toned than they had ever been. My posture was better. This made me smile as I remembered Gran's constant reminders to 'Stand up straight, Sookie.'

My stomach, while never big, showed the outlines of new muscles and my calves were long and elegant. I had worked damn hard for this body and could not wait to put it to use in Las Vegas and soon.

The talisman hanging around my neck was a constant reminder of why I was doing what I was doing. I wanted to fight. Was this bloodlust? Because at that moment, I wanted to kill something.

I climbed into the shower and let the steaming water pour over my body, desperately trying to calm whatever this violent feeling was. A surge of power ran through my body and I arched my hands involuntarily.

A spinning orb of red light danced above my curved fingers—but I was not afraid.

For a moment, I simply turned the ball in my hand knowing that whatever it was it held great energy. Finally, I closed my hand around the ball of light and watched as it burst and trickled through my fingers like glistening sand and travelled down the drain.

I quickly finished my shower, scrubbing my hair last before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower.

It felt good to wear something other than a nightgown. I kept it simple, opting for jeans and a sleeveless shirt. I brushed my now clean hair and gave one last fleeting glance to my new body before following my nose out of the room and to the back porch to the most divine smell.

On my way out, I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearly five in the evening, Pam would be up soon. I continued my journey out to Eric's back deck. There was Amelia laying across a chaise—tanning of all things. She was joined by my brother and Sam who were singing at the top of their lungs with Kenny Chesney while they barbequed. The picture of a normal, happy group of friends. (That just happens to include two shifters, a witch, a couple of vampires and whatever the hell I was now.)

_She thinks my tractor's sexy. It really turns her on. She's always staring at me…._

Sam looked up first and immediately quit singing upon noticing my arrival. Deeply blushing he tapped my brother on the shoulder. Jason turned, smiled and dropped the spatula that had been serving as his microphone but kept right on singing. He walked over to me and swooped me up and before I knew it I was dancing and having a great time with my brother.

Jason whirled me around like a rag doll and I laughed my fool head off.

"Hey Sook, girl it sure is good to see you up and about. You hungry?" he asked gesturing to the pit full of food.

"I could eat. Hey, how come you're here, don't you have to work? And you too Sam?" I asked. I didn't want them to put their lives on hold for me any longer.

"Well, I called Catfish and took some of my vacation days, so we're all good. And I got plenty left for when we go to Las Vegas." he justified with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, no. You're not going to Vegas with us. Amelia is already putting herself in danger and Pam too, not to mention Sam. I ain't gonna have you going and getting killed for me," I admonished.

He laughed at me.

"Wasn't asking permission, _Mom._" he chuckled and then tapped me on the nose. I wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth.

Sam ran his hand through his messy, goldish hair. This was more a nervous habit than an attempt at gaining control of the unruly locks.

"Jason, we need to tell her about Niall," Sam said.

The smile disappeared completely from my brother's face and he audibly growled.

"Fine. Sookie _your_ grandfather was here. He wanted to check on you," Jason grumbled.

Okay, thanks. I will call him now." I replied, sorry I had missed that encounter.

I ran my finger over the stone of my ring.

_Niall, its Sookie. _

I waited for his pop and was more than alarmed when he spoke to me telepathically.

_Dearest granddaughter, I am delighted to hear you sounding so vital. _

_Thank you, Niall. I do feel better than, well ever really. Although, I think I made an energy ball today. Is that normal?_

_What color was it, child?_

_Red._

_And were you angry when you made the orb?_

_I don't know if I was angry, I was thinking about fighting. _

_Well, given the powers that Serafina expects from you, yes it is normal. You must be careful when you are angry; they can be produced quite involuntarily and are dangerous. What did you do with it?_

_I calmed down and then closed my hand over it and it just sort of trickled away. _

_You do astound me, granddaughter. That sort of control on your first energy orb is amazing. There are generally accidents, some minor; some not so minor when one produces their first energy orb. _ He chuckled to himself.

_I will be sending Serafina this evening. She will be performing a process called Metamorphosis Association Testing to determine your gifts and coax them on sooner rather than you discovering them slowly. This is not done for many, but I felt that considering your circumstances, it would be good to know. Sookie, I must go. I have a meeting with a goblin dignitary. Answer all of Serafina's questions. I do love you, my child. _

_I love you too, Grandfather. _

Our communication ended and I snapped back to attention. Jason, Sam and Amelia were hovering over me and staring.

"Geesh, guys. Can I get a little room?" I asked.

"Sorry, roomie. But that was strange. You just blanked out, total lala land," Amelia chirped.

Hmm, I would have to think of that later.

"Niall," here Jason growled, "Niall (I said a little more haughtily) is sending Serafina this evening to figure out what all powers I have now. But, guess what Ames?" I began.

I was interrupted by a loud clap from Jason and turned to see him doing a happy dance by the grill.

"What is your problem, Jason? Your sister is trying to talk," Sam snapped but with a 'that a boy' twinkle in his eye.

"Sorry sis. Just excited to see your faery friend. I like her," he added in his best Forrest Gump voice complete with a goofy grin.

Amelia and I shook our heads simultaneously.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

"Are you telling me you formed a corporeal energy orb? Get out! That is amazing—and scary as hell. Do you have any idea what they can do?"Amelia asked in utter disbelief.

"Well, no I reckon that's why Niall is sending Serafina tonight."

We sat in a moment of awkward silence, each of us wrapping our minds around my newfound ability

Jason was the first to speak

"Well, I say we have us some fun before Teacher gets here then," he said as he got up and walked around the house to the front.

We listened to the loud noises of a pickup truck being ransacked and were presently rejoined by Jason who was laden with a menagerie of redneck fun.

He walked into the pasture a little and set up a collapsible sawhorse from his truck and lined up several beer cans. Amelia cottoned on and after rummaging through the recycling bin came back with a few empty True Blood bottles from Pam and Bill

"Come on Sook, it'll be just like when we were kids and Gramps taught us how to shoot the BB gun."

"Yeah, except I didn't shoot the BB's out of my freaking hands. Besides, I don't even know how I did it," I offered to my spectators.

"Well you said you were thinking about fighting when you did it so maybe you just need to be angry. Get angry Sookie," Amelia probed.

I closed my eyes and thought about Eric hitting his knees in my yard that night. The moonlight washed over his pale, beautiful body as he was forced into servitude. I felt the heat in my hand before I saw the orb.

A collective awe emerged from my friends, which I ignored. I concentrated on my target—the True Blood bottle in the middle—and pictured the face of Victor Madden first. That one was mine for the Fae War incident. I opened my eyes and saw the little bastard's face on the bottle.

Remembering my softball training, I pulled my arm back and pitched the orb for all I was worth. We watched in silence as the orb travelled the distance to the sawhorse and more than one of us screamed when it made contact and the whole kit n caboodle went up in flames before a final explosion annihilated everything. No more cans, no more bottles, no more sawhorse. Gone.

No one moved and no one spoke. The silence was ended by a small clapping from the back porch.

Serafina was clapping at the spectacle on the lawn.

"Your grandfather told me that you had been able to form an energy orb, and your aim is remarkable. It was red, which means that you were angry or feeling hostile. Have you tried to make one without the anger?" she asked me.

"Actually, that was the first time I tried to make one. The first one just happened in the shower, it was an accident." I explained sheepishly.

"Well, before we conduct the testing, why don't you try to form one without thinking of anger? Like this," she said.

There in her hand was an energy orb of changing colors. It began as a purple ball of light but spun into blue, green, a deep red and finally a clear white light. She balanced the ball in her hand for a moment before tossing it up into the sky where it exploded like fireworks and fell from the sky like diamonds.

"Wow!"

It was all I could think of to say. I was seriously impressed.

"Sookie, you will be able to control them more in time. Are you ready to begin your test?" she asked me.

I drew in a breath of air and shrugged my shoulders, in a vain attempt at appearing nonchalant.

"Sure, let's do this."

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked together back to the porch. I heard Amelia following behind and then a slap as Sam had to bring Jason back from his faery induced standing coma. I laughed a little on the inside.

Once we were on the porch, Serafina directed me to a chair. I obeyed and sat down, just as nervous as if she were going to place an SAT test in front of me.

She reached into the same bag I had seen when she came to me earlier and produced a vial containing some type of ebony -colored liquid. She held the vial up to the nearly gone sun and tapped it like a doctor would a syringe.

Turning to me, she gave me what she probably thought was a comforting smile. Think again sister.

"Sookie, I want you to drink this potion. It will allow me to discover your new talents without putting you through unnecessary testing. You will feel like you have lost consciousness, but I assure you that I will be able to ascertain all of your gifts this way," she told me as she pulled the cork from the vial.

"Niall said that this test is not given to everyone after their quickening, but that he felt it to be prudent with me. Why is that?" I asked, clearly stalling.

"Well, women in Fae are able to attend a school of sorts that will train them to use their newfound gifts so they have all the time they need. Part-Fae humans here in your realm are generally the result of a tryst between one of our kind and one of yours and their importance is essentially naught. Royalty is usually tested because of their standing within our society. If Niall had never tried to contact you, then you would not be receiving this test and there is no telling how your gifts would have manifested themselves."

"That seems pretty unfair actually," I replied.

"Sookie, you're a very intelligent woman. If I were not a healer I would not even be aware of this procedure. As it was, I was chosen at a very young age for the express purpose of becoming a healer. And although I love what I do, I help my people; I simply had no choice in the matter. Life is not fair, my dear," she told me as she gingerly moved the vial closer to my open hand.

"What would you have been if you had been given the choice?" I asked.

I was now holding the potion but I waited to hear her answer. She drew a slight breath before answering.

"I wanted to become an angel—eventually. " She smiled at me, and for a moment I saw Claudine in her golden eyes.

I tipped the potion up, drank the contents and slipped into the waiting darkness.

XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

APOV

And Sookie passed out—again.

"Do not be afraid, Amelia," Serafina told me. "She is perfectly fine."

"Yeah, um you guys keep saying that and my friend keeps passing out when you're around. Just sayin', passing out—not usually a good thing."

I threw my hands up in defeat. Who knew what the hell was going on around here anymore anyway?

It was at this time that Pam made her grand entrance for the evening. She waltzed out smiling at me and stopped short when she saw Sookie laying unconscious on a chaise lounge. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry Pam, apparently she is _perfectly fine." _ I told my vampire, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

Taking me at my word, she continued on her journey to join me on an old wooden porch swing. She swooped down and kissed me, before finally breaking her silence.

"Faery, please tell me you did not break my master's human."

Straight to the point.

"No, I did not break _his_ human. We are about to begin a test that will allow us to discover Sookie's new powers quite a bit quicker than usual. Amelia, can you get me a pad of paper please?" she asked, after shutting Pam down.

I guess I didn't blame her, if I was like a walking Oreo to a vampire I probably wouldn't be too keen on making nice either. I heard Pam's fangs click into place as I left to retrieve the paper.

Jason and Sam were sitting behind the bar in the kitchen when I entered, having a beer and talking about something very quietly. I thought about trying to hear what they said but changed my mind so that I could get back to Pam before she asked for a glass of milk for her faery.

I found a pad of unlined paper in a roll top desk in Eric's den. There was a framed picture of Sookie on the desktop and I momentarily got choked up. The big badass Viking really, truly loved her.

Returning to the porch, I was surprised that Pam and Serafina were engaged in a conversation about the nature of the test. Pam was nursing a True Blood as the healer explained.

"It is called automatic writing. The potion that I gave Sookie, will allow her to go into a trance which quite literally pinpoints the subjects focus by removing all distractions. They go to basically a white space as I understand it, where nothing can disturb them. With the intensity of the focus, the gifts are able to be more easily traced. I will touch Sookie's temple with my left hand and enter the trance with her. As I do this, my hand will begin to write of its own accord. Once I am finished, I will be able to leave the trance, rouse Sookie and tell her what to expect, " she explained.

"Phenomenal. I wonder if this process would work on new vampires as well to determine if they have extra gifts. Eric, for example, can fly."

"I do not know if it would work on your kind. It is an interesting concept. Shall we begin?" she asked.

We nodded our heads at the same time. Serafina placed her left hand on Sookie's temple and her right on the pad of paper on the table in front of her. She had acquired a quill that looked like a peacock feather at some point and had it positioned over the paper. She closed her eyes and went still for a moment.

One second later she threw her head back and her eyes were open and glowing. Her right hand moved furiously across the paper. I tried to see what she was writing but was unable. Her whole body was shaking as she continued to write. This went on for nearly ten minutes.

Finally, the quill fell from her hand and her body went limp. Neither Sookie nor Serafina moved a muscle.

"Oh great, now she's broken too," Pam joked. I could tell she was nervous though.

The faery's eyes fluttered open at the same time that Sookie began to regain consciousness.

"Okay already, let's have it. What can Sookie do, I can't take this suspense any longer!" I shouted, jumping from my seat.

Pam chuckled at me and took my hand bringing me down to sit in her lap.

"Hey ya'll. How long have I been out for?" Sookie asked, when Serafina did not answer immediately.

"Only about half an hour. What was it like Sookie?" I probed.

"Well, I felt like I was asleep for a minute and then all I could see was white space. I could hear a breeze blowing. I walked around for a bit and then Serafina joined me, but we didn't talk she just held my hand. And then I woke up." she recanted.

"Sookie, would you like to hear about your new gifts?" Serafina asked her.

Well no duh, Sherlock. Where was all this rudeness coming from?

"Sure." Sookie told the faery, too calmly.

_The gift to see what has not been seen before it has been done. _

_The gift to suspend and alter time itself. _

_The gift of air walking. _

_The gifts of Teleportation and transportation. And… The light of Truth. _

We all looked at the faery awaiting an explanation.

"Dearest Sookie, you have inherited the lion's share of qualities. Precognition is the first, you will see things before they happen. "

"Oh, I already did that when I spoke to Eric yesterday. I knew that someone was coming to him before they came to him. I can see how that will come in handy, but will it work with all Supes?" she asked.

"I am afraid only time will tell," Serafina continued. "The next gift is time suspension, generally this is not a female gift. But I believe you inherited it from Niall's father, Eamon. It will not allow you to stop time for long but in short bursts. However, you must understand it will drain you of energy quite quickly. I do not know how it will be affected when you are—vampire.

Air walking is not like flying. I have the ability to air walk. It is as if you leap into the air and are able to literally run unsupported. I will show you before I leave. Teleportation is a gift all faeries have, it is how we "pop" in and out of places, and you may not retain this gift once you have been turned.

Transportation is like telekinesis. For example, if you wanted to send an object to someone telekinetically it would go but could be intercepted if someone were to step into the path. With transportation no interception would occur, it will allow whatever you are moving to simply appear where you want it to.

And finally, the Light of Truth. This one is also a drainer of energy, but is a remarkable skill. When you use it, if you touch a person they will be unable to tell anything but the truth. They may want to lie but will be rendered physically unable. I have only ever known this power to exist in the greater faery leaders who must make decisions for our people."

"Holy shit!" Sookie proclaimed and we all laughed. I glanced over at Serafina who seemed to be quite exhausted. She sort of just fell back into her chair.

I was just about to ask if I could help her when Jason stepped forward. Well go get her, Panther. And my attention was on Sookie once again.

XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

JPOV

So there was my sister, Superwoman. No, I'm not jealous. Alright, maybe I'm a little jealous.

Anyways, I happened to look over at Serafina who was slumped all over the patio chair. She looked completely drained, really awful. No one else seemed to notice though. I stepped over to her.

"Hey there, you alright?" I asked her.

"I will be fine, I am just a bit tired is all," she told me.

"Are you too tired to take a little walk with me? I can help you, I won't let you fall."

I held my hand out to her and flashed her one of my Stackhouse never fail smiles. She looked at my hand for a minute before smiling and getting to her feet.

She was very unsteady and wobbled a little bit, I just wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to me. I shivered when she laid her head on my shoulder and we walked around the house towards the driveway.

"Thank you, Jason. I am feeling slightly better, that test takes a lot out of me. I have only done it twice before and that was ce—well a long, long time ago," she told me.

She removed herself from my arms and walked a little more steadily a few feet ahead of me.

"Jason, your grandfather sent me to deliver a message to you tonight as well."

"No offense, Serafina. But I don't want anything from that old man. He ain't interested in me and if he wants to threaten me well then he can go straight to hell," I replied to her .

"He does not wish to threaten you. These last few days I have worked closely with him. He has been obsessing with how he has treated you. I don't know all the details about your relationship, but I saw how Sookie reacted to him and how you did. And I do know about his sons. Niall is very powerful and with great power comes a tendency to forget people that are important to you. And you are important Jason to him—and maybe to me."

My ears perked up a little at that ending, but I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being.

I let out a breath, took my cap off and ran my hands through my hair before turning back to her.

"Okay, what does he want you to tell me?" I asked and waited.

"He knows that you feel put out that Sookie seems to be more favored," I huffed, that was the understatement of the year, " but he wishes to allow you to more completely tap into your own powers."

She reached up and ran her hand along my jaw line. Her skin was so soft and she smelled like honeysuckle.

"Jason, shift now."

"What? Um, I can't just shift any old time I want to you know? I'm not a full panther, what I mean is I was bitten by a panther, not born into it. I am not like the others," the words just came pouring out of my mouth.

"You can now, Jason. Your grandfather has given you the ability to transform completely and at will- just like the others. He hopes that you will be happy with this new gift."

I stood there for just a minute, before I just had to try it out. I closed my eyes and felt that shivery feeling I get when the moon is full. My body bent down and left my clothes.

I could feel the change and looked over my shoulder at the silky black hair of my coat. I was not that _thing_ I had been, I was an honest to God panther.

Shifting back, I jumped up and hollered. I was beyond happy.

Remembering my nakedness, I picked up my jeans and tried to hastily throw them back on, when I caught Serafina admiring the goods.

I can't say as I blame her. Never one for being shy, I sauntered over to the faery, grabbed her around the waist, dipped her and planted a huge kiss on her.

I had a feeling tonight was gonna be a good one.

XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

A/N: So, I hope that they chapter was enjoyable for you all. I am sorry it took me so long to post, RL has been a heifer this week. I hope to get you another chapter tomorrow. The next chapter will cover details of the ball and Sookie's change. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone for all of the reviews. You really give a girl something to think about. I really appreciate all the input. I sincerely hope that I don't disappoint anyone with the way things will go out from here on out. I am floored by the amount of Favorite Story and Favorite Author alerts I am getting. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much!

Charlaine Harris owns all characters Sookieverse. The rest is coming from my twisted imagination.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

SPOV

We talked for a while and ate, but my mind was in a million different places. I had a ton of things to think through. All of a sudden I had these new powers to deal with, and my grandfather and Serafina are telling me that I will know how to use most of them instinctually. Gee, thanks.

"Scoot over, Sookie," Pam told me, gently shoving me aside on the chaise lounge.

She picked up my plate, still half-full and removed it to an adjacent table. I was hard at thought; I had no appetite to speak of.

"What is troubling you my friend? Most would be elated to hold such power," she asked me.

I gave myself a minute to think through what I was going to say, before my ability to ramble kicked in.

"It's all of it Pam. The last few weeks, we have been working towards getting Eric out of their grasps. I am so emotionally raw. I mean first he leaves and then we made this plan, and then I get sick and now I am this super faery _thing_. The wedding is in just a few weeks and I am torn. On the one hand, I cannot wait to go get my husband away from them; and on the other I am afraid that if I go, they will simply kill him and I can't live with that. "

"Sookie, they will not kill Eric. Do you have any idea how many times he has faced death in his long life? And besides he is much too valuable. Are you having second thoughts about going to him, or about changing your life?"

"No. I am committed to him; I am going to get him. I just need some time to think. But tomorrow night, Pam." I added.

"I see. Do not worry Sookie, I will be a good mistress to you. I have had an excellent teacher."

She stood and then swooped back down and gave me a hug, this was so unlike Pam.

"All will be as it should be. Go to bed, think. I will take care of our family for you," she told me and walked away to the others.

Our family? New tears started forming in my eyes. Yes, this was our family.

I walked into the house and down the long hallway to Eric's room. The bed linens needed changing so I ripped them off and deposited them in the hamper and went to the linen closet to get another set.

Returning to the room, I made the massive bed and began removing my clothes from the day. The bureau was full of Eric's clothes even though I had worn through most of his t-shirts(I just couldn't bring myself to wash them yet and lose the scent), but I found a whole new stash in the bottom drawer.

I pulled the enormous black t-shirt over my head and sank into his scent. Setting the alarm clock for 5:30 a.m., I fell into bed. I wanted to fall asleep quickly, I had a lot to accomplish tomorrow, but sleep would not find me.

So, after an eternity of counting ceiling tiles, I gave up and turned on the television. At this time of evening there were the obligatory couples comedies, infomercials, reality programming. I thought I would never find a suitable diversion when I came across TCM( Turner Classic Movies). They were playing the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet and I settled into and watched the movie.

We read the play in the ninth grade as a class, but I must have read it a dozen more times on my own and had it nearly memorized. The movie was already in progress and was on the scene where Romeo and his fellows are preparing to crash the Capulet's feast. They are cavorting like any teenagers, except Romeo who was of course depressed over the fair Rosaline's rejection. No amount of coercing from Benvolio or Mercutio was changing his mind.

_I fear, too early: for my mind misgives  
Some consequence yet hanging in the stars  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
With this night's revels and expire the term  
Of a despised life closed in my breast  
By some vile forfeit of untimely death.  
But He, that hath the steerage of my course,  
Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen._

There it was, the moment that Romeo perceives that his short life was doomed to end too soon. Where the foreshadowing begins. I continued to watch the movie through to the end, where Romeo kills himself thinking that Juliet was dead and when she awakes she kills herself rather than live without him.

What would happen if I didn't have Eric, would I kill myself? Would he meet the sun for me? For that matter, would I meet it for him? I stared at the screen transfixed as the credits rolled. I was suddenly exhausted, although it was still relatively early and I fell asleep with dreams of Verona.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

I awoke five minutes before the alarm clock went off and immediately got dressed. I had a lot to get done today, so I went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I cooked myself a huge breakfast of eggs, biscuits, bacon, and fruit. Sitting at the table, I relished in the tastes of every bite and drained three large cups of coffee which I splurged on. Looking at the clock above the phone, I saw that it was nearly 6:30 and that sunrise was supposed to be in twenty-two minutes. I quickly jotted a note to Amelia telling her that I would be back this afternoon and left it propped up next to the coffee pot which I had refilled, all she had to do was turn it on. And I left the house out the backdoor, walking into the middle of the pasture with a travel mug of coffee in one hand and a lawn chair in the other, a camera slung over my shoulder.

I sat up my chair and waited watching the sky turn a hazy pink and then lighten up to a dull blue. The sun rose off in the distance and I began snapping pictures quickly before settling back down and listening to the birds welcoming the morning.

Once the giant star had taken its full residence in the sky, I picked up my gear and headed back to the house. The note was still by the pot, so I knew that Amelia had not yet awakened.

I grabbed my keys and headed out to my old car, which started without any bribing today. I backed out of the driveway and drove into Shreveport to Avalon Hair Salon on Youree Drive, hoping fervently that I didn't need an appointment.

As luck would have it, there was a sign right above the door that said that walk-ins were welcome. It had taken me about forty-five minutes to drive from the house in Gilliam and was almost nine in the morning.

A woman wearing a purple smock was just leaving her Ford Explorer and heading to the door and I followed her in.

"Hey hon, my you are an early one aren't you? Do you have an appointment?" she asked me as she turned on the lights and began setting up a station.

"No ma'am. Sorry about that, but this was sort of a last minute decision."

"No problem, sweetie. My name is Brandi and I don't have an appointment until eleven , so what can I do you for?" she asked me holding out her hand.

I lowered my shields for a moment and listened to her, which I know was rude.

_This baby looks like she has a lot on her mind. Hope I can make her feel better. She has sensational hair, I wonder if it's natural._

I smiled warmly at her and followed her to the shampoo station. I leaned back after she fastened the cloak around my neck and shivered just a little as she wet my hair down. I was just about to get relaxed as her fingers kneaded my scalp with a fruity smelling shampoo, when she began to talk

"So, darling. You got a name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Sookie Stackhouse, nice to meet you Brandi."

"Well, hello Sookie. Cute name. So you got a special something coming up?" she asked me as she continued her thorough massage on my scalp.

"Yes, ma'am. You could say that."

"Okey-dokey. We'll get you fixed up, but please don't call me ma'am. I'm only thirty," she laughed as she began rinsing the shampoo from my hair.

"Yes ma'- I'm sorry. Okay, Brandi." I told her. She _was_ two years older than me, what would Gran think?

"So, what are we thinking about? What is the occasion?" she asked me.

_Oh, well my boyfriend/vampire husband was kidnapped and I 'm gonna be a vampire soon to go get him so I wanted to get my hair trimmed for eternity. _

Yeah, that would go over well.

"My husband has been away and I will be seeing him very soon."I told her.

"Oh, that is great honey. My husband is on his third tour in Afghanistan. He is air force. I haven't seen him for three months," she stopped to blow her nose, stepping away from me, " last time we talked he said that he was supposed to be home by Christmas. He hopes anyway. Oh, I'm so sorry. You didn't want to hear me cry."

"No. You're fine. What is his name?" I asked.

"Senior Airman Conlan Ashbury," she told me with pride shining behind her tears.

"He will be home soon, I just know it."

I touched her arm when I said it and got an image of a very handsome man in airmen's clothing. It was warm outside and he was exiting a plane, looking desperately for her. When he found himself, he ran to her and stopped short as she was several months pregnant and he was clearly surprised. _ I sent you a letter telling you, I guess it never got there. I'm gonna be a daddy? She nodded her head and he picked her up and spun her around._

"How far along are you?" I asked, realizing too late that I had goofed.

"How did you know that I am pregnant, I haven't told anyone," she asked me shocked as she towel-dried my hair.

I decided that just this once, the truth couldn't hurt.

"I can see things sometimes. I hope that doesn't scare you, I will leave if you want me to."

"No. I'm not scared, just shocked. My momma could see things too. I am just about three months. I wrote him a letter but they told us that the mail delivery was never a sure thing, so I don't know if he knows yet."

"Well, congratulations."

"Thanks! Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

I had decided to trust Brandi and left with the best haircut I had ever gotten in my opinion. She left my length but cut in some nice contrasting layers. Items number one and two were down.

Immediately after leaving the salon, I went to a florist down the road. After a few minutes of waiting, I was greeted by a young black guy named Antonio with an infectious smile.

"Good morning, ma'am. What can I help you with this morning?"

I explained that I was just looking and he directed me to a catalog. After a few minutes, I told him that I would take the Orchid Basket and a dozen mixed color roses.

The price was not an object, I pulled my tip roll out of my purse and removing the elastic band placed several large bills in front of him.

Antonio immediately set to creating my bouquets. He placed the white orchids in a crystal vase and filled it in with Baby's Breath and wrapped the roses in a large sheet of green paper.

I got in my car and drove straight to Bon Temps.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

It felt strange driving up to my house after having stayed in Gilliam for a few weeks. I parked around at the back door, but instead of going into the house I walked straight to the cemetery that separated my land from Bill's.

Last plot on the end of the seventh row, I found my intended audience.

I walked carefully around the graves, diligently trying not to step on anyone and apologizing to them when I did. I am very superstitious about respecting the dead.

_Adele Hale Stackhouse_

_Beloved Mother, Grandmother, Wife and Friend_

_June 3, 1917-May 23, 2007_

"Good morning, Gran. Sorry it's been so long since I came by. It just seems that life won't slow down for me. Look at this, your grave is all covered with weeds. I thought that Perkins boy the church hired was going to keep this yard up. Well, let me just get that for you. I brought you some flowers. Maybe in the spring Eric and I can come out and plant some flowers so they will grow all the time. You did know about Eric didn't you Gran? Probably not, like I said life is just going, going, going. Bill and I broke up. I won't bore you with all the details, let's just say we drifted apart. I have been dating Eric for a while now. Actually," I giggled, "according to him, we're married. He's a vampire, you know that a human just can't cut it for me. So yeah, that is what's new. I have been seeing Niall a lot lately. He is Fintan's father. I don't blame you by the way, I understand. Anyway, I have all these new powers now. Although, I still don't know how to use them completely.

I need to tell you something. Gran, I have decided that I am going to become a vampire. They took Eric, Gran and I have to get him back. What would you do? Do you think that I am making a mistake? Oh God, Gran. I wish you were here. I need you so much right now."

I lay down on the weed covered grave and cried for a few minutes. The air warmed and I heard the sound of a wind chime. Why did it sound so familiar?

I remember! When I was little there was an old pond not too far out in the woods that Gramps took Jason and I to swim in sometimes in the summer. He always said there were too many people at the public pool for him and that he didn't want to drive all the way out to the lake.

He built a small dock on the pond which was just on our property, almost inching onto the Smythe's land behind us. There was an enormous oak tree there and Gran and I had made a wind chime one year out of old kitchen spoons and hung it up in the tree.

I got up and walked toward the sound of the chime. Would it still even be there after all this time?

After several minutes I knew I was there, as I could smell the water in the air. I turned a corner and stepped over a fallen tree to face our pond. The dock was still there-barely. It could definitely stand to be replaced . I walked over to the oak tree where the wind chime was indeed hanging.

But all the spoons were rusted and there was no way that they could have made that sound. I smiled. Maybe I am superstitious or maybe I really am crazy like everyone thought anyway, but I just felt like it was my Gran that brought me here.

I sat on one of the sturdier looking boards on the dilapidated dock and stared off into the water. I knew exactly what was niggling at my mind.

Why was I still going to become a vampire if I had all of these sensational powers? After deliberating for a while, I came up with the only reason, albeit a good one, was to stay with Eric longer.

How could I watch him stay the same forever while my beauty slowly faded? What would I do when he got tired of me?

Now that was nonsense. If he were going to get tired of me, it would have happened already.

I sat and thought some more. Perhaps I didn't need to make this change, not that I was averse to it anymore but maybe my Faery powers would be enough to save Eric from de Castro and Ocella.

_For my mind misgives- Some consequence yet hanging in the stars-  
Shall bitterly begin his fearful date- With this night's revels and expire the term-  
Of a despised life closed in my breast- By some vile forfeit of untimely death._

I never heard him physically or mentally until it was too late. While I was sitting there on the dock, contemplating my life choices, I was struck with an excruciating pain through my chest.

In horror, I looked down at the arrow that ran straight through me. I tried to scream but no sound would come out. Somehow, by the Grace of God I got to my feet and scanned my surroundings for my attacker.

The white shirt I had worn that day was slowly becoming soaked crimson. Seeing no one and more _hearing _ no one, I tried to run back to the house. I had only run about a hundred feet when my vision became blurry and I fell down.

Every breath was like swallowing glass, as I laid there on the dirt bleeding. I was going to die, after all of the planning and uncertainty, after the powers, I was going to die with an arrow in my chest.

I didn't see him coming, I didn't see this coming. Where was the premonition?

Oh yes, Romeo. You tried to tell me Romeo. Didn't you?

I stayed put, waiting for death to take me under. _Eric, I love you. I should have told you sooner. You are my everything, please forgive me. _

"Morning, bitch!" a gruff voice boomed over me.

I moved my eyes to the sound and saw a pair of camouflage hunting boots and tattered jeans. The man was tall, as I could not see his face.

Finally, he squatted down beside me. I gasped as much as I could as I saw his red hair. I remembered him from the field with Sam. He was the big, red wolf that was waiting for me. Truman Yates

"Does that hurt, you little whore?" he taunted me.

With one large hand he pulled the arrow straight out of my chest. This did nothing for the pain and I was still bleeding.

I tried desperately to touch my ring, begging in my head for Niall to come for me. I tried to teleport, squinting my eyes and wishing for the house like Dorothy did.

Nothing happened.

As soon as the arrow was out, he examined it for damage and wiped it clean on his flannel shirt before returning it to the quiver.

"No sense in wasting a good arrow on you, now is there? You know, I had really hoped it wouldn't come to this. I just wanted to scare Alcide a little but he just had to be the Alpha didn't he? That should have been me. He told me that you were just a friend, as a matter of fact a 'friend of the pack'. Ha, well you ain't never done nothing for me.

So, I come to see you and you call for Alcide. Well, Little Red Riding Hood, you called the wrong wolf. Alcide is all talk and no balls. I am the big, bad wolf.

I suppose you know by now what happened? Well, don't be shy. Speak up."

I just looked at him. I wanted to speak, to spit in his face, to do anything.

"The fucker abjured me. So now, I lost my rightful place to him and my pack to his bitch. Have you ever lost something that you loved? Do you know how it feels?"

He sat down next to me on the moist earth. I was squirming and large, hot tears were falling down my cheeks. You know that feeling when your hand or foot falls asleep? Well my whole body tingled like that. I knew that something had to happen and soon or I was going to die here with this creature-alone.

"Then I saw Quinn at Merlotte's. Fucking John Quinn, a legend. And like all these pansy asses around here, who is he carrying a hard on for? You! I thought about it while I ate lunch that day.

I went in cause I was hoping I could piss Merlotte off and have a little fun. Herveaux stopped us just as it was getting good last time. But I seen that he was already busy with Quinn. I have to give the little bastard this, he wasn't scared of Quinn.

So I showed Quinn how to get to where you are staying. Of course, I had already tracked you by your smell. Maybe that is why everyone wants you, you smell so fucking good. Anyway, I figured by what Merlotte told him that you would reject him, cause apparently you like fucking dead guys."

He laughed loudly here.

"A fucking fangbanger. I thought that you might piss Quinn off and he would shift and end you, which would in turn piss off Alcide who would go after the tiger and probably get killed. It was all so perfect. But Quinn ain't nothing but a big pussy, excuse my pun. He just left you there, I saw him the next day filling up his pickup in front of the gas station. He told me that you all had a barbeque and that he fell asleep in his truck. He was in a good mood, even though he didn't know why he was naked.

The big mother—shook my hand. I spent every night for a week at that shithole of a bar. But you just stopped coming in. I saw Merlotte, I even saw that douche bag of a brother of yours hanging around.

But I waited, and today there you were just walking through the woods—alone. Perfect. I been watching that house for a week now and no one has been there but the mail man. Then bam, here you are. "

He pulled a cheap looking cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"My, my, would you look at the time? I better get going. Let me just get a picture of us. Say cheese. Oh yeah, Herveaux is gonna love this," he said as he jerked me upwards and snapped a picture of us on the phone.

He walked away whistling. I tried desperately again to do anything. I tried to form an orb, but got nothing more than a spark.

I got my hand up to my face and nuzzled the ring, thinking to Niall. I tried to teleport myself again.

It began to get cold and I knew it was the end, when I finally heard a pop.

"Sookie, no! Granddaughter, I need to get you out of here. There is no time to lose."

I felt myself being lifted into the air, in Niall's arms and before I knew it I was in Eric's home.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: I am going to stop promising quick chapters, as Real Life just likes to play me like a fool, but I already know what is happening in chapter 15 so I _hope _to get it out tomorrow. Thank you all for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites. A big thank you to my girl **VampLover1** who helped me out with a serious issue I was having. You guys are all awesome. Thanks so much.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them all.

I own nothing Sookieverse; it all belongs to Charlaine Harris. Although, I got a Lafayette ringtone today that is just priceless.

**As previously stated the witchcraft spells and ideas here are mainly of my own invention, I hope I don't offend. The idea for scrying came from the show Charmed which I also do not own.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

APOV

I woke at about nine in the morning. Pam and I had a good time the night before and my bed was all too inviting. Pam's room had no windows so the sun did not get in to rouse me as it did in my window filled room back at Sookie's place. There I had comforters nailed to the walls to block the offensive early morning light.

No, this morning the happy little songbirds forced me to leave the warmth of my bed. I briefly considered casting a spell on them to make all their feathers fall out or something. Let's see how happy they would be then.

I got out of bed and stretched, sliding my feet into a soft pair of slippers. I glanced over at Pam, peacefully dead to the world, a pastel blue set of silk pajamas on. My own nightwear in stark contrast consisted of a pair of _Class of 2000_ boxers and a black tank top. I smiled at our differences.

I carefully shut the door on my way out, not that the sound would wake Pam but just in case I didn't want any errant light to sneak into the room and hurt my vampire.

Apparently, Sookie had already been up since the kitchen smelled of coffee, hmm, the expensive stuff.

Sadly the pot was empty but upon further inspection I discovered that she had already made coffee and that all I had to do was push the "on" button.

Turning the pot on, I noticed a note card slip to the floor. It was from Sookie but I figured it could wait long enough for me to make some toast so I threw it on the counter without a further look.

I slid the bread into the toaster and then turned around beguiled. I had the strangest sense of foreboding just looking at the note.

I ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone frantically, fearing the worst I hit the speed dial to Sookie's phone.

The signal in our area sucks so I held my breath as I waited for the phone to pick up. Finally, the call connected and I heard a ring. My heart dropped as I heard the chorus of "_I've got a spell on you"_ from the living room.

Slowly, I moved out of the room reclosing the door, my cell phone still at my ear. I walked down the hallway to the living room. Sookie's phone sat forgotten on the couch. The voice mail was picking up:

_Hi there, this is Sookie leave a message after the beep. I'll call you just as soon as I can._

I hit the end button and walked back to the kitchen. The note still sat on the counter. Ignoring the toast but indulging the coffee, I finally decided to read the message. Perhaps I was jumping to conclusions.

_Amelia, _

_I went into Shreveport to run a few errands. I will be back before first dark. See you then._

_ -Sookie_

That should have been that but the feeling of dread continued to niggle at the back of my mind. I simply felt like I had to do something, I had to know that she was alright. Where Sookie was, trouble was.

My powers had been developing since I had been practicing so much. I could actually feel a life force coming from Sookie in just holding the note and the cell phone when I concentrated on her. I knew she was alive but something was wrong.

The book that Octavia gave me was in the attic now where I practiced for the most part. I took my coffee and the note upstairs and sat on the floor with the heavy book on my lap.

I needed a way to track Sookie and began searching for a spell that might help. There was no shortage of tracking spells in the book but they all required what I did not have—time.

Just as I was going to give up, I located another spell handwritten by Octavia. It was a scrying spell.

I had never tried scrying before; I just never had the patience. Racing back up to the attic, I reached into my trunk and brought up the dusty box at the bottom.

Upon opening the lid I saw the scrying set Octavia had given me shortly after accepting me as an apprentice. The crystal was cylindrical and about five inches long. It was suspended from a long silver chain and had a flame charm on it as Octavia said fire was my element.

The stream of light from the sunroof filtered through the crystal as I took it from the box and it casted rainbows across the attic. Willing my active mind back down, I left the attic and went to Eric's study.

This was the office of a man. The walls were painted in such a dark blue they were nearly black. The furniture was large, well he is a Viking, and made of dark wood. There were multiple bookcases and file cabinets and an extra long black leather couch. Where the one large window should have been was a framed painting of a Viking long ship and encased above was a replica of Eric's broadsword from the studio. Although, knowing Eric it was likely just as real as the original.

I began rummaging through the drawers desperately searching for a Shreveport map. Finally, I found one in a drawer with several outdated phone books.

With my map spread out before me, I checked the book for my next instructions. Octavia had added that scrying was easier if a personal object of the person was near. I grabbed the cell phone and spread my map out on the living room floor. It was after eleven now and I was ready to find my friend and squelch my fear.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Eric's POV

_Continued from Chapter 12. I walked to my newly repaired sink to wash the blood off of my face before I realized that Sookie knew someone was coming to my cell—before I did._

I sat down on the bed heavily. Premonition?

That gift could be useful in protecting her, I thought. But if anyone discovered that in addition to hearing the thoughts of others that she could see things before they happened, it could be a catastrophe. There were already so many precautions being taken to keep my bonded from de Castro based on her simply telepathy and the fact that she is part Fae—which he now knows.

I heard voices at the top of the stairs and slid the cell phone under my leg. Xolani and the weretiger were walking down the stairs talking like old friends.

When they approached the cell, Quinn unlocked the door and held it open for the nurse to pass. She walked over to me bearing a load of clean sheets.

"Mr. Northman, if you will please stand up I can change the sheets for you. Please make sure you don't leave anything on the bed that you don't want taken away to the laundry," she said giving me a meaningful look.

I nodded and stood, slipping the phone into my pocket.

With vampiric speed she removed the soiled sheets from my bed and replaced them with the clean ones.

"I will return tomorrow evening to see how you are doing. Make sure you feed well in the meantime and do not test sunrise. Goodnight."

She turned and walked away with Quinn shutting the door and locking it behind him again. Great, now I got to spend time with Kitty again.

"Sorry man, nothing personal, but the King says I have to lock you in," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he being so agreeable towards me?

I decided to play along, to get to the bottom of this.

"That is quite all right, Quinn. I understand. You're just doing your job. So how was your vacation?" I hedged.

Had he really had the audacity to go to Sookie?

"Oh it was great man. I went down to Shreveport and then went to visit Sookie. She looks great by the way, you are so lucky. Anyway, she wasn't staying at home but I met someone in town who knew where she was, Truman Yates. We had a barbeque and hung out. I left the next day, feeling like a million bucks. Sorry I was gone while you were sick, I wish I could have helped."

Who the hell was Truman Yates? I would find out.

"Quinn, it might just be the weakness talking here. But I was under the impression that you didn't care too much for me."

"No, man. You're alright for a vamp. I mean I don't agree with your lifestyle choices but who am I to judge?" he said.

My lifestyle choices? I decided to find out exactly what was going on. Sauntering over to stand in front of him, so as not to scare him, I smiled what I hoped was my most charming smile. Too easily, I gained eye contact with the buffoon. It was all too simple to exert my power over him.

"Quinn, what really happened to you when you went to see Sookie?"

"They gave me some pills and I passed out. When I woke up I was all tied up in the attic and Sookie, Pam and Amelia were asking me some questions. Sookie kept hitting me. I told her where you were and that the king intends to kill both you and your maker. They let me go when they were done and Pam walked me to my truck. "

He stopped for a moment with a goofy fucking grin stretched across his face. I gestured for him to continue, my patience wearing thin.

"She's real pretty, Eric. She told me that I had to lay off of you if I knew what was good for me. She said that she has not use for the penis but that if I kept giving you a hard time she would happily remove mine and have it mounted and hung over her fireplace. Then she told me to take off all of my clothes and give them to her. The next thing I knew I was waking up, naked in my truck at a roadside park and I was ready to come home."

I had to fight hard to suppress the laughter building inside of me, but I focused on the task at hand.

"Thank you, Quinn. Can I trust you to do as she says?"

"Oh, sure man. We are buddies, amigos now." There was that stupid fucking smile again.

"Tiger, I am tired. You will excuse yourself for the evening and forget all that we have talked about tonight. Do you understand?"

"Hey Eric. You look tired, I think I'm gonna go back to my room now. Have a goodnight."

I nodded my head at him as he stood up and immediately retreated upstairs. Oh, Pam. Even from thousands of miles away you continue to impress me.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

APOV

The rest of the day I continued to search the map for Sookie. She was travelling around Shreveport and Bon Temps but seemed to be relatively safe. I tried to breathe easy but I still couldn't shake a bad feeling.

It was getting late in the afternoon and I was feeling hungry so I threw a frozen pizza into the oven. While waiting for the oven to pre-heat, I felt I just had to check the map one more time.

I hung the crystal over the map and within seconds it was pointing to Bon Temps. The silver chain had become stiff and the pendulum would not swing. I was just about to consult the book to find out why the chain had stiffened so suddenly when it began to sway violently. The force was causing pain in my arm and a faint black aura glowed around the crystal. I began to feel dizzy and chilled.

Panic set in but I was finally able to get to my feet. I had to call Octavia and find out what the hell was happening. Before I could make it to the phone, I heard a loud pop and saw Niall standing with his back to me right over my map in the living room. I could see a limp form draped over his arms but it took me a moment to shake the dizziness to realize it was Sookie.

She was pale and covered, literally covered in blood. It was dried into the top she had worn for the day. I finally regain my senses and ran to the fairy.

He was a wreck. Tears flowed down his face like a waterfall as he held the limp body of my best friend. The powerful faery looked like he was in some sort of a trance, as I placed a few fingers on her throat to feel for a pulse. It was there but barely.

"Niall, you have to put Sookie on the couch. We have to get some help!"

He just stood there crying and not moving. I snapped my fingers, I waved my hands in his face, and I even slapped him. Nothing. He was a still as a rock.

Finally, I resorted to removing Sookie from his arms myself. I hoped I could at least lift her to the couch. Just as I was untangling her from his grasp, he tightened it and stepped back shaking his head no vigorously.

I was mad as hell but could tell that anger would get me nowhere. I tried sweetness.

"Niall, sweetie. I need you to put Sookie on the couch so we can get her some help, okay? I promise I won't hurt her."

Like a child, he nodded his head and gently placed her on the couch. Her head lolled the side. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of shears from a drawer and a stack of clean wash rags.

Breathlessly, I threw myself on the floor at her side. I quickly cut the top off of her wounds carefully trying to keep from hurting her as the blood had dried the fabric to the wound.

The hole was almost perfectly round and clean except for tearing around the edge where something had been removed. It looked like an arrow, I could tell because my father used to take me hunting with him when I was small and the wound was similar to those on game we had bagged when bow-hunting.

It seemed like the wound had stopped bleeding but I applied pressure with a towel just in case. I screamed at her grandfather who was now pacing and talking to himself.

"Dammit, Niall. Heal her. You have all this power, fix her!" I implored him.

Gaining a moment of lucidity he spoke:

"I can't heal her. I am not a healer. If I could heal her, I would have after Lochlan and Neave."

And he began pacing and crying again.

"Then call Serafina. She is going to die if you don't do something!"

He kept pacing. I wanted to punch him in the face but wouldn't let Sookie go.

"Serafina!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping against hope that somehow she could hear me.

Thank God in Heaven it worked. With a pop, Serafina was in the room. She went directly to Niall without a glance at Sookie or me.

"Niall, I felt your anguish and heard a call to me.

"It was me. A little help here?" I yelled at the supposed healer.

"Oh, my! Sookie! What is wrong with her witch?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, once again fighting back a strong desire to kill a faery.

"Someone shot her with an arrow. It is a clean wound, she has lost a lot of blood. What can you do?"

She pulled my hand from the wound to place a long, copper colored finger at the edge. She immediately flinched back.

"Was the arrowhead made of iron?" she asked me.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Niall, just popped her in here a little bit ago!"

"I can't touch the wound. It must be iron, a very primitive weapon though for these modern times."

"Okay, if you're done analyzing arrowheads could you fix her or tell me how to fix her?"

"I don't think that I can, she has lost a lot of blood and I don't even know if at this point a transfusion would help her. I might be able to revive her and close the wounds but I doubt that she can survive this. And if the arrow head was indeed made of iron or even an iron mix of some type then it has poisoned her blood. An infection could cease all efforts anyway."

Finally, I felt the tears leave my eyes. After all the hell this girl had been through, she was going to die. I heaved tears as the faery reached into her bag and removed the bottle of water I had seen before when Sookie had been so sick. She poured some of the sparkling water over the wound and immediately the skin began to knit itself back together, only the finest white scar remained.

"Turn her over, witch." she commanded me.

I did as she asked and watched as she repeated the process. Once again the skin closed up.

When Sookie was lying on her back once more, Serafina pressed the bottle to her lips and poured the liquid into her mouth. I began rubbing Sookie's throat to encourage her to swallow and not choke.

And then we waited. I held Sookie's hand and rubbed patterns into the skin that was getting cooler and cooler.

After only a few minutes, her eyes began to flutter. She groaned and spoke more weakly than I had ever heard her. It was no more than a whisper.

"Amelia, get Pam please. Hurts, gonna die."

I wanted to tell her yes and obey at once but looking out of the window I knew the sun was not down yet. Still…

Sookie had woken Eric up in the hotel in Rhodes in the day time, I remembered her telling me. I had to try it.

"Faery, can you block the sunlight in the room while I go get Pam? She can't walk in the sun and we need her."

For a moment, she just looked at me. Really, there was a crisis in progress and these two all powerful beings were acting like they were brain damaged.

"I can do that." With a wave of her hand the room was instantly darkened and she held a globe of light in her hand, illuminating the room.

I ran into the bedroom and began to wake Pam.

"Pam! Pam! You have to get up baby. I need you, I am so sorry Pam. But you have to get up!"

I shook the hell out of the sleeping vampire. I remembered Sookie saying that she slapped Eric to get him moving. I tried that then

"Amelia," she said groggily, "I love you but if you slap me again, I will drain you and throw you in the closet."

"Oh Pam, baby, I am so sorry. It is Sookie, she was shot and has lost a lot of blood. The faeries are here but they can't heal here. She is asking for you. You have to come."

She sat up heavily and as if she were in pain and shook her head.

"Sookie? Okay, help me up Amelia."

I could not believe that I, a mere human, was helping my powerful vampire girlfriend to her feet but I did it none the less.

We stumbled down the hallway, Pam's eyes still partially closed. As we entered the living room, her eyes flew open and she was suddenly wide awake. Apparently in their haste, neither Niall or Serafina had bothered to cover their scents.

Her fangs descended quite involuntarily and I had to struggle to direct her to Sookie.

"If you two don't want to become dinner, you had better pop out of her now. Go out back, I will join you as soon as I can," I implored the faeries if only because I didn't want Sookie to be upset with me.

They popped out and I finally got Pam to the couch in front of Sookie.

Sookie tried to speak but Pam placed a finger on her lips with one hand and wiped a bloody tear from her own cheek with the other.

"Hush, my little friend. You don't have the strength. We will find the rat bastard that did this to you and we will kill him. I have long thought of you as my sister. You saved my life and my master's life. Are you ready for me to return the favor?" she asked stroking the hair out of Sookie's face.

"Amelia, go outside with the faeries. You do not need to be in here for this," she gently told me.

I nodded my agreement and walked slowly out of the room. Before I left, I looked back at them both.

"I love you Sook," I choked out before going out to the back porch to wait with the faeries.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Pam's POV

As soon as I was sure that Pam was out of the room, I lightly moved the hair from Sookie's neck. I could smell that there wasn't much blood left to drain and I was thankful for that fact as I didn't want to lose my nerve for my friend.

My fangs were still down from the faery scent in the room and I was just about to lean in and bite.

"Pam," Sookie whispered. I stopped and looked at her.

"Eric's note, on dresser. Please," she asked me straining her voice.

I nodded and ran to retrieve the note. I opened it and read it out loud to her.

_My dearest one, _

_Compton has told me that you are planning to save me. Please do not do anything that will endanger you. I know that is useless to tell you to simply not do anything. You are far too stubborn, but I promise you will be perfectly fine. I love you with every fiber of my being. My heart may not beat but it belongs to you. Until we are together again, remember that I do love you. You must protect my dearest possession. _

_-E. _

A single tear escaped her eye. I quickly tipped it up and popped it into my mouth. Her last human tear. She closed her eyes, smiled and turned her head to the side with no lack of effort. I lightly kissed her throat before I bit down and brought my friend into my world.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. My professional development started back up this week. I will try very hard to update ASAP. I appreciate all of the reviews you guys give me. I thank you all so much for the confidence boosters and the morsels of advice. We will be speeding up a little in the next chapter as we prepare to go get the Viking. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, guys the reviews to last chapter just seriously brought me out a writer's funk. You guys are my rock stars. Thanks to those who are sticking with me. I hope you enjoy chapter sixteen.

Charlaine Harris owns the Sookieverse but I own that dream I had the other night with Eric. ;)

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Alcide's POV

"Yes sir, I understand that your bid for the convention center was submitted in April of last year, and we are working on it. However, the mayor has hired us to build the new community center and because it is being paid for by a government grant it comes first. Don't worry though, our deadline is almost here and we are nearly done. Work will resume on the convention center as soon as we can."

I listened to the monotone voice of the city alderman drone on and on, irked to be made to wait in line behind the mayor. What exactly was I supposed to do about it? He ranted for another five minutes as I ignored the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket.

"Yes sir. That sounds okay. I will send Veronica over to you to discuss some last minute design and order issues and our crew will be there the day after we finish the community center. Tell Bonnie I said hello. Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and ran a hand through my messy hair. I really needed to get it cut; my father would have had a shit fit by now if he saw this unruly mess. That thought made me smile as I buzzed out to my new secretary.

"Lori, can you bring me a cup of coffee? Black please. And please take messages the rest of the day; I need to get some work done in here."

Almost four in the afternoon and I was still drinking coffee- what a way to live.

"Yes, sir," Lori called. She had only been with us for a few months since I sent the former secretary packing. She was young, sweet, efficient and a hell of a lot nicer to look at too.

In only a few seconds, she had brought in my coffee, a stack of messages and that day's newspaper that I had forgotten when I came in this morning. After saying thank you, she left and I was blessedly alone.

Settling back into my chair, I opened the newspaper to discover a whole lot of nothing had been going on in Shreveport. The requisite gang shootings, an arrest at the Hollywood Casino, the announcement for the ribbon cutting on the new community center.

I had just turned to the only useful section of the paper, the sports section of course, when my damn cell phone went off again.

I threw down my paper and pulled out the phone. I had missed almost a dozen text messages. The inbox held multiple multi-media messages from Truman Yates. Shit, I should have removed him already.

Begrudgingly, I opened the first message to see a picture of a dirty little pond with a broken down dock. What the fuck, Yates? I didn't have time for this. Still…

I opened the next one to see the back of a woman with long blond hair sitting on the dock.

The next one showed the girl to be Sookie, I immediately tensed up.

After that, there were several shots of her running—a long arrow sticking out of both sides of her chest. Then one on the ground.

The last one showed that bastard Yates, holding Sookie's blood covered body up to pose for a picture. And it had a message with it.

_U ruined my life. I killed ur bitch. LOL_

For a moment, I was absolutely still and then I was violently shaking. I could feel myself begin to change; I could feel the heat rising up inside of me. I had to get the hell out of here. Lori didn't have a clue about the two natured; I would probably scare her to death.

The door slammed hard as I bolted from my office and I heard the frame crack.

"I'm going out. Get that fixed!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs too fired up to wait for the elevator. I dialed Sookie's number and got the voice mail, so I drove as fast as I could to Gilliam. I had to see for myself and then I was going hunting.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Pam's POV

The deed was done. I drained the scant remaining blood in Sookie's system and fed her my own. Having never made a child before, or had the inclination to, I was unsure of how much to give her but tried to go with instinct. I opened my wrist four times before I felt convinced that I had given her enough.

I picked her up off of the couch and walked carefully down the hall to Eric's room where I placed her on the bed.

She was absolutely pitiful in death, her loveliness marred by the violence that had necessitated her change. Only last night, I felt that she was having second thoughts. I was not sure that she would continue on her path to vampirism. I did not, however, feel as if I had made a wrong decision.

My child would be the fierce, strong and loyal human I had grown to love with the savagery of a vampire. A rush of pride coursed through my system. _My child._

I ran a tub full of hot water in Eric's bathroom and started some music in the room. I knew that she could not hear the music but the thought of her being comfortable, even unknowingly, made me more comfortable.

Finally, when the tub was full I turned off the water and placed two large, soft towels within arm's reach.

I walked back into the room and picked up my child again, carrying her lifeless body into the bathroom. I set her gently on the rug in front of the tub and began to take the rest of her ruined clothes from her body while talking to her about everything we would do. I had read somewhere that human children liked to be soothed in such a way by their mothers when they are ill.

A conventional family we were not but it just felt right to do.

_Sookie, I am going to bathe you now. I want you to rest comfortably until you rise. Your clothes are ruined but that is okay, now I get to shop for you. And you can't say no, because you are my child. I will be a good maker though. I will be fair and you will be well trained, I promise. We will go get Eric back and we will kill the son-of-a-bitch that tried to kill you. _

_Now, doesn't that hot water feel good? We're going to get all that blood off of you and put you into Eric's bed so you can rest. _

I really did not know what else to say. I was in awe of what I had done tonight, in turmoil with why I had to do it, and worried for both my child and my master. I was as emotionally spent as I had ever been.

I dipped Sookie's head into the water before lathering her hair with her favorite shampoo. The bruises that she had received, presumably from trying to escape her attacker were already fading so I knew that I had indeed given her enough blood. I gently raked the soap through the freshly cut hair and then rinsed it out. I continued with her conditioner.

When I had her out of the tub and dressed in a comfortable gown, I tucked her into bed like a child and left locking the door behind me and slipping the key from the way and into my own pocket to protect her.

Amelia was in the living room—alone. She was on her hands and knees next to the couch, a dishpan of soapy water and rag with her, desperately trying to get Sookie's blood out of the couch.

"Amelia, do not worry with that. We can replace it if needed." I told her collapsing into the corner of the other couch and beckoning her over to sit up against me.

She removed the ghastly yellow rubber gloves from her hands and walked over to me complying.

"How is she Pam? Did it work?" she asked me, fear dripping from every word.

"It went well. Her wounds were already healing as I washed her just now. She is going to be amazing." I told her.

She turned and patted me on the cheek as we tried for a moment of peace.

"Does that make me her step-mom now?" she asked me.

I just smiled at her. The vampire protesters would just have a field day with that.

_Um, yes. I am a vampire and I want the right to marry my human, lesbian lover so we can raise my telepathic new child together. _

The thought made me laugh, before I doubled up in shock.

"What is it?" Amelia asked her voice cracking and her face showing the exhaustion of the day.

"It's Eric. He must have felt her die. Oh, shit. I hope he is not killing anyone."

"He called Sookie the other night; the number might still be on her phone. You need to call him now."

"Yes. I will return."

I zipped down the hall to Eric's room to get Sookie's phone off the charger where I put it before I bathed her.

Dialing the number as fast as possible, I held it to my ear. One ring and he picked up, speaking in a low tortured whisper.

"Sookie?"

"Master, it is me. Let me explain.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Alcide's POV

I pulled up to the house sending thousands of tiny rocks sailing through the air in my wake. The truck door slammed and I ran up the stairs to the porch.

Pounding on the door, I began yelling for someone to open the door.

"Sookie! Amelia! Pam! Fuck, someone open the door or I'm pushing it down!"

I could hear a voice inside and raised myself up from the stance I had just taken. That door was going down.

"Alcide? What are you doing here?" Amelia asked me, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Where is Sookie?" I asked, forcing my way into the house without invitation.

"You better come sit down, Alcide."

"No. The motherfucker sent me a picture. I know she is dead. Let me see her."I raged.

"Whoa there, calm down big boy. She got hurt and Pam saved her. It was gonna happen any-"

"She's gonna be a vampire? But she has always said that she didn't want that. I know she said that she was going to do it, but I didn't really think she would go through with it."

"First of all, Alcide. Would you have rather she died? Second of all, it took me like a minute around Sookie to figure her out and all you _super_natural people still don't get her? And what motherfucker sent you a picture? You know who did this?"

The smallish witch got right up in my face. I had to give her credit for moxy.

"His name is Truman Yates. Long story short, I abjured him and he wanted to get even so he went after Sookie to hurt me."

"Get out. Are you shitting me?"

"No. But now the son-of-a-bitch is gonna die. "

"Well, not to burst your bubble. But there is more going on here than you werewolf bullshit. Pam is on the phone with Eric right now, he is going to go ballistic. And what about her brother? I haven't even had a chance to call him yet. I agree that this Yates guy has got to go, but we are going to start following some serious plans around here. Cause if my friend gets hurt again—by any of you—you just remember that I am bad bitch to fuck with."

"Fine. I can respect that." I tried to calm her. Powerful or not, I didn't know. But you did not screw around with witches.

"Sit down. We need to wait for Pam."

Like magic, she chose that moment to leave her room. She looked like hell, but I thought to keep my mouth closed. Score one, Herveaux.

"What did he say?" Amelia asked.

She let out a breath, which was strange for a vamper.

"At first, his grief was astounding. Eric is not weak, but.."

Her voice trailed away for a minute.

" Anyway, he told me that he was happy that it was me that brought her over if it couldn't have been him. We need to take action soon. I want him away from that place."

Amelia's eyes were soft as she took in Pam's emotionally exhausted expression. The witch wrapped her arms around the vampire, not in any type of sexual way, just a hug for comfort.

That was the night that I learned that chicks were chicks, even if they were undead. They dropped the hug and Pam's demeanor instantly changed.

"Apparently though, my little pep talk with Quinn worked out. He is Eric's new pet. I believe that when we have my master back home, I will buy him a litter box—in case he wants to keep him.

They began laughing. I was in a fucking insane asylum.

"Pammy, Alcide knows who did this. It is a were named Truman Yates. I was just going to call Jason and Sam; I think they deserve to help him out since he is going hunting."

I had already given up hope that I would not have to deal with anyone. I could deal with Sam, I guess. At least he could shift into anything he wanted. And I had heard that Jason was part panther now, but I don't really think that he was going to be any good.

She called and I sat in silence. I didn't even realize when she was off the phone.

"They are on their way. Jason was already at Merlotte's and Sam took him back to the office so they could listen on speakerphone. He is pissed, so Sam is driving them over. Looks like your gonna have some help, Alcide." she told me.

"I don't need any help. I am only still here so that Sam and Jason can protect you all. I will deal with Truman."

The vampire laughed then.

"I do not need a shifter and a man-whore to protect me, Amelia or my child. I am more than capable of the job, thank you."

"Yeah, I guess, whatever. But he is still one of my own and I can…"

I never got to finish the sentence, as Jason Stackhouse had just burst through the door.

"Where is she? Is she safe? Are you sure you did it right, Pam?"

Pam almost looked tenderly at him when he hit a knee in front of her and the couch.

"Jason, I am completely assured that it went well. Your sister will be spectacular."

"That's good. Now let's go kill this son-of-a-bitch, I want his blood."

Jason stood up now and did look a bit scary; I had to give him that. But with his limited abilities, I would just be leading him into death.

"Listen, Jason. Man, I know you are pissed and I know you want to defend your sister but I can't be slowed down by you. You can only half-shift and Yates is very strong."

"Half-shift? Is that what you think, Herveaux?" he spat at me defiantly.

Before my eyes, and with no effort, Stackhouse transformed into a magnificent black panther. Like any cat, his hackles were raised and he was hissing directly at me. One of his large paws swiping in my direction.

I took a step back and a deep breath.

"Well, Alcide, I guess Jason says he is going," Sam told me chuckling.

He picked up Jason's clothes and the two of them walked out the door towards my truck.

I got up and proceeded to follow him but was stopped by Pam.

"Oh, Herveaux. Do me a favor? Don't kill him." she said.

"What the hell? Don't kill him? Are you insane?"

"No. I just think that Sookie will be very hungry when she rises and if Yates is as strong as you say he is, I believe he will do nicely as a first meal."

Damn that was evil—and sexy as hell. I had to remind myself that she was a bloodsucker there for a minute.

"Yes, Ma'am."

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Pam's POV

_Dialing the number as fast as possible, I held it to my ear. One ring and he picked up, speaking in a low tortured whisper. _

"_Sookie?" _

"_Master, it is me. Let me explain. _

"She is dead, there is nothing left for me," Eric murmured. He had never sounded more defeated in all of the time that we had been together. I hurt for him, my strong master—giving up.

"Eric, she is no more dead than you or I are," I told him, my voice cracking betrayed by tears.

"I do not understand, Pam. From the moment I rose, I knew that she was gone. I cannot feel the bond, I cannot feel her life. Utan henne min liv medel ingenting."**  
**

"Eric, you must listen to me. Sookie was injured, her grandfather brought her here near the point of death and _she_ asked me to turn her. I have brought her over as my child."

"Injured? How? Who did this? You have turned Sookie? She asked you to do this?"

"I do not know her attacker, but rest assured that when I find out who it is that moment shall be their last. She asked me to turn her the night that De Castro and Ocella abducted you. She has been training before the turn. It was planned to happen tonight anyway, but this turn of events necessitated the change. Forgive me, Master, I know you had designs of turning her yourself."

The line went silent for a moment and I began to fear.

"No, I am glad it was you. She would have hated my power over her. I trust you completely; you will be a good master. The phone the nurse gave me will die soon, so I will not be able to communicate with you again."

"I understand. Are you well?" I asked, having dodged a bullet, I allowed myself an unnecessary breath.

"I am fine. My kitty is taking good care of me."

The sound of his low laugh brought hope back to me.

"A gift for you," I told him.

"Take care of her, Pam."

"You know I will, Eric. "

And he hung up the phone.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Jason's POV

I had never been hunting for people before. When I ran with Calvin and the rest of the guys we mostly chased deer and smaller game.

Thinking of Calvin made me smile as I sat naked in the backseat of Alcide Herveaux's pickup truck. When I showed him what I could do, he was stunned. He asked me how and I just told him it was magic, I didn't know if I could talk about Serafina to anyone just yet.

That sent my mind to wandering there too. My shift wasn't the only gift she gave me that night.

I needed the distraction, as soon as I shifted back in his truck my hand wrapped around the door handle and my grip had been so tight I was sure I had done some damage. I was relaxing a little now.

Alcide told us his story, which pissed me off all over again. None of this was Sookie's fault. As a friend of the pack, Alcide should have dealt with this guy the first time he picked on my sister. That's alright though, he was gonna regret it in a little while.

Herveaux spent most of the drive on his cell phone and finally found out that Yates was staying at a friend's deer camp just outside of Bon Temps laying low so he wouldn't be found. Too bad dude, you are so getting found tonight.

We pulled up to a gate wrapped in barbed wire, a sign read: _No Trespassers. It is unlawful to enter; all trespassers will be prosecuted to the full extent of the law._

I got your law right here, son.

He parked the truck and we carefully climbed the fence. I was regretting not at least pulling my jeans back on as I eased over that barbed wire, but me and _my boys_ got across safely. There was a four wheeler path cutting through the trees that ran about a quarter mile to a small shanty in a large clearing.

The lights were on inside. I could hear Lynyrd Skynrd playing inside and smell hamburger meat frying. We had discussed on the way up that Sam and I would go opposite directions, shift and hide and Alcide would call the bastard out.

I changed and darted up a tall pine tree that hung over the shack. Sam transformed into the fucking Lion King and ran into the outer woods.

Alcide, still in human form, stood dead center in the clearing and lured him out.

"Yates, you fucker. Come out here," Alcide commanded.

About two minutes later, a tall red-headed man came out of the house. He was shirtless and his pale, white skin glowed in the moonlight. He was nearly as tall as Eric but not as big.

"About time, Herveaux. I was starting to think I had texted the wrong number. How does it feel you fucking dirt bag? Does it hurt to breathe? Can you think straight? Do you feel lost? Cause that is how I felt. You took everything from me!"

"Sookie isn't mine, you dumb motherfucker. She is Eric Northman's, the vampire. You have no idea what you have done. You should thank me for what I am about to do, he would draw out your death a lot longer than I will."

"I ain't afraid of no lousy bloodsucker, and I ain't afraid of you Herveaux. Let's do this."

The red-head transformed into the biggest wolf I had ever seen and took off full-speed for Alcide.

Alcide just smiled and began his shift. He wasn't small for a wolf either. The two locked in as I walked to the end of my branch. I watched and waited.

It had been decided to go one at a time, so we could wear him down. Alcide knew he had used steroids and probably other stuff too.

I waited and listened. I could see Sam's huge form in the tall grass waiting to pounce. In a moment, we both heard a shrieking howl and I looked over to see Alcide laying like a baby naked and bleeding in the field.

The were changed back and stood mocking him. I saw Sam leave his cover and I prepared to leap on the bastard.

He kicked Alcide in the ribs, earning another yell. We heard four wheelers in the distance. Great, he had backup. The two guys on the bikes changed as soon as they were off and I saw Sam fly out of the woods and knock on down, swiping one large paw across his face and forcing him to change back. When human, it looked like half his face was gone. Sam took off after the other man.

Yates was still over Alcide, kicking him.

"Oh, she smelled so good Herveaux. I should have fucked her while I was there, but I just couldn't bear to do it with a fangbanging whore."

Wrong words, buddy.

I leapt from the tree and attached myself to his back. He never knew what happened. He struggled to free himself but my claws ripped at his body too fast and I never let him up enough to give him a chance.

I slapped his face and watched the blood bubble up and I ran my muzzle into it, relishing its smell. I lost control. I kept scratching him again and again—the way that Felton had me in the shed in Hotshot.

It was some time before I realized that the other two guys were dead; Sam and Alcide were watching me.

"Jason, you gotta stop. We can't kill him." Alcide told me taking a step forward and grimacing from the pain.

I hissed at him and laid my ears flat back. This was my _get the hell out of my face _look.

Sam tried next.

"Jason, your Gran didn't raise you to kill son. Let him up, we won't let him get away with this."

That earned Sam a hiss too. How dare he bring Gran into this? She didn't raise a black panther neither.

"Jason, Pam wants us to bring him back so Sookie can finish him up. Would that be okay?"

My little sister was gonna end the prick? That seemed reasonable. I hissed but backed up slowly.

Sam and Alcide tied him up and carried him down the path to the truck. I followed behind them watching his head bounce over Alcide's shoulder. They threw him in the back of the truck, and both looked at me, waiting for me to change back. But I didn't.

I walked over to the truck and jumped in the back. I laid down and stared at the piece of shit there. They seemed to accept this and they got into the truck and took off towards Gilliam. He wasn't going anywhere tonight.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

A/N: So, there is a lot going on in this chapter. I decided to give you guys a good long chapter since school started today and it will probably be the weekends before I can post. You are all amazing by the way, and yes I love you all. 3 Your reviews are like my beloved caffeine!

**_Utan henne min liv medel ingenting.- Without her my life means nothing._


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! The reviews are amazing! Thank you so much for all of you, who have reviewed, or Alerted or Favorited my story! I am sorry the update took so long. School has begun and try as I might I am exhausted every night. But I promise that I will not fall off the ship again. Thanks for sticking with me.

Charlaine Harris still owns the Sookieverse. ;)

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie's POV

My eyes flew open and I knew that I was different. The memories of the past few days washed over me. How did everything happen so fast?

I lay in Eric's bed for a moment, desperately trying to get a handle on what had happened. I could still smell the pond water and the sickening cologne of Truman Yates. But I would not think of him now. There would be time later to hunt him down and drain every last drop from his worthless fucking body.

I giggled at my sinister thought. 'Sookie Stackhouse, you should be ashamed of yourself!' I thought.

Continuing to stare up into the pitch dark room, I discovered just how enhanced my senses were. There was absolutely no light in the room and yet, I could see as if it were midday. The ceiling tiles in Eric's bedroom had a repeating diamond pattern inset that I had never seen before—or I doubt any human had.

Sitting up in bed, I listened to the sounds all around me. I could hear water rushing through the pipes in the walls. My skin tingled and I could feel every individual thread of the sheets covering me. But that smell?

I had never smelled anything so revolting yet so delicious all at once. It seemed the world was a mingled vessel overwhelmed with aromas. It was then that I realized the terror of hunger.

I had never been so hungry-nay thirsty- in my entire life. My throat burned with need.

And from the smell of this place, I could more than slake my thirst.

My count was four human heartbeats and one animal. They sounded like hummingbirds pulsating with life and heat.

I leapt from the bed and rushed to the door, nearly ripping it off the hinges, when I realized that I was in my bed clothes. Vampire or not, I would not be indecent around other people.

Even if I was thinking about eating them.

The bathroom door was closed and the light off, but I easily navigated my way across the large room and into the lavatory. I flipped the light on and was dazzled by an array of color and subtleties of shape that I had never even known existed when I was human.

Every fixture seemed to glow, the edges sharp and raised. The light reflected in the mirror beamed at a thousand angles. I could taste cotton on the air and knew it came from the rack that held a stack of freshly laundered towels.

On the counter were two bottles of True Blood and a note from Pam. I picked up the note and opened it:

_Sookie, _

_Welcome Sister, Daughter. _

_I have left these two bottles of True Blood for you upon waking. Knowing you, I expected you would want to get cleaned up. I have a surprise for you in the attic when you are ready. You will not like this synthetic shit—and I am truly sorry for that. But I wanted you to take that edge off of your hunger before you came up here. We have company and I figured you would not want to eat Jason, Alcide or the shifter. I could be wrong, of course. They all smell mouthwatering. _

_Clean up and then join us upstairs. I suggest you shoot the True Blood, it is best if it does not linger on your taste buds. I cannot wait to see you._

_-Love "Mom"_

The note brought a smile to my face. I was literally like a kid bouncing around on the night before a new school year. I couldn't wait to see my surprise but I was nervous about so many people being in the house.

I picked up the first bottle of blood and twisted off the top. Lifting the bottle to my nose, I inhaled deeply.

Big mistake! It smelled worse than the grease traps at Merlotte's. I could feel bile (I guess?) rise up in my stomach and I gagged.

Oh my freaking God! Is this what vampires have been drinking? Disgusting.

Oh, **I** am a vampire now. And I can't just go around eating people. I'd have to get used to this stuff.

The bottles were still warm, so I knew that Pam had been in to check on me. I lifted the synthetic substance to my lips and took a tentative sip.

Before I had gotten a good taste, I spit the concoction down the sink and watched the frothy, red liquid circle slowly down.

Pam told me to shoot it, so I pinched my nose closed, a lot of good that did, and slammed the first bottle of blood.

I remembered the Nyquil my mother had given us when were little and had colds. She always said, "Drink it fast, Sookie, and it won't taste as bad."

Bullshit!

The revolting taste was overshadowed by the instant cooling of my throat and I greedily opened the second bottle and drained it in one. I did feel better- not satisfied—but better.

My first challenge over with, I quickly removed the nightgown and placed it in the hamper. It did not escape my notice that my clothes from a few days ago were laying torn and bloody in the trash can. Before I stepped into the shower, I reached into the receptacle and pulled out my old shirt.

I had really liked that one. It was cotton and plaid in a cute black and fuchsia pattern, which was now marred by a large patch of dried blood. My blood. The scent lingered in the dirty fabric and I pressed my nose in and breathed deeply.

Shit! I did smell good. It really is a miracle I made it this far if my blood was always that delectable.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

In anticipation of my surprise, I used my new vampire speed to take a shower with. Two minutes felt like a thirty minute shower. Wow.

I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a button down pink shirt I found hanging in the closet. My newly washed hair thrown into a pony tail and my flip-flops by the door completed the look before I raced to the attic door.

It was closed! Fuck, this was worse than Christmas. My favorite holiday is also the most annoying, all those wrapped boxes with no idea what was inside? Give me a break.

I was just about to knock when the door swung down and the stairs descended. Pam lithely slid down the ladder and landed on her feet in front of me.

She stopped and took in an unnecessary breath and a single, bloody tear rolled down her cheek.

"Pam, are you okay?" I whispered, not wanting to further upset her.

She smiled and shook her head before throwing herself at me into a large hug.

A war raged inside of me. Sookie, the _me_ part, couldn't wait to engage in a good long hug. Vampire Sookie- wasn't a hugger.

Real Sookie won out however, when I realized that Pam was just happy to see me.

"I am fine, and you are magnificent!"she exclaimed. "Turn around let me look at you."

She twirled her finger around and I found myself eager to obey, I spun giving her a good look.

When I was facing her again, she was frowning. Uh oh.

"Pam?" I looked into her eyes, anxiety flowing through me as I looked upon the disappointed face of my Mistress.

"Sookie, of all the vampires in the world, YOU have to be the one to keep a tan!"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, it felt strange to breathe now. Looking down at my skin I could see a slight tan, still paler than my human pallor, but better than nothing.

"Are you thirsty?" Pam asked me and there was a distinct twinkle in her eye.

I eagerly nodded my head and winced as my fangs descended and promptly bit down on my tongue.

"I have a treat for you, but you must proceed with caution. You must not do anything until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

I nodded again and Pam released the latch on the attic door. There was that smell again, it hit me like a Mack truck. My body, acting on its own accord, flew towards the ladder. Only Pam's arm, shooting out at the last possible second, prevented me from racing upstairs.

She didn't say a word, just gave me a look that was all business. I didn't even have to have a verbal command to understand that I must obey her. Was this how it always was with makers and their children?

She turned and calmly climbed the stairs and I followed meekly behind her. When we reached the top and had fully stepped into the room, I was assaulted by smells and sights- and thoughts.

A habit now, my shields had been firmly in place—until I stepped into this attic.

Sam and Alcide were sitting on folding metal chairs in front of the restraint laden chair we had locked Quinn into.

A massive black panther, Jason, lay on the floor looking at the chair his long tail swishing back and forth menacingly. Amelia stood up against the wall, doubt and fear all over her face and Pam stood behind me.

And strapped into the chair, bruised, bloodied but fully conscious sat Truman Yates.

I could hear the thoughts of every single person in the room.

_Filthy, little bitch. So fucking vampires isn't enough, now you gotta be one? _The werewolf stared through me, not one drop of remorse on his face.

Sam and Alcide were both thinking that Yates was gonna get what he deserved for killing me, and they were both thinking slightly risqué thoughts about my new condition. I struggled to put them out of my mind.

Jason had risen from the floor and walked to me in panther form and allowed me to pet his head.

_Finally, you're here. I was very patient you know?_

I could hear Jason in his animal form!

_My master will be so thrilled with her. I wonder if she has retained any of those powers. I wonder if she has any new ones. No matter, now she must feed and we will discuss semantics later._

I heard Pam, and what's more she knew the second I heard her. If my heart could beat, it would have exploded. I could hear vampires. If that could get a human killed, I could only imagine what a newborn vampire would face.

I waited for her rage, but I got the most evilly satisfied grin ever. I was once again happy, and surprised at how little it took to make me happy.

"Sookie, the boys went hunting and brought home take-out. What do you think?"Pam asked, her hand slung up on her hip in a haughty, self-satisfied manner.

"Well, mistress, I don't usually like to eat greasy, mangy mongrels. But I'm starved, I'll make -the exception," I sneered at our prisoner.

"Wonderful, no sense letting all this go to waste," she replied.

She took my hand and led me over to the were, who was smiling. The sight was bloody and grotesque to behold. His wide smile revealed bleeding sockets where several of his teeth used to be. The right side of his lip bore a long scratch, but I couldn't tell what type of animal had caused it.

His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and the injuries his face had sustained. I could hear his breaths rattling in his chest. He was in bad shape.

My resolve faltered and I turned into Pam.

"I want him so bad, but I just can't do this. He is helpless, he is beaten."

Pam looked shocked but wrapped an arm around me nonetheless.

"My child, the newborn with a heart of gold. Well, we need to figure out what to do with him. You go downstairs, I will be along shortly."

_That's right let me go you little vamp slut. When these fuckers aren't breathing down my neck I might just come back to see that little witch. Damn, the things I would do to her._

Along with his filthy thoughts, I saw images of exactly what he would like to do to Amelia. He went too far.

I turned and flashed across the room, jumping at some point and landing on his lap. His neck twisted, mere centimeters from breaking, I ripped into the flesh of the jugular vein. He tried to fight back, and Sam and Alcide jumped in to help.

I growled a warning to them to get the hell back and rammed my knee as hard as I could into the bastard's dick. He groaned and gurgled as I sucked on his destroyed neck with a force I didn't know I possessed.

He was absolutely delicious. I felt no shame when I felt myself climax while devouring my assassin even though I knew everyone in the room was aware, either by smell or sound of what I had done.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

He was nearly dead, his heartbeat a feeble tapping inside a terrified shell. His thick, hot blood was smeared across my face and ran across the front of my pink shirt. His thoughts more damaged than his body. He screamed in agony, pleading with me to end it already.

"Oh, you want to die? Really? I don't know if I should. After all, I am not the cold, heartless killer you are. Apologize to my friend." I whispered into his ear.

I knew that Amelia had no idea what the man had been thinking—I didn't care. With the majority of his throat missing, he tried to gurgle out an apology, so I decided to translate for him.

"Amelia, Truman says that he is deeply sorry for the horrible thoughts he was having about you. He promises never to do it again."

Amelia stood across the room, one hand sat on her collarbone the other lay across her open mouth. She nodded to me.

I greedily swallowed the last drop of Truman Yates' blood before snapping his neck in one quick turn.

"All done." I told the lifeless body.

Standing up, I looked around the room. Five pairs of eyes were on me, five different expressions painted the faces, all of their thoughts were jumbled and distracting so I quickly pulled up my shields.

The familiar sting of tears pulsed at my eyes. I looked around once more, before sprinting from the room and back down the stairs. The door to Eric's room was left open and I bolted in, locking it on the way in.

My family was scared of me, it was as clear as day. I threw myself into the shower once more, not bothering to remove my clothes and turned on the cold water.

Heaving breaths racked my body and I was dizzy. I was suddenly angry. Here I was a fucking vampire and I'm having an anxiety attack?

I remembered that I needed to breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth and I began concentrating on this as I watched the watery remains of my first true vampire meal go down the drain.

It had only been a few minutes when I realized that I was not alone. The shower door opened and Pam stepped in—also fully clothed. I hung my head in shame.

"You are all afraid of me. I did too much. I could have just killed him and been done with it. But he was thinking such awful things about Amelia, I just snapped. I wasn't even thinking about what he did to me, I just had to keep him away from her."I spoke with my back turned to her, hiding my face.

"No one is afraid of you, Sookie. They were all a little shocked, but no one feels like that scum got any less than what he deserved. And now that I know he had intentions to hurt Amelia, I am even more in your debt. Besides, you are vampire, Sookie. You do not apologize for your nature, because that is what it is." she gently admonished me.

"My nature is to be a killer? All I want to do is rescue Eric, I don't want to kill," I told her.

Her laughter echoed across the tiles of the bathroom.

"Sookie, it is in EVERYONE'S nature to kill. Even humans. Sure it has been dialed back in the modern world but it is animal instinct. Survival of the fittest. If an intruder broke into your home when you were human, what would you have done?"

"I would have shot them with my daddy's old Benelli," I stated matter of factly.

"And when Debbie Pelt tried to kill you after the witch war?" she continued.

I nodded my agreement as I remembered that last night with my amnesia Eric.

"If it makes you feel better, you did give him a chance."

I did give him a chance. Feeling better I followed Pam when she stepped out of the shower and grabbed two of the towels. She handed one to me and took the other with her as she walked out of the room.

"So I guess you liked the taste of True Blood then?" she asked as she moved away.

I made a gagging noise at the very mention of that vile stuff.

"Ha. Well then I guess we need to teach you how to feed properly. Join us outside when you are ready. Bill and Emily just arrived and I am sure they will be anxious to meet the new you."

I blurred into the room and redressed in another pair of shorts and one of Eric's t-shirts and caught up to Pam before she left the room. She took my hand and we walked up the steps, I didn't want to be alone right now.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

I could no longer smell Truman Yates in the house, so I assumed that the guys had taken care of it for me. We walked through the house and onto the back patio.

It was hard to believe that only a few nights ago, I was sitting on this very deck learning about my Fae powers. I wondered if I had kept any of those powers.

All of my friends stood up as I walked outside in a show of solidarity. I felt bashful all of a sudden but caught a thought from Pam.

_Sookie, these are your friends and they love you. So calm down, you're ruining my new Maker buzz._

I laughed out loud, which earned me some looks.

Sam was the first in line to greet me. Without a second thought, he drew me into a tight hug.

"Welcome back, Sook. You had me worried you weren't gonna wake up cher."

"You don't hate that I am a vampire?"I asked him, incredulously.

"I told you I was gonna stand behind you. And I will, besides you aren't so very different. You will always be Sookie and that is all that matters."

Alcide tried to come to me next but was knocked out of the way by Amelia.

"Oh my God, Sookie. I have missed you so bad, I am so sorry I was scared earlier. I don't even care what that bastard was thinking about me, I am so glad you're here. You just look wonderful." she blurted out.

I didn't have to dip into her mind to know that she had said exactly what was on her mind.

I smiled at Alcide as Amelia spun me around in a hug and he gave a small smile back.

"Where is Jason?"I asked, missing my brother and not seeing a panther lying around.

"I'm here, Sook," he said as he rounded the corner of the house, tightening his belt as he walked.

"I figured it was time to go ahead and shift back, I been in panther form for nearly three days. God it's good to see you girl!"

He picked me up and spun me around and around. I felt like a little kid, forgetting myself playing with Jason, when a voice cleared somewhere behind me.

I turned and saw Bill with a pretty woman with harshly dyed black hair on his arm.

"Hello, sweetheart," he greeted me in his familiar Southern drawl.

"Bill. You look so good. How are you feeling?" I asked. He really did look different. The grayish skin tone he had been sporting was gone, in fact his cheeks were positively rosy.

"I am well. It is as if I were never sick, I guess that is what being in love will do for you," he quipped and smiled over at his friend.

"Sookie, this is Emily. I met her while scouting Eric for you in Las Vegas. She has done some recognizance work for us at De Castro's Hotel de Sangre." he explained.

"Pleased to meet you, Emily," I said as I extended my hand.

She obviously had experience dealing with vampires because she eyed my hand with some trepidation before clasping it in her own.

"I have been a vampire for like three hours, I still haven't gotten used to all that stuff," I laughed.

"It's good to meet you Sookie, I have heard a lot about you," she said warmly.

That made me just a tad nervous but I didn't let it show on my face.

"We need to get some plans together. There are less than three weeks left to the wedding and ball. Shall we go inside?" Bill asked.

We all nodded our agreement and walked in.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Emily explained everything that she had found out at the hotel. They brought blue prints and we poured over them for a long time.

We knew that given the nature of the event that the hotel would be guarded to the hilt and that entrance would be difficult. But there were several entrances and plenty of us to form a good guard.

Alcide took his leave as soon as we started planning. He was not part of the attack, and had fulfilled his immediate duties as pack master. He assured me that I remained a friend of the pack and that he would alert some friendly weres in Las Vegas and have them on standby in case we needed them.

After a few hours Bill, Emily, Sam and Jason all left promising to be back at first dark the following evening. Amelia was falling asleep where she sat so she went to bed.

It was just Pam and I sitting at the table. We both had a True Blood in front of us, although mine was going largely untouched.

"I can't feel Eric, Pam."I told her, my voice cracking.

"I know. When your human life ended the bond broke," she replied.

"Oh God, did he feel me die? What will he do?" I was up, my hands frantically pulling at my hair.

"He knows, Sookie. I felt it when he realized your death and I was able to call him on your phone using the number he called you from."

"How did he take it? Is he angry with you for turning me?"

"At first he would not believe me, but then it sank in. He says that he is happy that it is me who turned you. He told me you would have hated his power over you." She smiled and took another sip of her blood.

"High-handed. That's what I call him when he makes decisions for me," I laughed wiping a bloody tear from my cheek. This crying thing was going to get old fast.

"Oh, I am sure his ego just loves that!" she exclaimed.

I slumped in my chair feeling drained all of a sudden. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was close to dawn.

"Come now, you need to rest. The dawn is approaching and at your age, you won't be able to fight the sun."

She walked me to the door of Eric's room and I turned to look at her again.

"Thanks, Pam." I told her.

"It was my pleasure. Now rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow night," and she walked away in the direction of her room.

Entering the room, I closed the door and barely made it to the bed before falling down. I was dead to the world within seconds.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: I have one more chapter to wrap up things in Louisiana and then were are heading to Las Vegas to whip some De Castro/Appius booty. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. School is in session and I am already behind a little- I might have a little addiction to fan fiction. LOL As always thanks for reading and reviewing. I lurrves you guys.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am soooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. School is kicking my tail. I am teaching Beowulf to a group of seniors who claim they want to go to college but don't really want to do anything to prepare. I will stop boring you now. Thank you for sticking with me.

Charlaine Harris still owns the Sookieverse. :::::::::weeps:::::::::

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sam POV

Truman Yates was heavy as hell. None of us had spoken a word since we had watched Sookie rip into the man in the attic earlier. For a moment, it seemed as if Sookie's heart was winning over her new vampire instincts.

She was obviously hungry, it was written all over her face. And anyone would want revenge for what Yates had done to her. But after seeing that me and the boys had roughed him up a little, Sookie just couldn't attack him.

Honestly, he was lucky he only got what he did from us. Jason refused to shift back to human form and gave him a nasty cut to the face. In my opinion, it was helpful to the ugly bastard. Alcide and I took out our own aggressions on him for a little while before heaving him up into the Viking's attic.

She took one look at our handiwork and started to walk away. Apparently, pain does not outweigh stupidity cause he had a thought. And our Sookie heard it and it pissed her right the fuck off.

She flew across that room like lightning and landed on top of him in a flash. Alcide and I moved closer, just in case. But the growl that she gave us told us to get the hell out of her way.

I have never heard her voice sound so cruel as she taunted him. She sank her new fangs into his neck like he was a side of beef, hell he looked like ground meat when she came up. Whatever he was thinking about Amelia must have been pretty bad to elicit that type of reaction from Sook.

If I were to be honest, it was sexy as hell. I am not proud of myself for the thoughts I was having and I really hope that she didn't catch them, but I couldn't stop them.

When she was done, it was like a light switch and the old Sookie was back. She looked around the room at all of our shocked faces and then ran down into the main house crying. Jason had shifted and was about to follow her when Pam spoke up.

"Jason. Give her some time. I will attend to her," she said as she patted his shoulder and turned to leave the attic. I walked over to him and put an arm around him, giving Pam a nod.

"Come on Jase, help us clean this mess up."

After a few seconds he turned around and finding the clothes folded in the corner, dressed silently.

Alcide had brought a large tool box and removed from it a blue, plastic tarp and laid it out on the wooden floor. I, meanwhile, unchained the dead were and started to lift him off of the chair. The load eased as I felt Jason grab one of the shoulders of the rapidly stiffening body and help me ease him into the tarp.

We rolled him up real good and Alcide produced some ropes and tied the ends. The trip to Black Bayou was a silent one as we all pondered what we were about to do.

When we finally reached the banks of the bayou and had hauled the body out, there was no time wasted in throwing Yates in. It was only a matter of time until our friends in the water found the little snack and disposed of him for us.

We stood there for a moment, watching the body sink into the water before a dark shadow rose from the murky depths and, wrapping itself around the corpse, took it down below with it.

We drove back to the house to finish the job and wait for Sookie to come around. The things you do for those you love.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie's POV

The next few nights followed a pattern. Rise, chug True Blood until I could face my friends, go to the field or the studio to practice fighting skills or work with my new powers and then back to the house to make plans.

The learning spell Amelia had placed on us, coupled with my new vampiric speed had produced a monster. We had retired the wooden practice swords as we were now a little more equally matched and Pam had commissioned swords for both Amelia and I.

Amelia's sword was long and at the hilt became a sai. There were ancient runes embossed into it, which though they meant nothing to any of the rest of us, thrilled Amelia to no end.

After a thank-you kiss to Pam, she sped off to the house to try to decipher the meaning. Pam and I resumed training.

My sword was long and very similar to Eric's, though not nearly as heavy. The blade was straight and sharp. As I held it in my hands, I imagined fighting side by side with Eric. My eyes were closed and Pam took the chance to spring.

My heightened senses allowed me to hear her just as she vaulted over me, sword swinging in attack. I easily blocked her and held to it and felt the floor shake just slightly as she landed on her feet behind me.

"I believe that you are ready, Sookie," she said to me, lowering her own kitana.

"I think that we all are, Pam. I live on the knowledge that in only a few days time I will hold Eric in my eyes again."

"Very -poetic. We make last minute arrangements tonight. Travel, accommodations, costumes…"

"Costumes? Who said anything about wearing a costume?" I asked her.

"Well of course, the wedding is a masquerade ball, everyone will be in costume. Please tell me you didn't expect to just walk in and start killing."

"Is there something _wrong_ with just walking in and killing?" I asked. I briefly wondered about my new vicious streak and if it would ever go away or was it part of me now.

Pam slapped her hand to her forehead in a gesture so human I almost laughed—almost.

"No, of course not Sookie. Let's forget the dozens of guards and cameras, guests, spies, and who knows what the hell else, and just go in there and go Uma Thurman on all their asses. Even if we get lucky and kill the first few, what are two shifters, a witch, a newborn vampire, a sick vampire and me going to do when they call in the cavalry? You must think, Sookie."

"Ok, fine. So we wear costumes. Should we be Charlie's Angels or something?" I asked in a smart aleck tone. I was met with silence and Pam's far off gaze.

"Earth to Pam!" I said to shake her from her musing.

"Sorry, I was thinking about Uma Thurman and that yellow jumpsuit. And no Charlie's Angels, I have found fitting costumes for us all. And before you ask, no you cannot see until the night of."

She smiled at me and I felt the weight of a maker's order fall upon me. I sighed in resignation.

"Just tell me, please, it's not a fucking faerie"

She just laughed as she walked out of the studio and back into the house. I was in so much trouble.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Bill's POV

"Sam and Jason will be driving in a few days early and will get a motel on the outskirts of town. Presumably de Castro will not be expecting the two of them," I explained.

"Just in case, I'm gonna check us in under my mother's maiden name Cooke."

I nodded in agreement and continued.

"So far I have not been tracked to the motel that Emily works at, so I will set up our base there. It is light-proof and can serve as a safe house if necessary.

Sookie and Pam, I have booked two tickets on the Anubis Airlines."

"Bill, surely de Castro will be monitoring the airlines. Don't you think a red flag will go up when they see the names Ravenscroft and Stackhouse?" Pam asked me, her eyebrow raised in the air, so certain of her superior intelligence and planning abilities.

"Pamela," I began, knowing that she hated for me to use her full name, "if you had allowed me to continue, you would have found out that I registered you under the names of two recently finally dead, yet unreported vampires. Their makers contacted me and I simply left them out of the Area 5 Investigative records in the database."

She uncrossed and recrossed her legs, folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at me. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as I moved on.

From my attaché, I pulled two airline tickets and identification cards.

"Sookie, you will be Jessica Hamsby. Here is your identification. Fortunately, she was a young vampire so her age, two years, will not stray too far from your newborn behavior."

"My behavior?" Sookie inquired. Now it was her turn to be belligerent.

"Yes, sweetheart. Newborns and very young vampires have a harder time controlling themselves. Do not feel badly, in time you will be able to control your baser urges and instincts and avoid accidents like Yates…"

I was immediately aware of my mistake. Sookie dipped her head and tried to discreetly wipe a bloody tear away.

Pam glared daggers at me and was showing fang. I began to engage with her, when I realized fully what I had done. I closed my mouth.

"Compton. You will apologize to my child this instant, or so help me God you will meet the wrong end of a stake momentarily!"

"Sookie, I…"

"No, Pam. He's right. I have to learn to control myself. How can I expect to rescue Eric, if one stray thought turns me into a chainsaw?"

I had to stop this, she was after all the most controlled newborn I had ever seen. When would I learn to control my mouth?

"No, Sookie. I do owe you an apology. You are vampire and you are the most in control youngling that I have ever seen. You avenged your friend's honor. I was out of line, forgive me."

She nodded, but Pam continued to glare at me. I decided now would be a good time to get back on track and averted my eyes from the new maker.

"I have booked your flight to leave shortly after sundown so that we needn't worry about travel coffins or extra security. Once you and Pam have arrived in Las Vegas, you will go directly to Emily's home near Nellis Air Force base. This is where you will rest, she has a basement apartment that will protect you.

Emily was able to return to her new job, the blueprints have not been mentioned. She has managed to get some printed invitations. This will allow us easy entrance into the hotel."

Everyone nodded to me that they understood, and I hoped they did because we only had one chance to do this thing right.

"The last time I spoke with Eric, he said that it is imperative that the ceremony happen in order to maintain political balance. Pragmatic fool, but he is correct. Agatha Regenta will be a fine ruler once de Castro has been ended and the legalities must be seen through."

"So, we have to sit through a royal wedding? Why can't we…"

"just go in and get Eric? That is simple, we are outnumbered and we would be defeated. We must strategize."

The rest of the evening was spent deciding what route to take through the hotel. It was decided that I would station myself in the security booth in order to maintain, enable and disable the camera system as needed. If the camera system suddenly failed, the whole mission would be jeopardized.

Sam and Jason were going to sneak in and disguise themselves as human wait staff, and the girls would work the guards until time for the ceremony where we would rendezvous. And then the real fun would begin.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Pam's POV

I had to admit that as far as organizing, Compton had done a fair job. No one at Anubis questioned either Sookie or my identities. I passed the clerk my new identification and was immediately directed to a boarding gate.

"Vera McDaniels and Jessica Hamsby? Okay, your plane will be boarding at Anubis gate 47 on the east side of the airport in approximately twenty minutes. Thank you for choosing Shreveport Regional Airport for all of your travelling needs," the girl whose name tag read Tammy told us.

While checking our luggage, we did get a few raised eyes at the bag full of swords and the small trunk of magical items. Luckily, one of the guards was vampire and he glamoured his partner into passing our inspection. Post 9/11 airport requirements were a bitch, even for the undead.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: I am so sorry that this update took sooo long. Truly RL has been trying to drive me insane. Relatively short chapter but tied up some lose ends. As you can see we are en route to Las Vegas. Thank you so much for sticking with me. BTW, pardon my little nod to TB Jessica, I love her so I tweaked her name just a bit). Just as soon as this chapter is posted, I will begin working on Chapter 19. Love to you all.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing Sookieverse, but I have a vivid imagination and I know how to use it!

A/N: You guys are so amazing. I have outlined the rest of the story and now I know where all of the storylines are going to end up. We are nearing the end, ::::sadly:::::, but the ass whipping is getting ready to commence. I hope you enjoy.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

PPOV

Sookie was hard to understand as a human and now that she was vampire- not a damn thing had changed. I was only slightly shocked as she grasped my hand tightly and closed her eyes as the plane took off from the airport. Apparently, she still didn't like the taking off sensation.

Amelia, on the other hand, was laid back like an old pro. She had her IPOD Shuffle clipped on and a gigantic book of spells on her lap. She was on the plane for ten minutes and had made herself perfectly comfortable.

"Sookie, you do know that flying is statistically one of the safest ways to travel?" I asked my child.

"Not scared of flying," she replied, eyes still tightly closed, her fangs completely descended.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"Crashing," she told me, still in freak out mode as Amelia would say.

"You realize that if we crash, you would probably walk away completely unharmed. Unless of course we crash into a stake factory or perhaps a silver refinement warehouse?" I joked.

She ignored my comment.

"Can vampires puke?" she said as she took short, unneeded breaths.

"Yes. Why?"

She was rocking back and forth, eyes still shut, one arm clutched around her midsection.

"Cause I think I'm gonna puke."

Oh Christ! Flying I can handle, blood I can handle. Vomit, I cannot fucking handle. And that goes for humans, vampires, weres or any other thing that goes bump in the night.

"Sookie, as your maker I command you not to get sick."

She looked up at me and the greenish tinge darkened her cheeks. She was frightened and my own self-preservation(I was wearing my Christian Louboutin's for crying out loud) had caused me to issue a command that was cruel.

What would Eric do if this was me? Oh yes, he would laugh his tall Scandinavian ass off, that's what.

I was further amused as she began to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth trying to stay back the nausea.

I smiled as I laid my head back and slipped into 'downtime" and hoped Sookie had the sense to do the same.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

SPOV

The flight to Vegas was thankfully short and we arrived at the airport just after eleven. After my initial unrest the whole ordeal was pretty smooth flying- excuse the pun.

Emily was waiting at the airport to pick us up. As we exited the plane, we saw her standing by a PT cruiser, maroon with wood panels. It was cute and unassuming.

She waved us over where our bags had already been brought to the vehicle and loaded. Man, these guys were nothing if not efficient.

The short ride from the airport to her home was amicable. Emily's personality was bubbly to say the least and I mostly enjoyed it.

Her home was modest, a one story pueblo style with cream stucco and an arching doorway. As we walked in, she threw her keys into a fishbowl by the door and stopped to pet a large Himalayan lounging on the back of a futon.

"Hello, Gypsy. How is mommy's baby?" she cooed to the animal as she scratched behind its ears. In true cat fashion, it accepted its attention like the royalty she thought she was. I thought for a second about my Tina.

We walked into the kitchen, which was clean and utilitarian. The bag of paper plates on the counter suggested that Emily was not really the domestic goddess type.

There was a door beside the refrigerator that she explained led down into the basement room. She turned on the light, more for her and Amelia's sake, and we descended the stairs to a room that could only be described as cute.

The walls were painted in different shades of violet, one on each wall. The floors were hard wood and nearly black. There were of course no windows, but she had given the illusion that there were by hanging sunny paintings and placing curtains in front of them. The ever present futons were a cream color and faced a mounted television.

Across the room was a double bed with a wrought iron headboard and footboard. The room bore such contrast from the rest of the house that I just had to ask.

"This room is so alive, what's with the neutrals up top?"

"I spend most of my time down here. I just moved in about three months ago, got the place for a steal. Before me there was an elderly couple. When the wife died of cancer, the husband couldn't bear being here. So he sold it to me for next to nothing and moved into an apartment uptown. I moved him myself, he is just the sweetest old man. They were together for sixty years, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose someone after spending a lifetime with them," she replied chattily.

She continued to show us the apartment and then the small bathroom. With our sleeping arrangements made, Emily excused herself upstairs.

"I'll be right back. Pam, I got a lot of packages for you here today. I'm gonna go get them for you."

She ran upstairs and I couldn't help but notice how giddy Pam was all of a sudden.

"What did you have delivered here, Pam?"

"Just a few necessities," she replied, once again with a bored face.

A few moments later, we heard Emily struggling on the steps with the packages. I used my new speed to race up the stairs and unload her arms, lest she fall down the remainder of the stairs.

Pam pointed at the bed, where I placed the boxes.

We all gathered around as she hastily unwrapped the packages. She handed two boxes each to Amelia and me, gave one to Emily and kept two others for herself.

"Oooh, presents!" Amelia exclaimed jumping for joy.

"Open the ones from Mikhail's first," she ordered us all. Mikhail's was a little known designer that Pam had discovered and practically worshipped.

Amelia and Emily had no problem digging into the decadent boxes, but I opened mine with a little more trepidation. Pam saw this and walked up behind me.

"Sookie, do you or don't you want to go the Hotel de Sangre and do some recognizance?"

My head popped up, if my heart still beat I would have had a heart attack. What she was saying was impossible.

"Pam, that is impossible. What if someone recognized us? I thought we had to wait until the marriage had taken place," I rambled, nearing incoherency. Pam simply looked at me, her arms crossed over her chest and smiled. I felt compelled to look down at the gorgeous burgundy cocktail dress wrapped in black tissue paper.

"That is where I come in," said a voice I did not recognize .

When I looked up, Pam stood before me wrapped in the arms of a woman who looked eerily like Angelina Jolie. I found myself hissing at this woman who was holding my mistress.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried, my fangs down and my hands curled into claws.

"Sookie, you don't recognize me? Even a little bit? And after all this time together."

The woman shook her dark locks and instantly changed into Amelia. I was stunned.

"Close your mouth honey. You like?" Amelia pressed me. I was unable to answer her.

"Witches can glamour too, just in a different way. I can guarantee that no one will recognize us tonight."

I continued to gaze at my friend, in awe of her power. I knew that she was strong but I had no idea she could do something like this. But then I realized that our faces weren't the only thing we could be recognized by.

"What about the blood? Felipe de Castro will recognize Eric's blood in Pam and her blood in me. We will be caught and absolutely no help to Eric at all."

Pam and Amelia's faces both sported oh shit expressions.

"I hadn't thought about the blood. The chances of running into de Castro are slim but you are right, my child, we would be as good as dead if they scented us. And Emily reeks of Compton and then…" she stopped, as if she weren't sure about telling the rest.

"And then there is me. Pam and I are bonded now too," Amelia told me. "We weren't going to say anything until after all of this was over, but now that you mention the blood."

Without another word, I ran up to hug Amelia. I was truly happy for her, even though I knew from personal experience that a blood bond could be both the best and worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"I wish there was a way we could cover up our scents. Then we wouldn't even have to…" I said. Then a light bulb went off in my head. Niall. Of course, it was so obvious. This would be the first time I would see my grandfather since I had become vampire and I hoped fervently that he would not deny me. But he was our only hope.

I ran my finger along the opal on my finger and silently called to Niall.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric POV

_Sunset_ came sauntering down the stairs to my cell about an hour after the sun had gone down. He was smiling and holding a suit bag in his raised hand. The gold lame' of his shirt served as a beacon to what was already more than obvious.

"Evening, Eric. Master wanted me to bring this down to you. He said to change and then he will come down to get you. You will be following Mr. De Castro on the floor tonight," he purred at me as he handed the clothes through the bars.

"Very well," I replied, turning around and walking away with the bag.

I could feel that he was still there, still watching me, waiting for something. I turned slowly to meet his blushing gaze.

"Was there anything else you needed?" I queried.

He fucking giggled at me, my patience was wearing thin.

"I was just gonna say that if you needed some help getting changed, I would be more than happy to help you."

Briefly, I considered asking him in and then breaking his neck and disappearing. But I am a man, and there would be no running. I had vampires to kill.

I decided that fear was my best weapon. I slid my fangs out quickly and looked up at him, full on "scary vampire" as Sookie would say.

"Oh, Northman. What big fangs you have!" he coyly replied. I was dumbfounded, even the filthiest fangbangers at Fangtasia would quake in fear from that type of threat. I swallowed my distaste and replied,

"Sunset, I don't think Master would appreciate us having any fun. At least not for now," I said with a wink.

"Oh, I get it," he winked right back. "Maybe later."

And he danced up the stairs as I settled back into the respite of solitude once more.

For once, the clothes fit. The bag contained a grey Armani suit and pants, a black silk shirt and a silver tie. I put on all of the clothes with the exception of the tie, I hate them and I sure as hell wasn't wearing one for de Castro.

I left the top two buttons undone and was standing at the mirror braiding my hair when she walked up.

"Eric, how are you this evening?" Agatha asked me.

"As well as one can be locked up under a casino and being held captive by his Master and the dickless wonder up there. And you? Are the nerves settling in? You know pre-wedding jitters?"

I was in no mood for any of them, even Agatha. My mood had been increasingly dark the closer we got to the ceremony which was to be held the following night. The absence of the bond was to be my undoing.

"Eric. You know this is not my doing. As soon as I am queen, I will have the power to free you. I need you to do something tonight when you are with Felipe."

"What?" I asked.

"I am expecting a guest and it is crucial that Victor not find out about her. When she arrives, I will receive her and leave. I know that he has been watching me like a hawk. I, of course, do not trust him and I think that Felipe is a fool for trusting him. Please, keep him occupied. All of my plans, and maybe yours, will end if he intercepts this guest."

"I will do my best to occupy him, but I am of course protecting the king. That is what I am doing tonight, is it not?"

"Honestly, I think he just wants to have vampires arriving for the ceremony early to see you working for him. Bide your time, Eric. I don't think I could bear seeing you ended."

She turned and walked away quickly, before I could see the tears betrayed in her voice. I wondered what plan exactly Agatha had in mind. Also, she had to know that I planned to kill De Castro, yet she spoke of him in an almost tender way. Would she exact revenge on me or was she playing a role as well?

It was about twenty minutes later when I was led upstairs to begin my evening of following De Castro around. If he was hoping that I would walk in shame, he was sadly mistaken. I strode behind him with my head held high. I nodded at vampires I had not seen in years as if they were at my party. I helped myself to a Royalty Blended when a strolling waiter walked by. I even signed autographs from tourists who recognized me in some form or another.

It was quite evident that I was pissing De Castro off, strangely I could sense only pride from Appius. There must be trouble in paradise there.

The evening was quite monotonous, hobnobbing with ass kissing vampires; "guarding" the king from the invisible man. That is to say until we began walking around the roulette table. There was a large group gathered around the table, screaming loudly. Someone must be winning big.

De Castro stopped to congratulate the table and throw a few extra chips to some of the patrons. There was a stunning redheaded vampire in a burgundy dress. She stared at me hungrily and I tried to take my eyes away from hers. I found myself wondering if I knew her from somewhere. After what was only a few seconds, a tall brunette took her hand and led her away. I shook my head trying to clear it from the interruption and continued on with my miserable duties.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Sookie's POV

"So there it is in a nutshell. Will you help us cover our scents so that we may be undetected?" I asked my grandfather.

I was surprised when he popped in after only a moment. At first we just stared at each other, before he nodded his head at me in what I guess was acceptance. I didn't care, there was no going back now.

"I will."

Each in turn, he took our hands and muttered a few words. Sure enough, when the chants were done our scents could not be distinguished. In a crowded room, the lack of scent probably wouldn't be a problem.

As he finished, I leaned in to hug him and realized my mistake instantly. With such close proximity his scent was not as covered as it seemed, my fangs ran out. He smelled absolutely delicious. I tensed up and tried to move away when he tightened the hug.

"Sookie, you are still a Brigant. You will not drain me, child. I trust you. I am not thrilled with you being a vampire but it is partly my responsibility. I failed you a long time ago. I should have protected you. I should have been there all along. I trust you completely and hope to one day earn your trust."

He ended the hug, promised to return to perform the spell again the following night and popped out without another word.

"Come Sookie, we need to get ready to go," my now brunette mistress told me.

We left Emily's house as three completely different women than we began.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

Sookie POV

The casino was large and gaudy. There were a million different smells and a million different thoughts. My head felt like it might split at any moment. Pam sensed my turmoil and wrapped an arm around me.

_Sookie, you need to focus. Set your shields. Focus on only me, if you can. _

I found that it was actually quite easy to focus my mind on hers if I remained calm. We walked around the large central room, acting like tourists and looking for doors, signs, anything that would help in the end.

Emily told us that the ceremony and ball would be taking place in a large ballroom off the atrium. She led the way, happily sashaying in the purple party dress Pam had purchased for her.

We walked down the hallway, looking like stunt doubles for Sex and the City, stopping at two large, golden doors.

Emily took the handle and opened the door to the ballroom. Many workers were running around setting up tables, stringing lights and decorations and readying an existing stage at the back of the gigantic room. We gazed around in astonishment until a member of security came up to ask us to move back to the gambling floor or the casino.

"Ladies, good evening. I am sorry but you cannot be in this part of the casino at the present time. Please allow me to escort you to the main floor," the large, bald man explained.

We followed John Quinn back down the hall, confident that we were not identifiable. He turned to leave us and noticing Emily, turned back.

"Emily, I didn't recognize you all dressed up. Wow. You look good enough to eat," he told her.

"Er, thanks Quinn," she replied with downcast eyes.

"You wanna go get a cup of coffee sometime?"

"No. Sorry, but I told you I have a boyfriend. Thanks anyway."

"I ain't never seen you with a man before."

"That's because I work here, John. I leave my personal business at home," she told him, her ire stirred at his insistence.

"Seriously, babe, just one date. I promise you won't ever want another man again."

I rolled my eyes at him, I just couldn't help it. He noticed and turned his attention to me. Uh-oh.

"Hey there, red. Do I amuse you?" he asked, smiling broadly. He must feel like quite the ladies man tonight.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if all that bragging was a defense mechanism, tiger." I winked at him and laughed.

"You're welcome to try it out sometime. Pretty hot for a vamp, I must say."

"She's with me," Pam intercepted and grasped my hand.

"And me," inserted Amelia.

The look on Quinn's face was priceless. The evidence a little lower was slightly embarrassing.

After regaining himself, somewhat, he smirked at all three of us. Emily, no longer his victim, stood back and stifled her laughter.

"I'm a big guy, there's plenty to go around," he said gesturing up and down his own large frame.

The thoughts swimming in his head concerning the three of us and himself, could have made a porn star blush. I immediately focused on Pam and forced my shields.

Pam led the exit and we walked away from Quinn and into the night.

"Well, Emily has my contact information. You ladies call me, you hear," he called out to our retreating forms.

_Sookie, I have to find out. _

Letting go of both Amelia and I, Pam sauntered back over to Quinn. She looked him deeply in the eyes, which glassed over and said,

"Tiger, behave. Remember our agreement in Gilliam," she glanced down, "Down boy! (the effect was instantaneous) When you snap out of this, you won't remember seeing us."

Her glamour finished, life returned to his eyes and he bid us a good night and lots of luck.

"Damn, it's fun fucking with Quinn's mind." Pam laughed when we were out of earshot, clearly thrilled that her glamour worked while under Amelia's glamour.

"I wonder if Eric could get him for me after this is over. I think I want to keep him," she quipped.

Amelia laughed loudly but I wondered in shock. Was she serious?

Probably.

We wandered the gambling floor for a while before settling in at a roulette table. It was central to the room and provided good visuals without us standing out.

Some human was winning big. I dipped into her mind and discovered she was psychic. She felt me and began looking around while I turned my attention elsewhere.

What did I care if she cheated? Take all the fucker's money, hon.

It was then that I saw him, walking behind De Castro. A strange feeling took me over, I could see him but I could not feel him and I literally felt hollow.

The commotion brought the king over to our table, where he doled chips out to some players. I couldn't take my eyes off of Eric. He was there, within touching distance. The grey suit he wore was draped around him, begging all eyes to gaze upon him.

He realized that I was staring and I caught a breath that I did not need, before realizing that he would not recognize the redhead who couldn't take her eyes off of him.

He stared right back at me though and seemed to be in deep thought. I longed to jump off of the stool I sat on and throw myself at him, consequences be damned.

Pam sidled next to me and took my hand, gently leading me away. I followed, nearing tears.

I vaguely remember Pam handing me a True Blood and commanding me to drink before I was helped into Emily's car, retrieved by valet services and we were on our way back to Emily's house.

Tomorrow night needed to hurry the hell up!

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X

A/N: I have the rest of the story outlined! And it rocks, if I do say so myself, LOL. Chapter nineteen was the hardest chapter to write yet and I am so sorry for ya'll, that you had to wait. I will try to post the next chapter Friday or Saturday night. I already know what will happen then. Thank you for sticking with me. XOXOXO


	20. Chapter 20

Eric's POV

The redhead was intriguing and I felt a twinge of guilt that I had noticed her, but the feeling went away

as I realized that Pam was in the room. I couldn't smell her but I could feel her blood. I found myself

focusing in, trying to locate my child.

It wasn't until I noticed another striking woman take the redhead by the hand and lead her out that I

realized who she was. It was either that or I was going mad.

"Do keep up, Northman," de Castro addressed me, snapping his fingers at me in impatience. The human

whore on his arm giggled at my servitude. Agatha walked alongside him, either ignoring the woman or

simply accepting it. Perhaps they would share her later.

Snapping out of my reverie, I continued to work the crowd following de Castro. My mind boiled with

the idea that Sookie, my pledged, was here in Las Vegas. If he found out about her, what would he do?

No, that thought was ludicrous, I would rip his throat out before I let him lay a hand on her. Appius be

damned.

My maker's hold on me was so tight, I actually felt physical pain just thinking about ignoring his

command. It was no matter, despite my plotting and planning I had resigned myself to the fact that I

would have to disobey my maker to take my revenge against de Castro and that he would end me for

that treachery.

At least I knew that Sookie had Pam now and that Pam would be a good maker, she would not allow

Sookie to die for me.

Would she?

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX

XX X XX

Sookie POV

I drained the True Blood in one slug and took the proffered white handkerchief from Emily. I was crying but I was more angry. He was right there, I could have touched him. I knew that Pam had no choice but to remove me from the room before I did something foolish.

"I am sorry, Sookie," Pam said to me, "I was afraid that you would go to him. Hell, I wanted to go to him."

"You were right, I was just about out of my seat. I would have ruined everything."

The car was quiet again. Emily and Amelia stared at Pam and I, awaiting the next move it seemed. After a few moments, Pam spoke again.

"He knew it was us."

"What? Eric knew? But our scents were covered, and we were disguised. How could he have possibly known that it was us?"

I was officially panicking. If Eric had seen through us then surely De Castro could too.

"Sookie, calm down. Eric could sense his blood in me, our bond. It is similar to the blood bond that you shared with him. My scent is not the only way he can distinguish me in a crowd. And since he knew who I was, it couldn't have been too hard to know you were there as well. Especially since you were looking at him like he was the last cool drink of water in the Sahara desert."

I was dumbfounded and had no idea what to say. Take me out of the country.

"Oh."

She smiled at me before pulling her cell phone out of the tiny clutch she carried with her.

"Bill, where are you? Good, we're on our way there now. Are Jason and Merlotte there with you? Excellent. "

She snapped the phone shut.

"Tonight we plan, tomorrow we get our Viking back," she told me, a beautiful and deadly look upon her face.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX

XX X XX

Bill POV

"Jason, Amelia will glamour you so that you can gain entrance into the casino. I 'spoke' with Emily's supervisor Tristan and you are now part of the wait staff, named Jason Hale. You can shift when the fighting starts but be careful not to do it too early. You need to look like one of the staff and not arouse the suspicions of anyone around you. There are bound to be quite a few weres on De Castro's staff. "

"Gotcha," Jason agreed, for once not having anything to add.

"Sam, you will enter with me. I will be glamoured and wearing the ridiculous costume Pamela picked out for me. You will be an accessory."

Sam's eyebrow twitched up slightly.

"An accessory? I'm a shifter not a god-damn belt Compton."

"And the costume is not ridiculous. I did my time in a genie costume, so can you," Pam added to the rising hostility.

Before I could say another word, Emily placed her hands on my shoulders and began to rub deeply. I found myself not wishing to argue and stopped. Perhaps this woman had a power after all, she could shut me the hell up quick enough.

"Sam, will you please shift into a snake and allow me to carry you into the casino as part of my costume?"I asked, through clenched teeth, still under Emily's spell.

He nodded to me, which was all the answer I was getting.

"Pam and Amelia will go in together but will split up. Amelia, I understand that you have certain spells you will be using as you go into fight?"

"I got it under control," she confirmed.

"Emily, you are working but I want you to be in eyesight of me at all times. You will not fight," I told her staring dead ahead. If I got caught in those grey eyes, I would falter and she needed to know that I was serious.

"Oh, yes sir," she commented with unmistaken sarcasm dripping on every word. I am sure she was making a face because all of the other women in the room were giggling.

I hate giggling.

"And then we will…." I began but was cut off by Sookie.

" get my Viking back."

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX

XX X XX

**THE NEXT EVENING, AT EMILY'S PREPARING FOR BATTLE. ENTIRE CAST**

**Sookie POV**

I felt a twinge in my head, the same twinge I had felt the night I spoke on the phone with Eric. I was getting a premonition. This one would make rushing in like gang busters a little hard.

"Eric is performing the ceremony tonight, "I announced as everyone bustled around.

"No, I checked the files for tonight. There is a vamp official named Luther Donahue coming to perform the ceremony. I even saw pictures of the knife the king had commissioned. He was set to arrive from Ireland last night," Emily replied.

"Nope. He never came in. De Castro doesn't know it yet. There was a protest by a Vampire Eradication group in Dublin. The flight was cancelled to ensure everyone's safety and in all of the commotion he did not inform the king. De Castro is going to make Eric perform the ceremony like he did in Rhodes for Russell Edington. I saw it all," I told her tapping my forehead.

"Wow. I wish I had some sort of power."

I just laughed.

"No you don't, though we were all wondering last night if you didn't have some sort of power over Bill."

"Oh, well that," she blushed, "maybe you could tell me some stories about him sometime?"

"Well, that might be a bad idea. Let's just get through tonight first, okay?"

Amelia walked into the room in a long black gown and a pointed hat. Yep, she was going as a witch. Who'd have thunk it?

The dress did however fit her quite flatteringly and I was a little jealous over the tall black boots she donned with it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she twirled in a circle.

"Very nice."

"Oh and look at all this cool stuff."

She lifted the left side of the skirt to show a silver knife edged with runes. The cloak on the back of the dress hid the sword Pam had gotten made for her and there was a pouch tied around her waist full of potions she had made all day long while Emily slept and Pam and I were dead.

"Pam is bringing your costume down," she informed me.

I found it weird that the idea of a costume was strangely more frightening than the imminent battle.

Right on time, Pam walked down the stairs. Her costume was so simple it was laughable.

Her boot cut black leather pants ended in sensibly heeled black boots. She wore a cropped black letter jacket and a hot pink t-shirt. Her long blonde hair hung straight and loose behind her. At her waistline she wore a utility belt of some sort with a very realistic looking prop stake in it.

I hoped it was a prop.

She was carrying a tall clothing bag and gabbing away on the cell phone. Just before reaching the bottom floor she snapped the phone shut and allowed us to look at the full costume.

I doubled over in laughter as I read the single word on the front of her pink shirt: _Buffy._

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Priceless, Pam!"

"Yes, I thought so. Amelia is going to darken my hair a bit and make me shorter but you get the affect. Is it too much?"she feigned a disappointed look.

"Nope, perfect."

"Good, because your costume is definitely a show stopper.

X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX

XX X XX

A/N: A MILLION APOLOGIES. But Christmas break is here and as atonement, I am posting TWO chapters tonight. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I know this was a short chapter, a little filler. The next one picks up at the wedding.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: The next few chapters might be a bit confusing but I will do my best to keep them from running together. There will be many POV's and some "meantime" situations. We are there folks, and I am so proud and thrilled to be there. You guys have been the most awesome readers that anyone could hope for. And I do love you all. I began this in order to see what reader response would be for me since I am in the process of writing an original novel. You all have literally been the epitome of amazing. Thank You!

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Felipe de Castro was pacing in his office. He was angry. No, he was fucking pissed. Tonight he would seal the biggest deal he had made in centuries. Once he was in control of Georgia, it would be only too easy to take over the now weak states of Mississippi and Alabama.

His greed for power knew no limits. He wanted it all and why shouldn't he have it? Louisiana fell to him like a wounded animal. He would snap up these weak states and join them to make the most powerful kingdom in the American vampire hierarchy.

But now it looked like the deal, the wedding with Agatha Regenta would not take place. He spat into the speaker phone at one of his many daytime servants.

"What the fuck do you mean that Luther Donahue will not be here? I have had him booked for this ceremony for months. He is the only officiant I was able to secure to perform this wedding for me. What do I pay you for, you worthless human piece of shit?" he roared as he paced.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I only just found out that his plane was delayed by a group of protestors in Dublin. His day man called me only a few moments ago," replied the tear-laced voice of the scared human.

De Castro pinched the bridge of his nose as he attempted to collect himself. He turned and spoke very clearly and slowly into the speakerphone on his desk.

"Gretchen, you have twenty-four hours to get yourself and your family out of my state; or I will hunt you down and drain each and every miserable blood bag in your family and leave your empty corpses in the desert to be picked clean by the vultures. Do you understand?"

There was no answer, only the sound of a phone hitting the floor.

The infuriated monarch spun on his heel facing the were guard, Howard Martin.

"Go get me the Viking at once. Bring him directly to me!"

Without a word, the were left the room and jogged to the elevator on his way to Northman's cell once again.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie POV

"_Good, because your costume is definitely a show stopper. (From Chapter 20)_

She slowly lowered the zipper on the bag all the way to the bottom and a bounty of bright red fabric spilled forth.

Pam pulled the remainder of the bag off of the costume and held it up for my approval.

I could tell it was some sort of Viking costume but I was still confused.

The long red skirt rose to a breastplate and overlay of chain mail which looked heavy as hell, not that that was a problem anymore. The left arm continued in the golden mail while the right arm was left bare. There was a smaller bag of accessories for the costume such as leather arm band with chain work and a hammer of Thor and a moonstone raven hanging from a leather and metal belt.

The piece de resistance was produced from a box that Pam had taken off of the small eating table in the corner. She handed me the box and nodded for me to open it. Inside was an authentic Valkyrie helmet complete with golden wings.

"Valkyries, in Norse mythology, were maidens of Odin who went into the battlefields and chose those soldiers who would die and escorted them to Valhalla," Pam explained to me.

I vaguely remembered Eric telling me something about this one night as I drifted and he told me stories of his human life. Those memories weren't the clearest anymore.

"Of course, Eric will not be the one you choose and there will be no Valhalla but I am sure that your costume will be enjoyed nonetheless."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't.

Emily told us the doors opened to the ballroom at eight o'clock and it was already six. I had to get into this thing and we needed to get to the casino.

I decided that a sports bra was in order for this costume. I didn't want the girls flying around with the "festivities" that were sure to take place later tonight.

The long under gown was much softer than I thought it would be. Thank God for modern reproduction.

After pulling on the chain mail top, Pam helped me to put on the breastplate. It was a light weight metal but real in every way. And it stank of magic, I crinkled my nose.

"Yes, Amelia has warded the breastplate. We don't want a stake landing you tonight, now do we?"Pam asked as she fussed over my costume like a mother on the first day of school.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Oh, she took care of me too. Besides, I am one fast bitch. They will have to work to catch me."

Her carefree demeanor set me more on edge but I laughed anyway.

After all of the pieces were put together, I walked to see the finished product in the mirror. I truly appeared like something out of a history book. The costume fit me perfectly, one of the many advantages of vampirism is you don't gain pesky pounds. Pam came behind me and settled the helmet on my head, while I straightened my sword—and Eric's—underneath the attached cloak. I prayed there were no metal detectors tonight or else all of us were in trouble.

Amelia walked into the room and announced it was time to go. I said a fleeting prayer as we walked up the stairs and out of Emily's house. This time tomorrow our family would be complete again.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric POV

The ceremony was this evening. Tonight, supposedly my debt to De Castro would be paid and I would be given over to my master Appius. I should have resigned myself to this, but since I had felt Pam in the building and had to assume that as a new maker the red headed woman was Sookie, I was gearing up for a fight.

If tonight was indeed the end of my millennium in this world so be it, but neither De Castro or Appius would harm my child or lover. I will end them both first and take whatever punishment awaits me.

De Castro thought he was being cute when my costume was delivered. The tags read Nevada Theatrical Society Historical Reproductions, Inc. And it was authentic in every way from the coarse pants to the long tunic and the battle ready chain mail, every detail was precise. I had to give this reproduction group credit for research.

There was an included animal skin cloak with a brass broach closure. Although, not the symbol of my tribe, the obligatory Hammer of Thor worked just as well. The tall leather boots were lined with rabbit fur and were heavy and of good quality.

I put each piece on like I remembered from a thousand years ago, I felt like I had never taken them off from the last battle so many, many years ago. As the last piece fell into place and all of the armor was attached I felt a pang as I wished fervently for my broadsword. I had never been to battle without it—never.

I knew she was standing there before she cleared her throat and I slowly turned to face her.

"My, my Northman. You look stunning, but then again you always do," Agatha spoke to me, a wistful look in her eye.

"And you look so—fluffy," I replied. I honestly could not think of another thing to say. Her dress was not hideous but was closer to the style that humans coveted for marriage ceremonies. The dress was reminiscent of the days of the Civil War; Compton would have had a fit, and was black and burgundy. She wore her hair twisted up and regally falling in the back and adorned it only with her ruby encrusted crown.

Tonight, the casual Regenta looked every bit the monarch.

"I came down to say goodbye to you, Eric. Tonight will be the last night you are in service to Felipe."

I smiled at her. This woman had toyed with me and the possibility of freedom long enough. My respect for her was waning and I needed to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Agatha, when De Castro brought me here you asked me to help you end Victor Madden. I agreed and I will live up to that deal if I am able. But you also promised that you would find a way to get me back home and with my bonded. Do you remember that pledge? Why the sudden change? Are you in love with De Castro?"I asked, holding back the bitter tone that longed to plague the words.

"I know what I told you Eric and I will do my best to make it happen but Felipe and I…"

"Felipe and I? You also told me that your marriage was one of convenience. What has changed?"

She seemingly conjured a handkerchief and dabbed at the threatening red tears at her eyes. After a few moments she answered me.

"Felipe… " here she stopped and brought her voice to a volume where only I could hear it. If she had not dismissed the guards upon coming in here there would be further witnesses.

"Do you remember last night when I told you I was expecting a woman to show up?"

I did. I was supposed to occupy Victor but I was distracted by Pam.

"Yes, I do."

"Cecilia came here and was intercepted by Felipe. She was not on any approved guest list and was claiming that she knew me. I, of course, had to tell Felipe the truth. He scoffed at first but then he softened. He told me that he would investigate and that if indeed Victor had committed the crime he would be severely punished. But then he seized Cecilia and he is holding her hostage until after the 'investigation' is conducted. But I know that really means until after the papers are signed.

I managed to find out that she is being held in a coffin bound in silver, presumably down here somewhere. I asked Cecilia to come out here; I cannot allow her to meet her final death for me."

And the plot thickened.

"I will help you with your plight, but know this. My freedom is the most important thing to me right now. I will fight to protect that freedom and any casualties that result from that are of no concern to me," I told her.

She nodded her head and fell silent, as we both heard approaching footsteps from above. Before a human could blink Agatha had managed to disappear.

In a moment, Howard Martin was standing before my cell. He inhaled deeply and his brow furrowed at me. There are not many weres that I give a damn about but this one has possibly saved my existence.

"What is it Howard?"I asked, knowing full well that he could smell the Queen in the cell block.

His expression changed as he realized that I had done nothing with Agatha that could put anyone into danger.

"His majesty wants you upstairs immediately," he conveyed as he opened the cell and we began our ascent into the office of Felipe De Castro.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Northman and the were took the elevator up to Felipe's office, and upon entering the floor were assailed by fleeing crew and staff of the Hotel de Sangre.

"I told you. The king is going batshit, threatening people and stuff. Some vampire that was supposed to come here tonight isn't showing up. Oh shit, I'm probably not supposed to be saying anything to you about this." Howard rambled on, clearly agitated.

"Do not worry Howard, I will not let de Castro know what you have told me," he said stopping down the hall some distance from de Castro's office.

Howard Martin stopped short looking only slightly up into the ancient vampire's eyes.

"Listen to me Martin. There are few Weres that I have ever given a damn about. You make this list. Tonight will be chaotic. I implore you, go home to your wife and your sons. Do not return here. Do not answer your phone and if anyone comes to your house from Felipe De Castro's camp do not hesitate to kill them and run with your family."

The were thought for a moment about how this had been the best paying job he had had in a long time and worried about how he would support his wife and the little ones without the money. But if Eric said that he should go to his family he would do it. He did not completely understand but he trusted this vampire.

Howard nodded at Eric, and they continued down the hall to De Castro's office.

Upon their entrance, the king immediately stopped pacing.

"Northman is here, your majesty," the were stated.

De Castro didn't say a word but nodded to the security guard.

"Well sir, congratulations once again. My shift is about over, I'll be leaving now."

"Howard are you sure you can't stay for the reception? Perhaps call your lovely wife as well?"

It was no secret that Felipe de Castro desired his wife. The one meeting the two had ever had was heavily laced with sexual innuendo on the part of the king. His wife was no fool and had seen through every Spanish dripping load of bull shit that fell from his lips. But after Northman's warning about the events of tonight, Howard wanted the king nowhere near his wife or his boys.

"No sir, I am sorry but I am anxious to get home and see the little ones. You have a wonderful evening."

"Good night, Howard," drawled the king.

Once he was out of range of de Castro's office, Howard withdrew his cell phone and sent a text to his wife:

_Baby, pack up some stuff for a few days. We need to get out of town. I will explain when I get home. Do not try to call this number. I love you. _

He crushed the phone in his hand after the text was sent and proceeded to leave the hotel and the employ of the vampire king forever.

xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x

"So that is it in the nutshell," de Castro told Northman whose impassive face had shown no emotion during the king's tirade about the missing officiant.

"I see. And what exactly do you want me to do about it?" the Viking replied.

The king raised his ring covered hand and struck the ancient vampire in the face, only realizing his mistake as he was driven into the opposite ornate wall of his office.

Eric's fangs were fully down and he held the king aloft on the wall by the throat. The slightest pressure would crush the younger vampire's windpipe, not enough to bring him his final death but just enough to provide a nice, satisfying crunch.

The king knew that the Viking could end him now in this vulnerable state. It was only the opening and closing of the door and the swish of long robes that saved the villainous monarch's existence.

"Eric, I command you to put the king down!" Appius asserted in a bored tone to his child.

Face still contorted with anger, Eric dropped de Castro onto the plush carpeting of his office. He turned to face his maker, the marks where the rings had pierced his flesh only now healing.

Appius crossed the room and immediately touched Eric's face assessing the damage the king had inflicted. The younger vampire flinched under his maker's caress but never took his gaze off of the Roman.

"De Castro! Did you strike my child? That was not part of any arrangement, this is a blood offense. I could end you now with no consequences!"

Standing up finally after recovering from the shock of flying across the room, de Castro replied,

"I offer my most humble apologies. You indeed hold my existence in your hands, but I ask that you stay your vengeance as I am more than prepared to offer any restitution you seek in payment. I was aggravated and felt threatened."

Appius turned slowly toward the king and his lips curled into an evil grin. He announced the only acceptable repayment, something that would hit the king not in his bank account but in his pride.

"You will apologize to my child, by name and in front of a witness—your intended I believe will do."

Felipe de Castro opened his mouth to rebuke the reparation but closed it again suddenly. Appius Livius Ocella had more than two thousand years on him and would no doubt also be protected by Northman were he to attempt to fight or flee. He nodded and immediately called down to Agatha.

"Agatha, my love, would you please come to my office? I require your assistance."

There was a moment of silence before the speaker buzzed back.

"Felipe, it is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Don't you know that?"

Rolling his eyes at the silliness of the queen and her desire to hold this ceremony akin to a ridiculous human celebration, he responded,

"I hold the keys to luck, darling. Please this is urgent, life or death."

"As you wish." She knew that one wrong move could mean the final death of Cecilia.

Moments later, wrapped in a long dressing gown to cover the ceremony dress, Agatha Regenta entered the office. After briefly explaining the issue to his soon to be Queen, he turned to the Northman.

"Eric Northman, I offer you my sincere and deep apologies at having struck you. There is no excuse for the injury that I have so callously caused. Please forgive me."

Eric smiled deviously at the king before opening his mouth to speak.

"I will end you De Castro. This is not over," he replied, the light shining off his perfect teeth.

His master did nothing to stop him.

"Okay, if all of the male posturing is done here, I must be going. I will see you at the ceremony."

Agatha walked out of the door, quite obviously irritated by all three men left in her wake.

xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x xx xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxx xxx xx x

The king wasted no time once the trio was again alone. This time he deferred his orders to Appius as the Viking was back to refusing to speak to the regent.

"Appius, the officiant who was supposed to perform the ceremony will not be here tonight. It is imperative that the marriage take place tonight. I require the Viking to perform the necessary rites as he did for Russell Edington at Rhodes."

Appius was thoughtful for a moment before he answered the king.

"Eric will perform the rites, we will enjoy the party and then we will take our leave. Unharrassed! After tonight you may consider my allegiance and that of my child over."

The king had no choice but to nod his consent. He handed Eric an ivory box which held the ceremonial knife and watched as the two elder vampires took their leave.

He fell, as exhausted as a member of the undead could be, into his office chair. The evening was still young. He died the telephone and waited for the answer.

"Victor, is everything ready for our special guests?"

The answer made the king smile and a smiling De Castro was the most fearsome.

"Excellent."

He hung up the phone.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie POV

"Millions of dollars were spent on this thing," I said as we walked down the hallway we had been with Quinn in just the previous night.

They had encountered a female were guard at the door, Natalia who had raised her eyes at our invitations before Pam's glamour had relaxed her into ushering into the casino(and past the metal detectors, Thank God) and moving on to the next group in line.

The hall was lined in perfect reproductions of Southern Oak trees and strung with hundreds of tiny twinkling lights. The smell of magnolias and honeysuckle was being piped through the vent system.

Upon entering the ballroom we were ushered by casino employees to a table that joined the others circling the large area in the middle of the room that was filled with hundreds of white folding chairs adorned with bows. . Each table held a bowl filled with water in which a magnolia floated surrounded by tiny floating candles.

They was a string quartet playing in the corner and a table bearing a large guest book. I walked up and was unsurprised to see the names of a few affluent vampire dignitaries I had met already scrawled into the lines of the book. Stan Davis, the king of Texas and Russell Edington and his husband Bartholomew.

It took everything I had not to sign Sookie Northman into the book, but I refrained.

The scene looked more like a picture from Southern Bride Magazine than the sacred rite between two vampire states. Did this woman even realize that she was vampire?

We settled into our seats and uniformed employees began going to tables to take orders from guests waiting for the beginning of the ceremony.

After we were settled down, Pam waved over a handsome blonde waiter to our table. The closer he got to our table the more I knew that I had recognized him.

Jason was wearing the black pants and white shirt combo of all of the employees. His short blonde hair was gelled into the elaborate spikes that are so popular with young men these days. It was a departure from his usual country boy style but my brother made it work.

Did he recognize us? My question was answered as he broadcasted directly at me.

_Cool costume Sook. You look like She-Ra or something._

I couldn't help but smile at his goofy comparison, but the smile was soon replaced by shock as he began speaking to us in a perfectly practiced Australian brogue.

"Evening lovely ladies, what may I bring you?"

I felt better at liking my brother's accent when I noticed that Amelia and even Pam were swooning over him.

"Two Royalty Blended's and a Long Island Ice Tea," Pam said slipping back into her character and waving him away.

He was back only moments later with our drinks and a new guest in tow. This man was shorter and darker but unfamiliar.

It was only after he sat down and I recalled the plans from the previous night that I recognized the man wearing the purple sequined genie pants and a sparkly silver vest. The snake around his neck coiled menacingly but stopped long enough to raise its head and wink at me.

Sam, apparently was still not amused at his current position; and Bill was less than enthusiastic with the idea of wearing for all intents and purposes a naked Sam Merlotte around his shoulders.

Jason came back and Bill asked for another Royalty Blended before in an obviously rehearsed session Jason informed him that the snake would have to go.

"Sir, I am not sure how you got past security with your—friend, there but Hotel de Sangre has a strict policy against live animals. You will have to take him elsewhere."

Bill, in his glamoured form, turned to Jason and gave him a smug look.

"If you want my snake to leave, I am afraid you will have to take him yourself. He isn't trained very well," Bill smirked as Sam raised his head, looked Bill dead in the eye and hissed viciously.

"Oh, I think that your little buddy and I will be just fine. Won't we?" he said directed toward the snake.

I had a feeling when all of this was over, Bill and Jason were both getting their asses kicked by Sam.

Nevertheless, Sam willingly rose higher to allow Jason to remove him from Bill's shoulder. Jason motioned to another server and walked out of a door on the far side of the room to move on to phase two.

After a few moments of silent camaraderie and people watching we noticed that the big doors to the ballroom were being pulled shut by none other than John Quinn.

I had to admit that no matter how much of a douche bag Quinn had made himself, the boy cleaned up nicely in black Armani with a burgundy shirt that pulled the purple out of his eyes just so. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that tonight that expensive suit would end up a pile of shredded thread.

The lights were dimmed and the romantic glow of the millions of strung lights was the only illumination before the string quartet began playing the traditional bridal march of all things.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: The next chapter will cover the ceremony. I am at my parents having late Christmas but I plan on doing this chapter tonight, 12/26/10 so you all will not have to wait. Thank you so much for sticking with me. You guys rock!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: You guys are so amazing. I feel like I feed off of reviews. LOL Getting really close here. Thanks so much for sticking with me.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sam POV

"I got your little buddy right here Stackhouse," I told him as I snatched the employees uniform that he had swiped for me.

Jason couldn't even answer for laughing at me.

"Sorry man, but Bill was messing with you and I just couldn't help it. Tell you what I'll help you kick his ass later."

"Who's to say you ain't getting your ass whipped too?" I asked.

Jason stopped laughing. That's right panther.

We both heard it at the same time from somewhere down the hall- the unmistakable voice of John Quinn.

Shit!

We into an open door before he saw us, leaving it cracked while we listened.

"I have to go on up to the ballroom to secure it before the ceremony. You need to go down and keep an eye on that vamp in the basement. Do not open that coffin or it's your ass. That is all we need is a rogue vampire running around tonight."

"Yes sir."

"My radio is on if you need me," he added. The security guard and Quinn parted ways and we eased the door closed as he passed directly in front of us. If he recognized our scents, he didn't show it.

"Hey Sam, you reckon he was talking about Eric?" Jason asked.

"Probably. I say we go down there and get him out and then go back into that ballroom and get this show on the road," I told him.

I hadn't been this excited in a long time. For what he lacked in intelligence at times, Jason made it up in balls.

"Hell yeah!"

After checking the hall to make sure we stepped from our hiding spot. It wasn't hard to find the human guard that Quinn had been talking about. We followed at a respectable distance down to the basement.

He got into an elevator and pushed the button to the very bottom from the third floor where we were. I motioned to Jason to follow me.

"Hey man, hold the elevator?" I called out.

He stood and looked at us suspiciously.

"We need to get down to the kitchens, some of the staff forgot a blood fountain and we really don't want to take the damn stairs. Be a pal, man."

"Well alright, I guess," he said as he pushed in the button before the bottom floor. We made idle chit chat about the heat this late in the year. I kept him distracted as Jason pushed the stop elevator button.

He never even saw it coming when Jason tapped him on the shoulder and cold cocked him. He immediately passed out and we set to get his keys. After checking all of his pockets we finally found the small ring in his shirt pocket.

We continued down into the basement. When the elevator doors opened we sent him on a ride all the way back to the top, hoping to God that would give us enough time to free Eric and get the hell out of this basement.

"This feels like a trap, Jas. There isn't a single person down here."

"I was thinking the same thing. Quinn sent one human down here to handle Eric? Is he fucking nuts? Or—"

"What's wrong with him? I know." I replied.

If Northman wasn't injured then a single human was for all intents and purposes a snack.

Despite our doubts we kept up the long hallway. After a few turns we found a row of cells; the Viking's scent was all over the place but he was nowhere to be found.

At the very end was one open cell and in the middle was a coffin wrapped in silver chains. Jason would have run right up to the coffin if I hadn't 'mom armed' him.

"Hold it, Jason. We need to do this carefully."

Slowly we walked into the cell looking out for cameras and listening for guards.

Nothing.

It was just me, Jason and that coffin.

There were three keys on the ring that we had taken from the guard and only one that would remotely fit the huge lock on the chain.

We wrapped our aprons around our hands and proceeded to free the vampire.

Jason held the chains while I turned the key in the lock slowly and quietly as possible. After removing the lock and setting it silently on the cold, cement floor I helped Jason untangle the heavy chains from around the coffin.

Once cleared the coffin looked a lot less intimidating but there was still the matter of the angry and possibly injured vampire inside it.

"Eric, its Sam and Jason. We are gonna open the coffin now but we need you to be calm. Okay, man?" I said.

There was no answer and fearing the worst I gave Jason a knowing look. He backed up and prepared to shift and jump if needed.

My fingers under the lid, I eased it up. The sight that met me when I opened the box was not what I was expecting at all.

She was absolutely beautiful lying there against the white satin lining of the casket. Her auburn hair billowed around her pale face as she stared straight up at me.

Whoever had put her here had a lot of fun first that was for damn sure. There were angry stripes across her face where thin silver chains had been placed, and her hands were still bound with them. They had cut through her wrist and healed. I knew that was going to hurt like hell but they had to come out.

She was clearly afraid of us, so I felt a little explanation was in order.

"My name is Sam and this here is Jason. We're not gonna hurt you okay? We thought you were gonna be Eric Northman and we came to rescue him. I want to help you out of her but you gotta help me, understand?"

She nodded her head as I moved down to her wrists.

I tried to be gentle I really did. There were hot red tears falling from her eyes as I tried to unwind the silver chains.

"Alright, listen. You ever heard the expression rip it off like a band aid? Well, that's what I am going to have to do. Jason, come help me."

Jason walked over and looked down at the girl in the coffin.

"I'm real sorry, but we can't have you screaming."

He put one big hand over her mouth and she closed her eyes. Jason closed his too, I guess the thought of getting accidentally fanged was a scary concept.

"One, two, three…"

I ripped it out, the burned flesh stretching with the chain and instantly disintegrating. Her scream was stifled by Jason's hands.

After all of the chains had been removed, we slowly lifted her to a sitting position. She was weak.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" I asked. Not that I was volunteering.

"I am quite old. It has been a week since I had real blood. I did drink one of those ghastly True Bloods before I was apprehended last night. "

"Well, those cuts aren't healing. We gotta get out of here, what do you need?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. Yeah, it was a stupid question but someone had to ask it.

I looked up at Jason who was shaking his head back and forth definitively. Well, shit. I guess it was gonna be me.

The uniform had long white sleeves, which I rolled up as I offered her my wrist.

"A shifter is offering a vampire their blood? This is unheard of…"

"Well, I'm just an awesome guy. Go on now, we don't have a lot of time."

She took my wrist and brought it to her lips. I could feel her lips graze across the main vein in a chaste kiss and then the pierce of her fangs breaking through the skin. I had never been bitten by a vampire before and I was slightly ashamed of how turned on I was as she drank.

They must have tortured her all night long. She drank deeply and I was starting to get a little dizzy when she stopped. She drug her tongue along the wounds and looked up at me.

The welts from the silver were now gone. She looked to be in her mid-twenties when she was turned.

"Thank you, Sam," she said.

"You are welcome…."

"Cecilia Romano. Shall we go kill something now?"

She jumped up out of the coffin and preceded us to the door. I glanced over at Jason.

"Oh yeah, I like her!" Jason exclaimed.

Yeah, I thought, I think I like her too.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie POV

_The lights were dimmed and the romantic glow of the millions of strung lights was the only illumination before the string quartet began playing the traditional bridal march of all things. _

And then things began looking all too familiar. Felipe De Castro stood on stage and watched as the Queen of Georgia, Agatha Regenta walked up the aisle to him. To the left side of the stage was a raised antique desk with the official paper work and the requisite lawyer. Instead of the secretary like vampire I had seen at Rhodes this lawyer was a lot more Matlock and some type of were.

When Agatha had joined De Castro on the stage, I watched as Eric emerged from the right side of the stage draped in a black velvet cape reminiscent of the one he had worn to the Edington/Crowe wedding.

He dropped the hood and I gazed on his beauty illuminated by the lights and my sheer desire to be with him again. In that instant he looked directly at me or so if felt. He could feel Pam and he knew I was here. His face remained blank though, ever pragmatic Eric was not going to lose his mind now.

Pam took my hand and rubbed slow circles into my palm. Who knew she could be this maternal?

Just like last time John Quinn took center stage and commanded the audience to silence.

Eric stepped forward and raised his hands to the room.

"We are here to witness the joining of two monarchs," he said.

"Agatha and Felipe have agreed, both verbally and by written covenant, to ally their states for a hundred years. For a hundred years, they may not marry any other. They may not form an alliance with any other, unless that alliance is mutually agreed and witnessed. Each must pay the other a conjugal visit at least once a year."

I could feel the bile in my throat at the thought of a conjugal visit with that slimy bastard. Poor Agatha.

"The welfare of Felipe's kingdom shall come second only to her own in Agatha's sight, and the welfare of Agatha's queendom shall come second only to his own in Felipe's sight.

Felipe De Castro, King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada, do you agree to this covenant?"

"I do," he stated, taking Regenta's hand in his own and kissing it.

As I watched, her face and mind went through several stages. Happiness, fear and then as she turned and looked at Eric—guilt.

Swallowing down my jealousy, I wondered why did Eric make her feel guilty.

"Agatha Regenta, Queen of Georgia, do you agree to this covenant?"

She cast her eyes at Felipe and said, "I do."

Quinn took his place between the two and held a goblet under their wrists. Here it came the bloodletting. A young man in a shiny shirt bounced over to Eric and opened what appeared to be an ivory box. Eric withdrew the ceremonial knife and quickly slashed the wrists of the two monarchs.

As soon as the wounds closed, Felipe lifted the goblet to his lips and took a deep drink. Regenta took the goblet from him and closed her eyes. Hesitantly she raised the cup to her lips and before we knew it she threw back the rest.

There was not passionate kiss between the two. In fact, De Castro's looks of admiration were all but gone. He quickly kissed her on the lips before the two walked over to the papers.

Victor Madden appeared from the crowd and raising his hands, clapped sharply twice. The hall immediately sprang to life as uniformed employees ran to the floor to take up the folding chairs.

As soon as they were done signing and were standing before the crowd, Eric announced," This marriage is sacred for one hundred years!"

"May I have your attention please!" rang Victor Madden's voice over the crowd.

The crowd which had only started mingling turned almost in unison to the vampire. He held a crystal glass of blood up as if prepared to give a toast.

"To Felipe de Castro and Agatha Regenta. May their reign be long and prosperous for all states involved."

Agatha whispered something into De Castro's ear and then jumped back as if in disbelief.

"WHAT! You promised. You swore she would be released. Felipe!"

"Agatha, this is not the time."

Trouble in paradise already?

Her lady like features contorted into a menacing face of a woman scorn. And let me tell you hell certainly hath no fury like that.

Stepping forward, she pointed a long, graceful finger at Victor Madden.

"Madden! You killed my sister! As Queen of Georgia, Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas- states to which you have sworn fealty I demand your immediate final death!"

"I'm sorry, Agatha. I do not know what you are talking about."

He laughed and looked around the room for support. De Castro was livid, his wife of only moments was embarrassing him and he was looking around for someone to stop her.

Regenta jumped from the stage and made it look easy despite the lavish dress she wore. She landed gracefully in front of Madden.

"Do I not look familiar to you, Madden? Well, if I do not then perhaps you remember my necklace?"

Victor looked at the necklace and recoiled.

"Ariadne?"

"No, you bastard. Ariadne was my sister and you staked her for refusing to rob a church. It is within my authority to end you right now."

"And it is within my authority to stop you from doing such, my wife!" Felipe De Castro said as he leisurely walked from the stage to join the group. The audience had long since formed a circle around the trio and was fervently enjoying the soap opera being played out before them.

"Victor Madden is my most trusted advisor and has been for a very long time. He is under my protection and I personally do not believe that he would have killed for such a trivial matter. And if he did, it has been years. As the humans say—get over it. "

I was pissed for her and I didn't even know her.

The whole time this was going on, I could feel Eric's eyes on me.

_Eric, it's me. I am sending you your sword. Is it there?_

His eyes grew wide as I teleported the sword over to him. He looked as if he wanted to run to me but I shot him a quick look to stay where he was.

Then I looked at Victor Madden, this charade had gone on long enough. He was ruining my evening.

Serafina said it would come by instinct and it did. I summoned the power to the forefront and raising my hand toward Madden I cast The Light of Truth.

No one noticed the flow of rose colored light that left my fingers but everyone noticed the stupefied look on Victor's face.

He stood tall and straight as a stick and the words just flowed from his mouth. His face remained blank while his eyes screamed for his mouth to shut the hell up.

"Yes, I staked the bitch. A vampire with morals is blight to us all. I don't know how you found out but you will pay. You are getting power for what? Getting married and fucking this piece of shit once a year?"

The smug look De Castro was wearing fell off of his face when he realized that Madden was talking about him.

"This was all pointless. I will own all of it, all of it! After tonight you will be dead don't think I don't know about your little pact with the Viking. That was the plan all along. Felipe and his fucking games. He just had to humiliate Northman. "

He turned to De Castro.

"You insolent fucking fool! We should have staked him the very first night and the Roman too. But you paid him for the privilege of fucking with Northman's head. And that is why you don't deserve to be King. If I were in charge, no when I am in charge there will be none of this pussy footing around the law. It will be my way or no way at all.

Oh don't look so surprised Appius. Did you think you were going to simply waltz in and take over? No, the plan was to kill Eric Northman and if you tried to get in the way we would take you out too and there would be no fee, no mess. Whatever. Then he could go get that filthy little telepath from Bon Temps."

Eric growled and jumped down to the floor. The long cloak removed allowed an unobstructed view of his costume.

"That's it Viking. Come to your death. Come on Felipe, isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you tell me to kill Appius but that Northman was yours?"

I was furious, the heat was coursing through my body. A ball of red light materialized in my hand. Seeing my distress Pam and Amelia struggled to pull their swords unnoticed. Bill had relocated to the other side of the room and was ready to strike.

I could see that Amelia was uttering a chant under her breath and the air in the room was glowing from the magic she was spreading.

Before I even realized what I had done, the red ball of energy was being thrown at Victor Madden.

I missed but not before the room erupted into threatened hisses and screams.

All at once the glamour dropped on us all. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Felipe De Castro looked up and noticed me, standing in all my glory now, my sword drawn and ready to fight.

"Miss Stackhouse! What are you doing here?"

" I am here to get my Viking back. And I wouldn't take my eyes off of Victor. He hasn't even gotten to the good part yet. I can read him clearly now. Tell him Victor."

Madden's head fell back in a roaring laugh.

"Oh yes, Felipe. After Northman and Appius are dead- I am going to kill you too!"

Agatha Regenta had heard enough. She jumped at Victor Madden but missed the moment my spell wore off him. He turned and bolted for the door. She followed at high pursuit.

The others in the room realizing that a full on war had broken out ran for the exits, those who could fly rose to the windows and threw themselves through them. They had no desire to stay and risk and accidental staking or beheading.

The clouds in the ceiling, yes clouds Amelia had conjured a storm inside the building, darkened and bolts of lightning shot out.

"Someone get the witch, stop the fucking witch!" Felipe de Castro exclaimed.

Three guards came running at Amelia who stood her ground. With one more phrase two stopped in their tracks immobile, the other advanced on Amelia who raised her sword and watched as the guard plunged forward on the triple blades. She turned the weapon and pulled it back out.

Thick blood pooled in the puddles of rain water on the floor, the paths of red floating through the crevices in the tile. Amelia calmly pulled her blade free of the were and stepped to the other two.

"Who in the hell runs at a witch who has brought a hurricane indoors? Stupid," she said as she cleanly sliced on head off and then the other of the guards as they stood immobile.

I was in shock. I couldn't move as if I too were under a spell. I looked around for Pam and found her feeding from a guard in a black suit. Underneath her a vampire was flaking away around the stake from her costume.

I guess it wasn't a prop after all.

Eric looked up and was coming to me.

"Eric, I command you to protect me," rang the voice of Appius.

"It's okay, Eric. Go. I am going to Agatha!"

"Sookie, no!" He yelled out to me but was called again silently this time by Appius. He couldn't help it, he turned and ran back to his master.

My strength was returning and I realized that I was not immobile but Serafina had told me that the Light of Truth was a tiring task. Damn faery powers.

I lowered my shields all the way and focused on finding Regenta and Madden. They had left the room but I didn't see how.

It was then that I heard the crash. A panther, a massive elephant and a beautiful vampire walked into the room.

Sam trampled over several guards who had come to assess the door breaking down while Jason tackled another. I ran through the hole in the wall and listened for the pair again.

Finally, I found him.

Victor had run into a suite and was hiding from Regenta.

Foolishly, I ran into the room and called out to him. He knew I could hear him and he blocked his thoughts from me.

Suddenly, I was pushed through the room and onto my back on the balcony. Victor posed above me.

"You're a god-damned vampire! I was finally going to taste the one they say carries the blood of the faery Brigant. Fuck it, I still will. You have laughed at me all of this time. You think me weak. Well vampire or not, you are the one who is weak now."

I fought under him as he freed his penis from his pants. He could kill me but he sure as hell wasn't going to rape me. I fought and struggled but to no avail.

It was then that I felt her brain enter the room, slowly at first and then faster when she heard my struggle.

She was behind him in a flash.

"Victor! You will never kill another woman again."

She raised her arms to stake him and as I struggled I saw him withdraw a silver knife from his coat pocket in a gloved hand.

I closed my eyes and focused all of my power on Madden. Time stopped—for him. His arm hung in mid-draw.

He couldn't move his mouth to speak.

Sensing that she had time and wishing to do him pain, Agatha eased the tip of the stake into Victor Madden's back.

Time is a funny thing- the lack thereof can be amazing. The wood, which would have normally reduced a vampire to ash in seconds stood tall in Victor's back. His final death halted in a moment.

The pain was evident on his face.

"She loved you, you bastard. I can't imagine anyone else ever loving you as she did. And you betrayed her, for money of all things. I hope that it was worth it as you suffer. "

She turned her attention to me.

"May I help you up, Sookie?"

She knew my name. I held my hand up to her and she pulled me out from underneath Madden. I was exhausted and could barely stand from the effort at stopping time. I let it slip and he fell upon his own blade as the wood finally took its course and his body burned away in the night.

We didn't say another word as we walked towards the ballroom.

The storm had stopped and the scene was a macabre one, bodies and remains littered the room. Amelia sat on a chair with one foot propped up on Pam's lap, as Pam dripped blood into a gaping wound. Someone had apparently found her weak spot and got her. She winced as she the blood poured into the wound.

Agatha took me to stand next to Eric, who immediately wrapped his arms around me. I reveled in his touch but not too much. The fight was not over.

"Where is my husband?" she asked. Not many remained to answer her, but a tiger walked over and shifted.

"Your highness we were unable to catch him. He has fled," Quinn explained. He was beat to hell but managed a small smile at me. I was confused until I saw him walk over to a now shifted Sam who laid across the floor shaking.

I wanted to run to him but was literally too exhausted.

"Northman, as Queen you are freed from your servitude of Felipe De Castro. For crimes against his state and those who have pledged fealty to him, I hereby declare my husband a fugitive. I demand his capture as soon as it is possible. I am sorry for what has been done to you, for what I did to you."

Eric nodded and turned to me, the love in his eyes so strong it made me weak. As he leaned in to kiss me, we were disturbed by an evil laugh.

"You might be freed from De Castro, but you still belong to me. I told you when we took you from Louisiana that you were mine. Come here, child!"

Eric turned automatically and trudged toward Appius.

In a flash, I teleported myself behind Appius as Pam brought up his front.

"I will kill you Appius before you take my master away from me!"Pam exclaimed.

She raised her sword and tried to swing it. This made the ancient Roman laugh harder.

"Do you not remember that Eric commanded you not to kill me? You are just as powerless as he is."

He laughed maniacally now as Pam's head dropped in a mirror image of Eric's.

I moved in closer and with one swift swing of my sword, the laughter stopped.

"Yeah, but no one commanded me not to kill you."

His head hit the floor first and then he hit his knees before his body flaked away.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Agatha walked around and assessed the damage. Sam had been shot while still in elephant form and was lying on the floor shaking in shock. Quinn was holding his head up and Jason stalked back and forth in front of him.

The two cats had kept the remaining guards off of him when he fell. When she saw him the auburn haired vampire ran to his side.

"Sam, Sam. Let me heal you. It is only fair, you healed me."

He was in no condition to talk, so Quinn opened his lips for him as Cecilia bit into her wrist and held it to his mouth. With her other hand she pushed his skin around trying to work the bullet out. Finally it popped out of his flesh.

Her own wound had closed over and she re-bit and placed it in his mouth again. His color started to come back and he closed his eyes.

"Take him to a suite. I will have my doctor come in to see him. Cecilia, do you wish to stay with the shifter?"

She looked over at Sam and then back to Regenta.

"He is my friend. I will stay with him."

Everyone from our group plus Quinn was accounted for with the exception of Bill.

I prayed that one of the piles of ash was not Bill, please not Bill.

Eric holding me up, we walked around looking for the shiny pants and vest of his costume. There was none and I tried to be relieved.

"Compton can take care of himself, Sookie. Of this you need not fear."

I nodded and then snapped my head back to the door.

There was Bill covered in blood, his clothes ripped.

"De Castro has Emily! I am going to kill that son-of-a-bitch," he roared.

Apparently, the night was only just beginning.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: In the next chapter we will see what some others were doing while Sookie and Regenta were killing Victor. What actually happened with Sam? Whose side did Quinn fight on? And where has De Castro taken Emily?

Thank you all. Your reviews are like my own personal brand of heroine. (Thanks Edward!)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: So another apology on my part for RL getting after me. Between getting a yearbook ready, participating in _Oklahoma_ and those pesky lesson plans my writing has taken a hit. But this story is slated for no more than 25 chapters. We are almost there. Thank you so much for sticking with me! You guys rock so hard!

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric POV

Agatha had delusions of humanity as she glided down the aisle to the wedding song heard at nearly every human wedding. I felt a pang for my friend and for the words I had said to her before. Guilt is not an emotion I handle well. I knew that by entering into this union she would make her kingdom stronger assuming that De Castro did not screw her over. And I also knew that she felt cornered as the king was holding her friend hostage.

I could feel Pam in the room and as I took the front of the stage and lowered my hood it was easy to spot her. The costumes were classic. Obviously the witch was Amelia and I inwardly smiled at my child's Buffy costume. That was a guilty pleasure of ours in the recent years and we had watched every season together at least once.

Sookie was there, I couldn't feel her but I just knew it. She was dressed as a Valkyrie, most likely Pam's doing. Oh yes, my love, tonight there would be battle.

Finally, Agatha ascended onto the stage where she stood next to De Castro. He was decked out in a full tuxedo and a hideous and ostentatious crown. Her gown was more akin to the Civil War which caused me to think of Compton. I wonder if he was….

No, even he wouldn't have donned that ridiculous costume.

I raised my arms and a silence fell over the crowd. You would assume it was because the ceremony was about to begin, but I knew better. I just have that affect on people.

"We are here to witness the joining of two monarchs. Agatha and Felipe have agreed both verbally and by written covenant, to ally their states for a hundred years. For a hundred years, they may not marry any other. They may not form an alliance with any other, unless that alliance is mutually agreed and witnessed. Each must pay the other a conjugal visit at least once a year."

The idea of a conjugal visit with De Castro was enough to make me ill and I had been with Appius.

"The welfare of Felipe's kingdom shall come second only to her own in Agatha's sight, and the welfare of Agatha's queendom shall come second only to his own in Felipe's sight.  
Felipe De Castro, King of Louisiana, Arkansas and Nevada, do you agree to this covenant?"

"I do," he said as he took Agatha's hand and kissed it. Agatha was in turmoil. Any fool could tell that she was not thrilled about this union. I had to close my eyes momentarily as she looked at me with a pained and guilty expression on her face.

What was done was done. There was no turning back now.

"Agatha Regenta, Queen of Georgia, do you agree to this covenant?"

Turning her head to De Castro, she swallowed her pride and regally announced,

"I do."

The were-tiger took his place between the two rulers and held a golden goblet up as Sunset danced over to me holding an ivory box that housed the ceremonial knife. I smirked as he arrived at my feet. What a lovely little 'flower girl' he made.

Not willing to postpone the inevitable any longer I quickly drew the blade across each wrist and watched as their blood mingled in the goblet.

As soon as they had both stopped bleeding De Castro grasped the goblet and took a deep drink. He handed the cup to his wife and she threw it back like I sometimes had to do with the synthetic swill at _Fangtasia_.

After a quick kiss between the two, I announced that the marriage was binding for one hundred years.

The ballroom became a blur of activity as the casino employees began taking up chairs and making room for dancing. Victor took a spot in the middle of the room and after getting everyone's attention he proceeded to give a toast.

That's right Victor, you ass kissing weasel.

"To Felipe de Castro and Agatha Regenta. May their reign be long and prosperous for all states involved."

The crowd politely clapped at the end of the toast and the string quartet in the corner silently picked up their instruments and began to play. Agatha and De Castro were still standing at the front of the stage while Madden spoke and when he was finished the new queen of all four states whispered something into her king's ear.

Obviously, she did not hear what she wanted to.

"WHAT! You promised. You swore she would be released. Felipe!"

He gave her a stern look that seemed to say 'shut up'. Any fool knows that is not how you handle a strong willed woman.

"Agatha, this is not the time," he told her as he turned back to his crowd and plastered on a fake smile and wave.

Ignoring the comment from De Castro, she pointed her finger towards De Castro and issued the command for his final death in the murder of her sister Ariadne.

"Madden! You killed my sister! As Queen of Georgia, Nevada, Louisiana and Arkansas- states to which you have sworn fealty I demand your immediate final death!"

Victor was the proverbial rat caught in a trap. He smiled and smoothed his greasy hair back.

"I'm sorry, Agatha. I do not know what you are talking about."

Felipe was pissed and embarrassed.

She jumped from the stage, her dress not hindering her in the least. I was quite content just to stand back and watch the fireworks as she landed directly in front of Victor.

"Do I not look familiar to you, Madden? Well, if I do not then perhaps you remember my necklace?"

He knew the necklace that much was clear. He jumped back as if she were brandishing a stake.

In his fear he choked out, "Ariadne?"

"No, you bastard. Ariadne was my sister and you staked her for refusing to rob a church. It is within my authority to end you right now."

Before she could summon her guards to the middle of the room, she was joined by De Castro. He began speaking behind her.

"And it is within my authority to stop you from doing such, my wife!"

By this time he was right next to her. She slowly turned and glared at him.

A crowd fell over the crowd who had now gathered around the trio. I could feel Sookie calling to me. She was communicating telepathically with me?

_Eric, it's me. I am sending you your sword. Is it there?_

I was shocked. Momentarily, I felt that familiar weight that had accompanied me for centuries. For the first time in weeks, I felt like my whole self. She had indeed come for battle and brought me the tools to fight as well.

If I didn't love that woman before, I sure as hell did now! In my excitement- and every form of it—I nearly ran to her. Until she shot me a look. Though the face was different, I knew that look. I waited, my Sookie had a plan.

I hoped.

De Castro, Agatha and Madden were still arguing. Sookie turned in their direction and I watched in awe as a ball of pink light formed in her palm. She tossed it at Victor and hit her target easily. His eyes immediately took on a glazed over look as if he had been glamoured.

Victor straightened up and the words flowed from his mouth without end. He looked as if he really couldn't shut up!

"Yes, I staked the bitch. A vampire with morals is blight to us all. I don't know how you found out but you will pay. You are getting power for what? Getting married and fucking this piece of shit once a year?"

De Castro had been nodding his head but jerked around at once when he heard Madden proclaim his true feelings for himself.

"This was all pointless. I will own all of it, all of it! After tonight you will be dead don't think I don't know about your little pact with the Viking. That was the plan all along. Felipe and his fucking games. He just had to humiliate Northman. "

Agatha turned to look at Felipe, whose face was awash with surprise and guilt. He opened his mouth to say something, anything in his own defense.

"You insolent fucking fool! We should have staked him the very first night and the Roman too. But you paid him for the privilege of fucking with Northman's head. And that is why you don't deserve to be King. If I were in charge, no **when** I am in charge there will be none of this pussy footing around the law. It will be my way or no way at all.  
Oh don't look so surprised Appius. Did you think you were going to simply waltz in and take over? No, the plan was to kill Eric Northman and if you tried to get in the way we would take you out too and there would be no fee, no mess. Whatever. Then he could go get that filthy little telepath from Bon Temps."

My reverie broken I leapt from the stage and drew my sword as I rushed to the group.

Now the little squat turned to me and actually began to taunt me. Whatever magic Sookie had thrown at him had made him incredibly stupid.

"That's it Viking. Come to your death. Come on Felipe, isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you tell me to kill Appius but that Northman was yours?"

"Be careful what you wish for Madden. You have been asking for this for a long time," I told him as I began to advance.

The fight was ended, momentarily, as a ball of glowing red light surged toward Victor's head. The temperature dropped in the ballroom and lightning was surging in the ceiling. I looked for the source of the spell and noticed Amelia not far away. All the disguises were dropped and she was conjuring one hell of a nasty storm in the building.

The guests, finally realizing that their lives and deaths were on the line, began running for the doors and pouring out of every exit available.

"Miss Stackhouse! What are you doing here?" Felipe called as he realized that the telepath being discussed was in the room.

" I am here to get my Viking back. And I wouldn't take my eyes off of Victor. He hasn't even gotten to the good part yet. I can read him clearly now. Tell him Victor."

The rain poured down on us all and the wind sent the tables and decorations flying.

Having apparently lost his mind, Victor threw his head back and erupted in laughter.

"Oh yes, Felipe. After Northman and Appius are dead- I am going to kill you too!"

He continued to cackle like a loon. Despite my need to kill him for revenge at the moment I wanted to do it to put him out of his lunacy.

Agatha leapt at Victor but he chose that moment to become lucid and before she could make contact he had turned and run from the room.

The storm continued to boil, a true hurricane, as guests continued to leave. Some even opting to leave by window and take to the sky.

"Someone get the witch, stop the fucking witch!" Felipe de Castro exclaimed.

Three of De Castro's guards went after Amelia but she showed no fear. In another moment she had paralyzed two and decapitated them and impaled the other on her sword as he ran at her. I was beyond impressed, no wonder my child was attracted to her.

Pam was on the other side of the room, feeding from a large were, a pile of flaking bodies at her side. A bloody stake dangling from her uninvolved hand.

I looked up at Sookie who looked paralyzed herself from fear or bloodlust. I was almost there when I heard Appius cry out to me.

"Eric, I command you to protect me!"

Sookie looked up at me and told that it was okay to go to Appius. She knew I was powerless against him.

She ran out of the ballroom as I backed over to my maker. He was surrounded by were and vampire guards. Appius is ancient and strong but he was outnumbered. He was wielding a long sword and a knife and I joined him in the fray. Together we took out more than a dozen pursuers.

I could feel the lust coursing through his body and would be a liar to deny I was not just as exhilarated.

During the battle there was a deafening crash, in a lull moment before the next set of guards came I looked up and saw the reason.

A massive elephant crashed through the wall flanked by a panther and a vampire that had to be Cecilia Romano.

The elephant had to be the shifter Merlotte and I didn't know who the panther could be. I had never been happier to see a filthy shifter.

The panther immediately set to taking down vampires. It seemed like De Castro had no end of guards. He himself was fighting his way—desperately trying to get out of the room.

Quinn, now in tiger form joined the panther and the screams were terrifying. At least he was on our side—for now.

Sam reared up on his back legs and literally crushed everyone in his path. He was jerking his large head back and forth and clearing anything in the way.

I had to get back to the fight and didn't see who fired the shot that took the elephant down and reduced Sam to his human form. He lay wounded on the ground.

Quinn and the panther saw it and immediately flanked him and protected him from anyone that would harm him. Shifters stick together, I presume.

When nothing remained except for wounded and dying weres and centuries worth of ash, when the storm stopped we gathered in a small, victorious group in the center.

Agatha and Sookie entered through the hole in the wall that Merlotte had created.

"Where is my husband?" she asked.

Quinn broke the silence as he shifted and joined the Queen in the front of the room.

"Your highness we were unable to catch him. He has fled."

He hung his head in shame and returned to Sam's side after smiling at Sookie. I couldn't muster anger at him, the smile spoke an obvious reality.

Sookie came to my side and I wrapped an arm around her. This was the only reunion we could have for now. She leaned heavily into my side, battle weary.

"Northman, as Queen you are freed from your servitude of Felipe De Castro. For crimes against his state and those who have pledged fealty to him, I hereby declare my husband a fugitive. I demand his capture as soon as it is possible. I am sorry for what has been done to you, for what I did to you."

I felt vindicated and I turned to kiss my wife, from whom I had been kept. I celebrated too soon.

"You might be freed from De Castro, but you still belong to me. I told you when we took you from Louisiana that you were mine. Come here, child!"

I was compelled and weak. I had no choice but to go to him. Walking backward, I watched as Sookie disappeared.

"I will kill you Appius before you take my master away from me!"Pam yelled her sword at the ready. She swung but it was useless, my command from the first night with Appius was still in order.

"Do you not remember that Eric commanded you not to kill me? You are just as powerless as he is."

My defeat hurt less than to see the defeat in my child's eyes as she hung her head.

The air behind Appius came alive as Sookie reappeared, her own sword raised high above her head.

"Yeah, but no one commanded me not to kill you."

And in one stroke, Appius' head flew off of his body. All of the memories I had with him poured to the surface as I watched him flake away.

Sunset, bloodied and injured, rushed the pile of ash and cried. Agatha knelt down beside him and caught his gaze.

"Sunset, look at me. Your real name is Shayne Thomas. You will remember nothing of this night. My guard will escort you the airport where you will buy a ticket and go straight home. Your mother is worried for you and you will go home. Do you understand?"

He nodded and left with the guard.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

After the dust had cleared, Agatha wasted no time in calling for clean up. With a snap of her fingers dozens of employees came in, swathed in overalls and bodies were hauled out as leftovers from a meal.

Sam lay in the corner, clearly in shock with Quinn holding his head up and the panther, who I now knew to be Jason Stackhouse paced in front of him. The vampire Cecilia was feeding him her blood to revive him. I had never known a vampire to be so willing to save a shifter. That was a thought for later.

As she poured her blood into his mouth, she worked the bullet out of his skin. When it was released, you could see that it was a large caliber. De Castro had been prepared for many anomalies.

"Take him to a suite. I will have my doctor come in to see him. Cecilia, do you wish to stay with the shifter?"

She called Merlotte her friend and followed him from the room.

Amongst all of the cleaning, Sookie was frantic with worry. We walked in between the piles of ashes searching for Compton.

"Compton can take care of himself, Sookie. Of this you need not fear."

She nodded but it did not ease the pang of worry on her face. Her fear was short lived however, when Bill walked into the room. His costume now a ragged mess and his entire being covered in blood, whose I do not know.

"De Castro has Emily! I am going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

Snapping out of my post battle stupor, I took the place of leader once again.

"Which way did he go Compton? And who is Emily?" I asked stepping forward.

"Emily is my, hu-, my girlfriend. And I lost him, two weres attacked me in the foyer. They are dead," he added.

Agatha came back into the room at that moment, having found a moment to change. She heard the end of the conversation.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I have only just had his blood. I can track the traitor."

And we set out for another yet another battle as the night waned away.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked it. I totally have the next chapter outlined but can't type it tonight, just too darn tired. I will try to do it after lesson plans tomorrow. Thanks so much for sticking with me! XOXOXOXO


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I love you all so much. Thank you for sticking with me and for embracing my vision. I have outlined the rest. It _might_ be more than 25 chapters, not sure yet, don't want it to go too long and become stale. Anyhoo, you guys rock my freaking world!

Disclaimer: Charlaine owns most of these folks but thankfully we are able to play with them!

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie POV

Five minutes and one argument with a new guard later, we were climbing into the most un-queen like vehicle ever. Agatha sent for her pickup truck, yes I said pickup truck, to be brought around. Had Jason not been left with Sam, he would have been salivating.

The queen acquiesced when the new guard, Beaux, a huge were, let her know that she was going nowhere without him. However, when we loaded into the truck her vampire speed quickly relieved the valet of the keys before Beaux had a chance. Pam, Amelia and I were crowded into the extended cab while Eric and Bill rode in the back.

Bill was a nervous wreck and the red rims around his eyes were only disguised by the sheer anger and hate on his face. Eric on the other hand was still riding a battle high and about to enjoy another. Plus, due to our new telepathic conversation capabilities told me this was the first time he had been outdoors since he was taken captive in Bon Temps. He was thrilled!

"He is close. I had thought he would have chosen somewhere a little less obvious," Regenta said as she took a sharp left at the second set of lights after the casino.

"Where, exactly, are we trailing the little douche bag to?" Pam questioned from her cramped corner of the backseat.

"When we were first beginning the marriage process, I was informed of all of Felipe's holdings by his lawyer. In addition to the casinos, hotels and other businesses in Las Vegas and the surrounding areas he also holds several warehouses. Some he uses to store materials for business but there was one that he told me was strictly off limits and that it was only used when it was necessary. The building is in a rundown part of the city and I was neither interested in it or his use for it. But it appears that he has chosen it to hide in," she said as we continued down a pot hole heavy side road.

The further down the road we travelled the dirtier the world seemed to become. After passing two run- down apartment complexes, we seemed to be driving through an area unfit for humans to live although the trappings of the sides of the road and various spaces for shelter told a different story.

A dead end awaited us and on the left hand side of the increasingly rough road stood a hangar-like building. The remaining paint on the door may have once read De Castro but was now a cryptic code.

There were no vehicles in sight when the truck pulled into the lot. We looked at Agatha, almost in unison. She nodded that De Castro was indeed in the building. As Eric forcibly held Bill back, I let down my shields and probed for minds. I found four.

De Castro was thinking about where he would go to hide and that he planned on draining the girl in front of him, just like all the others.

The pair of minds I heard seemed to come from a pair of homeless winos. Their thoughts ran to what part of the hangar would keep them the safest from the cold weather that should come in any day now.

The last brain had been heavily glamored. It just had to be Emily.

We proceeded as quietly as possible to the front door.

Once we opened it, it was evident that it had had some sort of pressure seal on it and the putrid odor that came from inside the building stung our senses and nearly sickened Amelia.

It was the smell of death—and lots of it.

We did our best to ignore the smell as we entered the building. Agatha attempted to take the lead but Beau, Eric and Bill stood in her way. We followed the men inside the dim building.

The halls and rooms were littered with the remains of De Castro's victims. Judging by their clothes they came from all walks of life. Strippers, businessmen, homeless people; they were all a meal and a fuck to De Castro. It was appalling to think that this king, this extraordinarily rich being was even more of a social deviant than could be imagined.

We continued through the building stepping around the bodies of De Castro's hapless victims.

Suddenly, Agatha stilled outside of a steel door.

"He is inside. He knows that I am here and I sure that he can sense you all. I will go in first. And Beau, before you say anything, you will stay here and wait for me. If you think that I am in more danger than I can handle you may enter. Otherwise, do not."

She slipped through the door and addressed De Castro as if he were a little child. From inside the room we could hear her negotiations.

"Felipe, do not be afraid. I am not here to harm you. I only want to help you," she cooed at him.

I was reading their minds and I found that she was completely honest with him, but there was something else there too. She felt like she was manipulating his thoughts. No. Could she do that?

"You do not want to help me. I know that the Viking is out there and he will want his revenge. You are trapping me, wife."

"Northman is out there, as well as a few others. But he will not do anything. He owes me fealty now and I have not given him permission to enter this room. It does not have to end this way, Felipe. If you will give me the girl, you and I can leave together. You are king, the repercussions will be slight."

"What do you care for some girl? We could share her you know."

"She is lovely, but she belongs to another. You are outside of your rights on her, Felipe. "

"To whom does she belong?"

"William Compton of Bon Temps," she replied.

"Compton! What is Compton doing in Las Vegas? I have received no information of his arrival. Did he come with the telepath?"

"It is not important, darling," she continued in a sweet voice, "they will both be gone by sundown if that is your wish."

Meanwhile, outside the door Beau was holding Bill and having a hard time doing it. Eric had stepped back preparing for battle and nearly tripped over another corpse. This one was fresh.

She had been a young woman, maybe twenty. Her flesh was only just decaying but the cause was perfectly clear. She had been drained.

Eric turned the body over and I read the name sticker on her dirty, yellow blouse.

"Dianna Turner. Fellowship of the Sun."

Eric held out his hand and I took it standing back up.

"That would explain the missing woman after the Fellowship demonstration. The casino was swarming with detectives the night after they were there," he replied to my questioning face.

We heard a deafening noise and turned around. Bill had knocked out Beau and entered the room despite Agatha's warnings not to.

Following, we were not prepared for the scene that was laid out before us. De Castro was on the ground on his knees, his eyes were glazed over. Glamour. Can a vampire be glamoured?

My curiosity got the best of me, I had to ask.

"Is he—I mean, has he been glamoured?" I asked turning directly towards Agatha.

"He has. But that is a secret you will take to your final death, do we understand?"she asked me, the pitch of authority threading her every word.

I nodded; I fully understood the importance of keeping special talents a secret- especially in our world.

Turning my attention back to Emily, I was horrified by the sight that lay before me.

She was lain out, naked, on a dented stainless steel table in the center of the room. He hands and ankles had been secured in cuffs and the marks on her neck indicated that Felipe had already fed at least once.

The cacophony of smells surrounding us made it difficult to determine if anything else had been done.

Bill was working on the cuffs and had Emily's unconscious form up. Eric took off the cape that was part of his Viking costume and wrapped it around her body, earning a grateful smile from Bill.

Eric broke the remaining cuffs from Emily's ankles allowing Bill to pick her up. As soon as she was off the table, Bill flashed out of the room with her in tow.

With Felipe glamoured and Emily rescued, the atmosphere in the room began to lighten-despite the nastiness of where we stood.

Pam wrapped her arm around Amelia and they walked from the room. Finally, finally Eric and I had a moment without drama. I threw my arms around his now warm body and he held me while I began to weep bloody tears.

We relaxed too soon. Before we knew it, Felipe was up and had grabbed Agatha around the throat from behind.

"You stupid bitch! I have known about you for a long time. I have had you watched since you walked into my kingdom. You weren't careful enough. You dare try to glamour me? "

And he bit savagely into the side of her neck, taking out a chunk of flesh. Eric and I advanced at the same moment but were stopped when De Castro ripped his teeth from Agatha's neck.

His mouth was gorily covered with her blood and his eyes were dilated.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said gesturing to us both, effectively stopping us in our tracks.

The orb that was beginning to materialize in my hand caught his attention as well.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I would refrain from releasing that as well. This place will go up in flames before even your Viking could get you out."

Still holding Agatha's increasingly weak body in one arm, he threw his head back and laughed.

"_What do you say to a little light show?"Eric asked. "Throw that at the ceiling, I can grab you and Agatha and we can leave him here to burn."_

"_We can't Eric. There are two homeless people in here and we can't let them die too. "_

Eric turned back to Felipe and let out a deep growl. Agatha was fading; if she couldn't heal soon she would meet her final death.

I searched the room, desperately trying to find something to get us out of this mess. It was then I spotted it.

I hurled the orb across the room to a dilapidated wooden chair in the corner. It splintered from the force.

Thinking that I simply had to get rid of the ball of energy, Felipe began to laugh again. Keep laughing you sadistic bastard. With that I teleported a long strip of broken wood from the chair behind him and plunged it deep into his chest.

The laughter stopped as if someone pushed a mute button. He looked down at the plank of wood in his chest in horror before his body fell apart. I grabbed Agatha and Eric led the way out of the room, nearly falling over Beau's huge form lying in front of the door.

I could sense his disgust as he slung the unconscious were over his shoulder and we left the filthy edifice.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric commandeered the truck on the way back to the hotel and drove in no hurry with the window down, his arm hanging lazily out of the window. It made he think of all the "good old boys" in Bon Temps riding the back roads in a similar fashion.

I smiled -a real smile- for the first time since arriving in Las Vegas days before.

I had Agatha lying across my lap and my streaming wrist was to her lips. As she drank, the savage wound on her neck healed and she became less pale.

I couldn't help feeling a kinship with her. She had been fooled by a man; she was fierce about her family. Jason was all I had left and I could not imagine losing him, much less waiting so many years to avenge him.

And she kept Eric safe, whether she knew it or not. She had played a huge part in getting us back together. I did not grudge her the blood and the healing.

Her eyes started to flutter and she struggled to raise up.

"You taste like a faery," she said weakly.

"Yeah, so I've been told," I replied. I was becoming impatient.

I was ready for this night and this experience to be over. All I wanted to do was tackle Eric. After all that had happened: faeries and werewolves and powers and dying and then undying; I was just ready for it all to be over and to be with Eric.

I gazed out of the window of the truck and sighed as I noticed the lightening of the sky. The fucking dawn was coming. But I knew that it was all over. Eric was free. De Castro and Madden were dead. Emily was safe. I was done.

The weight of the sun started to take me under as Eric pulled the truck into the extensive underground parking lot.

Agatha was much better now, her neck just barely registering the attack. As soon as the truck was parked, were and vampire attendants came out of the woodwork to see to the queen. I watched as Beau was lifted from the truck by a large were, his name tag read Howard.

"Eric. It's good to see you on the outside," Howard called as he began to carry Beau back towards the casino.

"Thank you. It is good to be out of that cage," Eric replied. And then I saw something I thought I would never see. Eric reached his hand out to the were and they shook—like two old friends.

I was fascinated. For one second, I looked into his head and discovered just what he had done for Eric and who he was. In a fit of humanity, I threw myself at him and hugged the man.

"Thank you. For everything. And congratulations on your twins!"

"You are most welcome, ma'am," he answered lifting Beau up completely and leaving Eric and I alone.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

"The dawn is coming," Eric said to me as he slowly closed the gap between us.

Although, it pained me to do it I reached a hand out and placed it on his chest stopping his progress. He looked confused and hurt.

"Eric, I am so happy that this is over. And I want nothing more than to make it nothing more than a series of memories, but I have to know something. Our bond, our 'us', what now?"

"I do not follow, Lover."

That word, it made my knees buckle.

"I was told a long time ago, by—well that doesn't matter—that vampire couples do not stay together for long. Now that I am vampire, will you leave when you tire of me? Is that true? Because I don't think I could take that heartache. I…"

He placed a finger against my lips and gently pushed me so that my back was up against the pickup truck.

"Bill doesn't know everything, Sookie. I have been away from you for far too long and now even the sun makes me its fool. You are stuck with me until I meet my final death or forever—whichever comes first. Now shut up…"

He smiled at me and then his lips attacked mine. I could feel his hot tears mingling with mine as we tried to kiss away all that had happened in the past few weeks. There would be much to talk about later, but right now this is all that mattered.

Him and I.

I felt my body begin to slump with the sun and the exhaustion of battle, and I could sense that he was not long behind me.

In a very human manner, we walked hand in hand together into the hotel. A human employee greeted us at the door and informed us that the queen had placed us in light tight suite not far down the hallway from herself. She left a note:

_Sookie and Eric, _

_I cannot express my gratitude enough. Please stay in the suite for the day, at sundown we can meet. Or scratch that, you all call me when you are ready to talk. The shifter is healing and is staying with Cecelia. Your brother, Sookie, was retrieved by a delicious faery not long ago. Her scent lingers in the hallway, it is most distracting. We will discuss recent events later. _

_Her Royal Majesty, _

_Agatha Regenta_

We wasted no more time in getting to our room. There was no time for words or anything else as we fell into the king sized bed and died for the day. But today was different, because today we did it together.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: I'm Back! And Enough is going down. This isn't the longest chapter in the world but I hope that you all enjoyed it. I am sorry for the wait, and for the excuses but RL is a bitch and it just keeps knocking me down. I hope to have the next chapter up by this weekend. And to all of my loyal rock stars, I promise you some lovely ESN in the next chapter. I think after all the hell these two have been through; a nice smutty chapter is due. Thank you all!


	25. Chapter 25

Without further adieu.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Sookie POV

My eyes snapped open and I was keenly aware that Eric was no longer in the bed with me. For a split second only, I panicked and jumped out of the bed searching frantically since I knew that when dawn took me I had been in his arms.

My horror instantly waned when I noticed the pile of animal skins lying next to the closed bathroom door, steam billowing from underneath it.

Nothing bad could come from the idea of a naked Eric in a steaming shower.

I realized that I was still dressed in my costume from the previous night. The once pristine suit was now supremely ruined with blood, guts, and the other condiments of battle. It was disgusting.

The pieces were surprisingly easy to take off and within seconds I was turning the door on the bathroom.

The shower was encased in glass walls which offered absolutely no coverage. Eric was leaning heavily on the wall and allowing the hot water to rain over him. Through his curtain of soaking hair I could see his huge smile. He knew I was in here.

I walked over to the shower and pulled open the door, sliding in behind him as he reached for a bottle of body wash on the built in shelf of the shower.

"I'll do that for you," I said to him as I filled one of those little pouf thingies with the liquid soap and lathered it in my hands.

Eric stood to his full height and did his best to relax although the anticipation had to be killing him if my condition was any indication.

I placed the pouf against his left shoulder blade and began to scrub in slow and deep circles. He moaned as if I was touching him a much more attentive way. After washing every inch of his back twice, and really drinking in the muscles and the way they moved with my every touch, I moved to his arms.

First the left one, I washed slowly taking as long as I could to make sure that every inch of him was clean before I dropped his arm and started on the other one.

Pressing my own bare chest against his back I put my arms around him, which was almost too broad to allow me to get all the way around and began to work his chest and the wall of muscle that made up his abdomen.

I could sense his thoughts as he anticipated the touch to that one area that he so desperately wanted me to touch.

Before I reached that point, I stepped under his arms to face him.

"How long has it been since we last made love?" I asked him, pressing myself up against him and with the lightest touch stroked him where he wanted it the most.

He actually gasped at the touch and answered in an almost breathless way.

"Too long, my Lover."

"Well we must do something about that, and soon. Right now, I need you to kneel so that I can reach your hair."

Without a word he dropped to his knees in the tub. I filled my hand with the vanilla scented shampoo provided by the hotel and had begun to lather his hair when I realized that his new vantage point was going to make it hard to concentrate on washing hair.

I knew this because no sooner had he gotten all the way down, I felt his rough tongue slowly cost me the loss of my senses. I was determined to finish cleaning him but I was losing the battle as he kissed, sucked and teased me over that perfect edge.

I screamed and bucked against his talented tongue, as he brought me to at least three orgasms. He gave me no time to recover but I found that in my new form I didn't need recovery time. It was amazing.

When he was finally satisfied, he stood up towering over me. I was panting in pleasure and he was smiling that cocky freaking smile that I loved and abhorred. He was very proud of himself.

"I am still dirty, Mr. Northman. "

"Well we can't have you leaving the shower dirty now can we?"he replied against my ear.

There was nothing slow about the way he washed me as quickly as possible. As soon as the soap was rinsed from my skin and my body we were out of the shower only just remembering to turn the water off. There was no time for towels. He picked me up and tried to get me to the bed.

He wasn't fast enough, as I turned my body and impaled myself on him as we made our way to the room.

Not to be beaten he landed me against the wall which with the strength of my new body actually cracked the first level of drywall. I laughed wildly while turning my body to quickly assess the damage. Eric continued to pound into me, realizing that he could now use his vampire speed without hurting me.

"Forget that!"he demanded. "I will pay for it!"

And I did forget that darn wall as I dug my fingernails into his strong shoulders and I began to help him, I couldn't get close enough to him. Skin to skin contact was not enough after such a long absence.

"Oh God, how did I refuse you for so long?"I yelled out as we continued our overdue lovemaking.

"You," thrust, "are a very" thrust, "stubborn," thrust, "woman!"he roared.

Our climaxes hit at the same time and the sounds coming from our room were anything but human.

We stayed where we were against that wall, our foreheads touching allowing ourselves a moment to revel in the feelings and emotions in the room. When the last tremors of orgasm had rocked through us, he carried me to the bed.

At some point, while we were in the bathroom a maid had been in and changed the sheets and picked up our discarded laundry.

There was a red rose laid across the pillow. If I could have blushed I would have knowing what a maid must have heard from that bathroom.

Eric heard my thoughts and laughed deep and loud. And I realized I just didn't give a damn what they heard.

I lay on my back across the cool and clean sheets; Eric was on his side next to me. He held his weight on one elbow and hovered above me.

Most of the water from his long hair had air dried during our wall escapades, but one drop trickled down his cheek and I reached up and caught it on my finger tip. I watched it trail down my finger before it disappeared.

"I honestly thought I would never see you again, you know. I should have known better than to tell you not to come. What was I thinking?"

"Well, sometimes the mind is not as sharp in old age. And- I'm hard headed, don't forget that." I giggled.

He reached behind him towards the pillow and grabbed the rose. All of the thorns had been removed from its long stem. He held the rose petals to my head and began to slowly dance them across my skin.

"I always knew that you would make a fantastic vampire. I am not disappointed. You are stunning."

I did not answer him, the rose was just trailing over my left nipple and the sensation of the satiny cold petal was divine. I purred and then gasped as his warm mouth closed over my right nipple.

He pulled it into a hard little peak.

"You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen," he told me and I turned my head- embarrassed.

"Do not turn away from me, Lover. I have had to spend so many nights without seeing your beautiful face; you will not deny me now. Watch," he commanded.

I turned back to him and watched as he swirled the rose petals over the pert nipple. After a few slow strokes he raised it only slightly and began a swift sweeping motion.

I began to breathe faster, although I didn't need to. The attention to my nipples was sending a message straight to my vagina and it was begging for his attention.

"Oh, God, Eric please," I moaned.

"All in good time, my Sookie. You are greedy," and there was that beautiful smile again.

The rose left my breast as he worked it across my abdomen and down between my legs. A large hand parted them as his long body slid down mine.

He ghosted the rose over my labia and I shivered violently. I could take the tease no longer.

Sitting up I pulled him by the shoulders over me and attacked his perfect lips with my own. There was no part of this man that didn't excite me to my core. I held him to me and kissed him until my lips were swollen and hurt.

"Eric, don't make me wait any more, please," I begged.

I hate begging.

He did not disappoint as he pushed into me again. This time we made love. No supernatural speed, no desperate urgency. Just sweet, slow love.

Eric looked into my eyes the whole time, and I did my best to not look away from his. When my eyes did close he brought me back by placing kisses on the closed lids.

This time as we came together it was like a reunion.

We lay in each other's arms for I don't know how long just looking into each other's eyes.

"I want the bond back, Eric," I said in a moment of silence.

"It will be stronger now that you are vampire. You fought our bond when you were human, will you fight me now," he teased.

"I'm not fighting now. You better take advantage of it, as you know I tend to be crazy."

"This is true. You are certifiable," he picked right back.

I punched him lightly in the shoulder; well I thought it was lightly.

"Ow," he laughed.

He still hadn't answered my request and I was getting perturbed and cleared my throat to get him back on topic.

"I love you, Sookie. I thought I would die when our bond broke before, I want it back too."

He sat up and offered me his neck, but I stopped him once again.

"Hold on there big boy, that's not all I want."

He smiled again.

"My apologies, Ms. Stackhouse, your terms?"

"We were married, or whatever. But I died, we are not married anymore."

"You are my wife in the only way that matters to me…"he began.

"Let me finish. I want to be married to you again, officially. There are no legal blocks on us anymore since I am not human. I want to make it official and I want to be Mrs. Northman now."

Finally at a loss for words, Eric Northman sat up in the bed all the way.

"And you will no longer deny being my wife?"

"I have been actively claiming our marriage since the night they took you. It took thinking I had lost you to make me realize how much I needed you."

He leaned over me again and placed his hand on my cheek.

"And will you love, honor and cherish me until final death do we part?"

I laughed and wiggled underneath him.

"I will."

"And I believe the humans put obey in these vows. Will you obey me?"

"Probably not, but do you want a wife or a puppy?"

"Definitely no puppy, I do not like dogs."

And just like that I was engaged to a thousand year old Viking in a five thousand dollar a night hotel suite in Las Vegas.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Within two hours we were standing at the altar of a supe wedding chapel appropriately named BelleWynn Castle. The building was made to look like an old castle. We would have been there sooner but Pam insisted on making a shopping trip.

I tried to make it stop but she put a kink in that hose.

"As your maker," she stopped for a moment for dramatic effect, "I command you to go shopping with me."

The smile played across her lips was downright evil and I adored her for it. In my own defense, we spent longer looking for Pam's dress than my own and that was justification enough.

Eric had been "ordered" by his child to put things together and meet us there. He was happy just making her—and me—happy.

It was a small affair as Jason was presumably at home with Serafina and Bill was tending to Emily. I did call on Niall who made it there just before the beginning of the ceremony. He was about to give me away when the doors opened and Sam hobbled in on a cane, supported by Cecilia and dressed neatly in dark black pants and a white button down shirt.

With a faery on one arm and a shifter on the other, this vampire walked down the aisle and became Mrs. Eric Northman officially.

There was a very short reception, short for Eric and I anyway. We were eager to get back to our hotel room. The room bill was going to be enormous.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

That night we lay in the bed, legally married. Eric's long, lean bodied molded behind my own as he caressed every inch of my body. As he bit down on the tender flesh of my neck to renew our bond, his fingers danced across my core as first one, then another and another of his long fingers entered me.

He drank deeply as he rocked in and out in tortuous speed. My body shook with convulsions as my orgasm overtook me. When he had finished drinking, I pushed him gently onto his back and straddled him.

Placing kisses along his neck, collarbone and broad chest I eased myself onto him. He began gently thrusting into me as I bit right under his nipple in the same area the original bond had been made so long ago at Rhodes.

The harder I pulled on his flesh the harder he pounded into me. The small wound made by my fangs closed a few times and I would carefully reopen it not wishing to cause him pain.

I stopped when I felt the bond swell up with intensity. I knew that in order for it to be complete we had to exchange blood three times, but this opening up after so long without a connection was euphoric. I imagine this is what an addict feels when finally getting what they need after so long.

All of his feelings burst inside of me. I literally felt like an opening flower as I arched my back fruitlessly willing myself back into reality.

Apparently, Eric was experiencing the same nirvana as he flipped us over and moved above me faster and faster until our voices could not be separated we yelled out and reached bliss together.

"Oh…my… Did you feel that?" I asked him as he hovered over me, still inside of me unwilling to break our jointure.

"I did min alskare. I have never felt anything like that before with anyone. How did you do that?"he asked.

I knew that I hadn't done anything. As a matter of fact, I was about to give him credit for it. But I didn't.

"Oh, I have skills you can't even imagine, cowboy," I teased back at him.

He smirked at me, "Well, then by all means, continue your lesson. "

We made love over and over again until the dawn pulled us under once again.

"There are not enough hours in the night to be with you, Eric," I whined as I felt the sun's pull zap me of my strength.

"You will get used to it, lover. The dread will pass with time," he declared.

"You know, I am not sure that it will. Or that I want it to," I replied my voice thick with exhaustion.

Right before I closed my eyes, Eric tenderly kissed my lips.

"You have made me the happiest I have ever been today, Sookie. I am honored to be your husband once again," he whispered.

"You never stopped being my husband, we only made it a little more offic—"

And I was gone as the sun taunted me and the moon and stars waited to bring me back to life.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

Eric POV

I knew that I had a little more time before I would need to go to rest than Sookie, so I took the opportunity to gather our belongings and schedule our departure. I missed Louisiana, I missed my bar and my filthy fangbangers. I simply missed being home and I was ready to get out of here as soon as possible.

As I packed the luggage and clothes that Pam had delivered to the suite, I stopped to look at the band of platinum on my left hand. When I was human there had been no material symbol of a marriage. I briefly thought of Aude and our children and the life I had once had.

I remembered the time shortly after Appius had brought me over and how I longed to be finally dead rather than face an eternity without my children. I tried time and time again to end Appius and myself and it wasn't until years later that I finally excepted my destiny.

I found that I was good at living and that I enjoyed being alive and I was able to live for the moment and put painful human memories behind me. But still I wondered what the point of my existence was.

And now I knew. I was still here because a stubborn, Southern, telepathic faery/human hybrid was waiting for me. It had all happened for a reason.

When I had finished my packing and was satisfied with the arrangements, I lay down next to Sookie's still form. My arm went of its own accord across her and I thanked the gods silently for the gifts of the day and the battle of the day before.

"Mine," I said quietly, I couldn't resist.

With only a minute amount of consciousness that was impressive for one so young, Sookie opened one eye partially and looked at me.

"Mine," she grumbled back before sinking completely.

I closed my eyes in the last moment before the sun had completed its ascent from the horizon, eagerly awaiting its departure from the sky again.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: So it was supposed to be the end here. And it is the end of the story, just not officially. There will be a wrap up chapter hopefully tomorrow.

How did I do with the ESN? Do you want some more or are you good?

I need to say now to all of my readers that you have been the biggest confidence boosters anyone could ask for. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your support from the beginning. This is the longest thing I have ever written, and you all have given me what I need to go ahead and finish my original novel. As of March 25th, I have one year to accomplish my goal of getting published by the time I am thirty. Your amazing response has let me know that it is a goal I will meet. Thank you. You all rock!

Watch for chapter 26, which will be titled… And Then What Happened?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is not a full chapter, simply a wrap up to let you know what happened with the characters. I appreciate all the support given to Enough and I hope that you will all join me on the ride for my future writings. The Sookieverse is too addicting. LOL I can literally find inspiration for fics everywhere. In songs, situations I see, etc. Thanks!

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

And then what happened?

Agatha Regenta, now the queen of Nevada, Georgia, Louisiana and Arkansas attempted to give the state of Louisiana to Eric and declare him King. Eric did not wish to be King, stating that he was happy with his lot. Not to be deterred Agatha agreed on the condition that she could make Eric a regent of Louisiana who would act as local government in her absence. She presented two of her own with regencies of Nevada and Arkansas. All four states report to her. Revenue in both Louisiana and Arkansas increased when the power was divided.

Sookie decided that she had been holding herself back by never going after higher education because of her telepathy. Since she could now effectively shield her thoughts she began the necessary requirements to attend college. She was accepted as a non-traditional student to the University of Louisiana and graduated, attending night classes of course, with a Bachelor's degree in English Literature. She is currently working on her Master's degree. With years devoted to reading romance and detective stories, she is currently working on her own series of books of the paranormal.

Jason did return home with Serafina who is no longer living in Fae. She is now located in Bon Temps where she is expecting her twins with Jason. They had a small wedding, oddly enough on the same day that Eric and Sookie married. They don't know the sex of the twins yet and Jason is the most nervous father to be imaginable.

Sam is healing. Even a shifter can't come back that fast from being shot. Cecilia came home with him and they are taking things slowly. Just testing the waters as Sam says. Sam is currently working on building a house in Bon Temps with "room to move". The fact that a light tight room _might _be in the plans is inconsequential.

Emily did decide to relocate to Louisiana after selling her house to a group of college girls at UNLV, including one vampire who adored the basement apartment. She has put the money up and is renting a house from Sam. She refuses to live with Bill unless they decide to marry. She wants to open a bed and breakfast in the area, focusing on the Civil War heritage.

A few weeks after the group left for Louisiana, the security guard Howard received banking information for dual accounts that had been established for his boys. In his appreciation of Howard's care during his incarceration, Eric wanted to give back to him. The trust is set up for each child to go the college of their choice on the condition that they not know about the trust until after they have received their college acceptance letters and that they never know where it came from.

Years from now Anthony Warren Howard will graduate from Harvard Law School where he will specialize in Supe Rights. His brother Andrew Mason Howard will graduate from the Baylor College of Medicine in Houston, Texas where his mother was originally from.

Pam and Amelia are still together. They live in Sookie's family home which has undergone a little renovation. At first Pam was averse to "living in the boonies" but has grown to like it. Amelia advanced in her witchcraft skills and through networking with her mentor has become a teacher to young witches. She has founded a program to help new witches not only learn the craft but unlock their own abilities. Pam is Pam. She has changed for no one. Nor does she have plans to. The only thing that has changed for Pam is that now that Eric is regent of Louisiana she has become Sherriff of Area 5. The throne has never been snarkier.

And what about the happily ever after? Well it just doesn't happen that way. Yes, they got home and they are happy. Eric still owns Fangtasia and it is operated in much the same way. They still have to deal with vampire shit constantly, but now instead of running away from the inevitable; Sookie faces it head on.

XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX XXXX XXX XX X XX XXX XXXX XXXXX

A/N: So this was my wrap up chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the story and I know that RL liked to play with my updating. I am currently working on two independent stories in my quest to become a published author. Hopefully, they will be out by next year. Fingers crossed. As far as fanfiction, I am working on a multi-chapter fic inspired by past Weekly One Shot Challenges- a collection of one shots. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. I love you all! –Momma2Leos


End file.
